What If
by EvolutionOfPikachu's1988
Summary: What If Buttercup was actually the daughter of King Jack(Rise of the Guardians) and Queen Elsa(Frozen)? Anna Arendale and Buttercup Frost go away so Buttercup can be safe from a dangerous gang, but, when they get accepted into a musical school, with 8 other people, who knows? Also, the king and queen wants their daughter back! What will they do? Sorry for any mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Buttercup was actually the daughter of King Jack(Rise of the Guardians) and Queen Elsa(Frozen), other known as King Jack and Queen Elsa Frost? Okay so the point of this story is that the puffs and ruffs are all 17 and are in their last year of collage, and they get execpted in to St. Peters Collage for the Talented with a Ms Anna Arendale, when they find out a little later that the king and queen of Burgess didn't actualy die from the ship wreck when the puffs and ruffs were 8, exept they just went missing for 9 years, in which they make every single way possible to find their daughter and Elsa's sister/Kristoff's wife back to the palace of Burgess.**

**Me: Heyyyyyyyy**

**Bubbles: Heyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Me: Heyyy**

**Blust: Don't you dare finish that!**

**Me and Bubbles: *in the corner crying***

**Blossom: Ummm, In this theres her two OC's and the suppose counter part of Bunny which is**

**Blitz: Me! *happily dancing***

**Bunny: Shut up idiot *hits Blitz across the head***

**Blitz: Oww!**

**Me: *recovers from crying* Brick can you please do the honers?**

**Brick: EvolutionOfPikachu's1988 doesn't own us exept her OC's**

**Buttercup: Read**

**Butch: Her**

**Brezz: Pikachu's**

**Me: 1. On with the story, 2. Bubbles please recover, we need you for the story!**

**Bubbles: *recovers from crying* On with the story!**

'Collage'

What do you think when you hear that word?

-Filled with kids trying(or not trying) to get a degree for a good job?

-Boring, old place for no-gooders?

-Drama?

-Or the basic network studies?,

well you completely right

Sorta

Collage is when you lay back and watch the world turn around, not really but, when your one of ten students going to picked to go to a new collage, on the other side of the world with people you hardley know, you would want to lay back and watch the world turn around.

Right now, the whole of Townsvile High is in their gym, for, well, a special announcement from the principal, Mr Brain Goldigger, he's a short man, bold, use to have dirty blond hair until he got, well, old, he walked up to the stage and orded for the kids to settle down, finally he spoke.

"Now, we are here today to announce the ten students who will be now attending ' Collage for the Talented', for their last year, and to make it into the 'talented' life style"

"The first person up is, Blust Evans, please come up to the stage"

Cheers and shouts were heard, but mostly from girls, as a boy with light blue spiked up, with access parts tied up in a low ponytail reaching his shoulder blades, with a spiked fringe going down the sides of his face, gold eyes. He was wearing a gold short-sleeved shirt with black slakes and a black leather jacket, black and gold thorocrafts, came running up to the stage high-fiving the people he ran next to. An idiot.

"Brick Jojo"

A boy with dark orange hairgoing down to his mid-back in a low ponytail, spiked fringe and crimson red eyes, came up to the stage 'walking', wearing a dark red shirt with 'the impossible triangle' in diferent shades of black on it, black loose jeans, with his signature red and black cap placed backwards on his head, with white and red Jordans, screams and hollers could be heard. A nerd.

"Bunny Maxwell"

The whole girls soccer team could be heard as a girl with chestnut brown hair, a soft fringe with two bits of hair coming down the middle, violet eyes, came up to the stage, wearing a black singlet covering a purple long-sleeved shirt with black knee-high shorts, white and purple converses. A girl jock.

"Brezz Harris"**(A:/N I'm just going to explain what they look like and what their wearing now, because, I'm getting kinda lazy)**

Light blue braided hair going down her left shoulder, with spiked bangs down the sides of her face partyl covering her sunshine yellow eyes, under a yellow and black beanie, wearing a light yellow skirt and singlet over black long-sleeved shirt and black stockings, black boots on. Another idiot.

"Bubbles Matthews"

Golden blond, low pig-tails, soft fringe going down both sides of her face, sky blue eyes, wearing a ligh blue dress going down to her knees, black mary-janes, and a white cadergin covering her chilled arms. A computer geek.

"Blitz Adams"

Ever-so-slight spiked dark chestnut brown hair parted with 2 bits of hair down the middle, dark purple eyes, wearing something simple, a black leather jacket, dark purple shirt and black loose jeans. Another jock.

"Buttercup Frost"**(A:/N I want Buttercup to be a shy girl in this story, so I'll show wat she does)**

A shy girl slowly made her way up to the stage, raven black hair going to her mid-back with a little flip at the bottom, with spiked bangs partly covering her emerald green eyes, wearing light green jeans, white long-sleeved shirt under a green jacket on the left a dark green 'B', with white and dark green osiris. The shy one. But with a secret.

"Boomer Courtney"

Dirty blond hair spiked at both sides of his head, with a spiked fringe like that 'Bubbles' girl, ocean blue eyes, dark blue jeans, wearing a white shirt underneath a light blue and black jacket, with dark blue and lack thorocrafts. Another computer geek.

"Blossom Utonium"

Same as that "Brick boy' exept non spiked hair, natural orange and cherry pink eyes, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, pink skirt over black leggings, and red cowboy boots. Another nerd.

"Butch Tyler"

Jet black-spiked up hair, spiked bangs slightly covering his forest green eyes. He was wearing black suspender pants with white suspenders over a light green shirt and black leather jacket over, with black and dark green MVP converses. The bad-ass.

All the kids came up and stood on the stage as they waited for the teacher to be announced.

"And now what lucky teacher will be joining these kids, well it's Ms Anna Arendelle"

The crowd boo'ed and some cheered because Ms Arendelle was their favourite teacher, and some because they just hated her.

"Now pack all of your stuff because you might not come back, that is all"

The crowd exploded in applause, in which caused Buttercup to hide behind Butch, who really didn't care, the others were suprised because who ever came within three metres of Butch would normally die.

**Me: Alright now that that's done**

**Butch: Good bye**

**Boomer: Adios**

**Blitz: See ya**

**Brick: Bye**

**Blust: Good bye idiots**

**Me: You the idiot you know that right?**

**Blust: Yes!**

**Me: *Sweet drops* Please, R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Second chapter *Happily dancing***

**Brezz: Ummm, okay *Looking at me weirdly***

**Blossom: Let's get on with the story, shall we *Also looking at me weirdly***

**Bunny: Please**

**Buttercup: She doesn't own us**

**Bubbles: Read her pikachu's**

**Me: On with the story, I don't own anything**

"Get out you piece of shit!"

"Fine, I was going anyway"

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"When you fucking die, that's when"

"*breathe's out* Blust I'm sorry, it's just when you sister died, I just"

"it's okay, just please don't talk about it"

Blust grabbed his bags and walked out the door not before saying 'good bye' to his father, Steven Evans, light blue hair, light green eyes, and small black glasses, about 6'5, but that's not too important.

"So you finally leaving oh dear son of mying?"

"Yeah dad"

"Brick, have fun for me, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bye" Brick's father said, Moris Jojo, light orange hair, dark blue eyes, 6'4'ish.

A woman came out, blond hair, dark red eyes(not from bloodshot), 5'8, Reine, carrying a small child in her arms, Brick's baby brother, Jake, little bits of blond hair, light blue eyes, only 2'4, being only two years old.

"Bye mum, bye Jake"

"Have a good trip and say safe" Reine said

"Thanks mum, I'll will"

And with that Brick walked out of the door and went in the taxi that just pulled up.

Bunny slowly crept passed her mothers room, hearing slight moans and grunts, great another number. She quickly cooked a piece of toast and put it in her mouth, but she didn't notice the sounds from the stairs.

"What are you doing?" A very small woman asked, Lois Maxwell, chestnut brown hair, bright blue eyes, 5'8, wrapped in a bed sheet.

"Why don't you go back to your man-whore, what number is that, thirty-seven?"

"Don't talked to your mother that way Bunny!"

"You don't tell me what to do!"

With that, she picked up her bags and slammed the door on her way out to the taxi that got there around five minutes ago, but the driver didn't mind that much.

A **very **tall woman and her daughter walked out to their car, who's this you may ask, well Brezz and Jennete Harris, she was about 6'3, short brown hair, and bright yellow eyes.

"Now remember, if you ever get into trouble there, I'll personally get you myself got it?!" Jennete laughed.

"Yes mum" Brezz sarcastically answered.

"Alright on with the drive yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Big sister, big sister" a little girl hollered, running through the hallways, 2'7, age six, short blond hair flowing as she ran, with her dark brown eyes boring with excitement, with her father right on her trail.

"Yeah" asked a **very** 'bubbly' girl.

"I want to wish you good luck, at the what ever you doing" the little girl said, her name, Paige Matthews, Bubbles little sister, her father, Jack Matthews, blond spiked hair, dark brown eyes, 5'9.

"It's a new collage experience Paige, and Bubbles, good luck" Jack said

"Thanks and bye dad, good bye Paige" Bubble said while slightly tearing up

"Good bye" Paige said while hugging her older sister

Bubbles soon left out the door to go to the airport.

"Bye mum" Blitz yelled through the house while leaving out the door

"Good bye son" his mother said, Ellie Adams**(A:/N I'm not going to explain her because she's in her room)**

Blitz was about to leave when his older brother jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground

"Alright Andrew, **Get off**" Blitz said calmly, exept the last bit

"Alright, see ya bro" Andrew said, 5'6, brown shaggy hair, light purple eyes.

With that he left, proberly never to return.

Now, the shy girl

Buttercup walked through her apartment checking to see if she had everything, that she owned anyway, she lived with nobody, just no one, her sister is still in Burgess and she has no mother and father to say good bye to, so it's just her, well it **was** just her, but now she's got to leave.

She walked out the building and into the taxi that the school orded her to come in, off to a new life, she thought over and over again.

"Good bye father" Boomer yelled through the house, to his, well, father, Jamison Courtney.

Boomer didn't hear a response, from his father being sick and all, he couldn't realy talk, and plus he is asleep, or was asleep anyway.

He walked out the door ready for his new life.

A little boy and girl came running down the stairs, holding hands, full of laughter waiting for the fun to end, Rose and Ryan Utonium, twins, both having natrual orange hair, Rose, light blue eyes, Ryan, dark pink eyes, 4'3, in their pj's.

"Good bye Blossom" the yelled in sync, probaly planned that.

"Bye guys, do me a favour" Blossom said.

"Yeah" again, in sync.

"Look after dad for me".

"Yeah".

With that Blossom left out the door and into her new life.

"Come on Butch wakey, wakey" His brother whispered in his ears.

"Mmm, get out" Butch said still alseep

"But, you don't want to miss your little taxi, to meet 'your' little 'shy girl'" he whispered again

Butch got up and personally threw him out the door, not berfore saying "she's not 'my' 'shy girl' she's just 'a' 'shy girl'.

Butch got ready and soon walked downstairs, grabbing his bags and some toast his brother made for himself, Jamie Tyler, dark green eyes, jet black hair, 5'9, him and Butch, was, well, twins, exept Butch was slightly younger.

He walked out the door not before hearing "hey bitch, that's my toast" from his brother and a "no cursing" from his mother, he just laughed at his brother's dumbnest.

**Me: That's chapter two done!**

**Blust: See ya**

**Brick: Read**

**Blitz: and**

**Butch: Review**

**Boomer: Good bye**

**Me: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fucking Perfect-Pink**

* * *

The crowd could be heard, roaring and cheering, as another set of sisters sat in their dressing room, being 18, waiting to be called, again, each one doing their own thing, still waiting to be called but another band waits also.

Berserk, oldest of her siblings, taking the liberty of watching the tv while she waited for her sisters to finish up, herself, already ready, wearing the girls little uniform in her signature colour, hot pink. This outfit was quite the unique uniform, it was sorta like they we're in school, anyway, she wore her long-sleeved light pink shirt with a reasonable black jacket over, also wearing black fish-nets on her legs underneath a hot pink skirt, black mary-janes and to finish off, the tie, a hot pink and black striped tie. Her dirty(not like dirt, mud, ect.) orange hair, was put in a sorta high ponytail, some what between the top and the bottom of her head, with spikey ribbon through out the thing like crazy, her spikey bangs covered the top bit of her hot pink eyes, but she didn't really care that much.

Brute, the middle child, trying so despertaly to get out of her clothes,well the tie anyway, she didn't wear ties often, unlike her sister Berserk, who just wore them like all the time. Wearing the outfit the girls decided on(Even with the tie), in her signature colour, dark green, not forest green like Butch but just a simple dark green, anyway, wearing the long-sleeved light green shirt with the black jacket over, wearing the black fish-nets on her legs under a dark green skirt, black mary-janes and the tie, a dark green and black striped tie. Her jet black hair, spiked up, with her also spiked fringe going down the right side of her face, covering 1 of her dark green eyes.

Brat, the youngest child, finishing up her make-up, also wearing the same out fit as her sisters, exept in different types of blue instead, a long sleeved light blue shirt down up underneath the black jacket, wearing black fish-nets underneath a dark blue skirt, black mary-janes with a dark blue and black striped tie. Her dirty blond hair, in 2 high ponytails, where at the end, it curled, her spiked fringe going down the sides of her face barley covering her dark blue eyes.

These 3 girls were now ready to preform, they were at the back stage waiting to be called up, rocking the stage like they always did, exept this time, a not-so-fast song, was going to be played. The same man came up on to the stage again, ready to announce the girl.

"And now, give it up, for, the POWERPUNK GIRLS", roars and claps were heard as the punks came up on stage ready to rock n' roll, sorta.

**Berserk:**

**Made a wrong turn once or twice**

**Dug my way out, blood and fire**

**Bad decision, that's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life**

**Brute:**

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

**Miss 'No way, it's all good'**

**It didn't slow me down.**

**Brat:**

**Mistaken, always second guessing**

**Underestimated, look I'm still around**

The girls started dancing slow, but in a good beat as soon as they hit the chorus.

**All:**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**Brat:**

**You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)**

**About yourself. You were wrong.**

**Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)**

**Make them like you instead.**

**Berserk:**

**So complicated,**

**Look how we all make it.**

**Filled with so much hatred**

**Such a tired game**

**Brute:**

**It's enough, I've done all I could think of**

**Chased down all my demons**

**I've seen you do the same**

**(Oh oh)**

They soon got a few kids from the crowd, and started to dance with them to make it look like they were singing it to them.

**All:**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**Brute:**

**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear**

**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**

**So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard**

**Brat:**

**And it's a waste of my time.**

**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**

**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**

**Berserk:**

**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?**

**Brat:**

**(Yeah! Oh!)**

**Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty**

**All:**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

They were going to walk off the stage, but were soon stopped by 1 of the kids.

"Thank you, for making this the best day ever"

"You welcome" the girls said in sync but then soon started laughing from it, even the little kid was laughing as well.

* * *

**THX for reading guys**!

**Just to let you guys know, if you ever do feel like your not supossed to be in the world, please listen to this song, it'll make you alot better, I should know, my friend feels like this alot, and then she listens to this song and she gets all happy and shit like that.**

**Sorry if you don't like swearing but the other versions stupid.**

**PLEASE R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Chappie 4, finally!**

**Blossom: 'Bout damn time**

**Me: I'm sorry *Put's my hand's up in surrender***

**Bubbles: *Giggling* I don't think she's going to kill you!**

**Me: Well I think she is!**

**Brezz: You're so judge mentle!**

**Me: Am not!**

**Bunny: Are to!**

**Me: Fine be like that! *Crosses my arm's* **

**Buttercup: She doesn't own us!**

**Me: Read my pikachu's!**

After about 4 1/2 hours of flying, they finally made it to the house they were staying in. The house was a light blue colour on the outside, with white window seals and doors, the garden was layed out with well-treated grass, and a garden of all sorts of flowers and tress ranging from roses, lillies, sunflowers, lavender, violet, palm tress, etc, but that was just at the front, at the back there was a pool, about 3 metres deep, and 9.4 metres long, it also had a giant tree house, which had 2 couches and arm-chairs, a x-box 360, all the play-stations, and a heap of games to go with them, there also was a big shed, filled with pool toys, scooters/bikes, ect.

Inside the house was better though, in the lounge room, there was a huge black couch, proberly able to fit around 16 people**(A:/N It's one of those couches that has a 90o angle)**, a 64 inch tv, conected to the internet, and has a variety of different channels, the lounge room also has some black cuboards, with silver carpeting and a white square rug. In the dinning room there was a huge black table(about 5 metres long) covering 10 people, there was a few paintings(framed with saftey glass for the idiots), the kitchen, was white with black cuboards. Then there was the stairs, the carpeting was sliver and black checks, the bedrooms, the girls and boys bedrooms each had 2 bunk beds and a single bed, a bathroom and 3 desks.

They each walked into their rooms and 4 idiots automaticly called their beds, who you may ask, well the purples and yellows.

~Girl's room~

"Called top bunk!" Bunny yelled and chucked her stuff on the top bunk of the bed to the right.

"Also called a top bunk!" Brezz yelled and chucked her stuff on the other.

"Can I have the single bed?" Blossom asked

"Sure, me and Buttercup will have the bottom bunks!" Bubbles anounced/said, and put her bags under the bed.

"Where are you guys going to put your bags?" Buttercup asked

Bunny and Brezz thought about for a while then shrugged their shoulders.

"Well your idiots! Blossom explained

~Boy's room~ (The same time)

"Dibs top bunk!" Blust yelled running into the dumping his bag on the foot of the right bed ladder.

"Same here!" Blitz yelled doing the same thing on the opposite bed.

"I've got the single bed" Brick announced

"Fine, me and Booms will have bottom!" Butch said stating the obvious.

"Booms and I" Brick corrected

"Whatever" Butch scoffed

~Downstairs~

"So, what are we going to do?" Blust asked

"Well in a few minutes you have to meet the principal of the school by video-chat" Anna announced

~Video-chat time~

"Okay kids, so you have to preform a song each in groups, maybe boys and girls, and we'll see if you're in!" The principal, Mr. Garter said.

"Alright, so go and pick a song and then come back, you've got 2 minutes" Anna said

~With the girl's~

"How about, 'Shake it up'?" Bubbles asked

"Na, that's to high-class, maybe 'Your Body'?" Blossom explained

"No, there's perverts out there remember?" Brezz said

"What do you you think Bunny?" Buttercup asked

"Umm, I don't know maybe nothing perveted?"

"What about Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me?" Bubbles asked

"I'm good with that!" Brezz said

"Yeah, I'm fine" Blossom said

"Umm, okay, what about you Buttercup?" Bunny asked

"Sure"

~With the boys~

"Story Of My Life" Blitz yelled out

"No" Brick said in a simple answer

"Fine, what about, Payphone?"

"Yes, I love that song!" Blust explained

"Sure" Butch said

"Let's do it!" Boomer announced

"Okay" Brick agreed

~Back to video-chat~

"Have you guys choose your songs?" Anna asked

"Yep!"

"Ah-ha"

"Okay, boy your first" Mr. Garter announced

**Brick: **

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

Brick pointed to Blossom with one hand while the other hand on his heart.

**Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

He put up two fingers towards the video-chat.

**Boomer:**

**Yeah, I, know it's hard to remember**

Boomer put his hand to his head and made a puzzled face.

**The people we used to be**

**It's even harder to picture,**

He put his thumbs and poitner fingers together to make it look like a picture. (You know like when you pretend to take a picture of someone, if you haven't done that, you weird!)

**That you're not here next to me.**

**Blust:**

**You say it's too late to make it,**

**But is it too late to try?**

**And in our time that you wasted**

Blust tapped his wrist like there was a clock there, even though the wasn't.

**All of our bridges burned down**

**Blitz:**

**I've wasted my nights,**

**You turned out the lights**

**Now I'm paralyzed.**

**Still stuck in that time**

**When we called it love**

Blitz made a heart with his fingers and then twinkled his hands of his head. (Like in 'Bring It On' when they get help from a teacher, but he ends up teaching the same dance to another school.)

**But even the sun sets in paradise.**

**Butch:**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

Butch winked at Buttercup causing her to blush.

**Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

He, like Brick, pointed up two fingers at the video-chat.

**Blust:**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song, I'll be sick**

**Blitz:**

**Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow**

**'Cause you forgort yesterday**

**I gave you my love to borrow,**

**But you just gave it away**

**Boomer:**

**You can't expect me to be fine,**

**I don't expect you to care**

**I know I've said it before**

**All of our bridges burned down**

**Brick:**

**I've wasted my nights,**

**You turned out the lights**

**Now I'm paralyzed.**

**Still stuck in that time**

**When we called it love**

**But even the sun sets in paradise.**

**Blust:**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**Brick:**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song, I'll be sick**

**Now I'm at a payphone**

**Butch:**

**Man, fuck that shit**

**I'll be out spending all this money**

**While you're sitting round wondering**

**Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,**

**Made it from the bottom**

**Now when you see me I'm stunning,**

**And all of my cars start with a push of a button**

**Telling me the chances I blew up**

**Or what ever you call it,**

**Switch the number to my phone**

**So you never could call it,**

**Don't need my name on my shirt,**

**You can tell it I'm ballin'**

**Swish, what a shame could of got picked**

**Had a really good game but you missed your last shot**

**So you talk about who you see at the top**

**Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for**

**Phantom pulled up valet doors**

**Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for**

**Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take**

**That little piece of shit with you**

All of the girls, even the other boys, were suprised how he could rap that good.

**Boomer:**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**Blitz:**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song, I'll be sick**

**Now I'm at a payphone**

The boys finished up then sat on chair that randomly appeared there.

"Alright girls, you're up!"

**Blossom:**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

Blossom pulled a sexy pose, which left Brick drolling the whole way.

**Bubbles:**

**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

Bubbles dropped her head down at the camera, slowly bring her head back up leaving Boomer biting his lip.

**Brezz:**

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**

Brezz stuck the finger up at a smirking Blust secretly, also leaving him drolling by dropping down low.

**Bunny:**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

Bunny jumped and landed with her legs spread open, giving Blitz a pretty good view of her ass.

**Brezz:**

**I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like**

**I'm the kind that boys fantasize**

She girls dropped down low and fanned the hands at the boys, mainly Blust.

**I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like**

She walked to the camera and pointed her finger at it then making her way back to the group.

**Bubbles:**

**I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the**

**Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll**

**Buttercup:**

**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

Buttercup pulled a innocent face like she did nothing wrong,, which of corse, left Butch having that felling he get's, desperate for her.

**Blossom:**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**Bubbles:**

**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

**Brezz:**

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**

**Buttercup:**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

Blossom posed on 'sexy', Bubbles on 'naughty' and Brezz on 'bitchy'.

**Bunny:**

**My mouth never takes a holiday**

**I always shock with the things I say**

**I was always the kid in school**

**Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late**

**Blossom:**

**And when it came to the guys I'd lay,**

**I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out**

**That I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy**

**Brezz: **

**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

**Buttercup:**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**Bunny:**

**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

**Bubbles:**

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**

**Blossom:**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me **

Buttercup posed on 'sexy', Bunny on 'naughty' and Bubbles on 'bitchy'.

**Buttercup:**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**Naughty, naughty, naughty**

**Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy**

**Me**

**Blossom:**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**Naughty, naughty, naughty**

**Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy**

**Me**

**Bubbles:**

**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

**Brezz:**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**Blossom:**

**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

**Bubbles:**

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**

**Bunny:**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me **

**Buttercup:**

**I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly**

**Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money**

**I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty**

**Blossom:**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

**Bubbles: **

**I pick my skirts to be sexy**

**Just like my thoughts a bit naughty**

**When I'm out with my girls bitchy**

**Can't change I am**

**Sexy naughty bitchy me **

Silence, just silence, untill 2 idiots broke it.

"Woah, shake dat sexy ass"

"Areeeba"

"Shut up" Brezz said while blushing

"So?" Anna asked

"Their in, see you guys Monday" With that Mr. Garter signed off.

All eyes turned to Buttercup, who back awayed rather quickly.

"Y-yes?" Buttercup question

"Didn't know you were that type of girl" Blitz said answering her question.

"U-um, w-what are you t-talking about?" Buttercup asked.

"The way you shook that very, very sexy ass!" Blust answered slowly walking towards her.

"Losers, get off her!" Brezz yelled at them.

"We're not on her babe!" Blust said smirking at Brezz

"Don't call me 'babe' asshole" Brezz backfired

"Fine babe"

"Ahh, you impossible!" Brezz said storming off to her room.

**Me: Finished, it was pretty long though**

**Blust: Congrats, you figured that out! *Sarcasm* *Also clapping very slowly***

**Me: Shut up**

**Blitz: Is it over? *Coming out from hiding spot behind a random fridge***

**Brick: Depends, are you talking about the chapter or the whole story?**

**Blitz: I don't know *Shrugs his shoulders***

**Boomer: *Slaps his face* Useless**

**Blitz: Your point?**

**Butch: Some one's an idiot!**

**Blitz: Again, your point?**

**Me: *Tired from this comotion* Bye my pikachu's!**

**Blust: See ya, ladies *Winking towards you***

**Brick: Ignore the pervert!**

**Blust: Hey!**

**Me: Again, bye *Closes my word so no one can interupt again***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Oh I'm looking for my leopard!**

**Blossom: Where can he be?**

**Bubbles: My leopard's proberly some where,**

**Brezz: Looking for me**

**Bunny: I don't know where my leopard is and it's after dark**

**Buttercup: I'm not continuing it! *Bored expression***

**Me: I hope he isn't getting mugged, out in the park!**

**Buttercup: Are we finished now?**

**Me: No, you've got to sing the whole next verse by your self now!**

**Buttercup: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause you didn't sing your part in this!**

**Buttercup: Fine, wait verse?**

**Me: Yep, now sing!**

**Buttercup: So I'm wondering around the streets, out in the rain, looking for my leopard who has, got lost again! My leopard's navigation skills are totally crap, I really 'ought to teach that shit how to read a map! Happy?**

**Me: Yes, very, I don't own anything!**

**Brezz: Read her pikachu's!**

~The following week after the video-chat~

~With the girls~

"Bag?"

"Check!"

"Books?"

"Check!"

"Make-up?"

"Check!"

"Us being dressed?"

"Check!, Wait no"

"Then let's get dressed!"

~With the boys~

"Wake up Butch!" A voice whispered in the boy's ear, who's? Boomer's, that's who's.

"Why?" A _very _tired Butch asked

"Because we'll be late for school you nimpty!" Blitz yelled pushing Butch off of his bed, landing with a loud thud.

"Ow" Butch said, and getting up to notice what _all _the boys were wearing, simple black and blue jeans, signautre colour shirts, Brick wearing a blood-red leather jacket and his hat, Blust a gold jumper around his waist, and the shoes, Brick having red and black jordans on, Boomer in dark blue and black thorocrafts, Blitz in simple purple and white tennis shoes and Blust in gold, black and white osiris' with their hair how they had it at the asembly, ot like always, then going to their personal bathroom to shower.

The boys heard a soft knock coming from the outside of their door, in which Brick got voted to answer.

"T'sup Buttercup?" Brick asked noticing she was wearing some light blue jeans, with a black and green striped zipped-up jacket, a what seemed to be a white shirt, and black and green sneakers, her raven black hair was down to her mid-back.

"Anna told me to give you your bags" Buttercup said while handing a bag to Brick, with Blust coming up to them and retreiving his bag

"Thanks love" he said in an english acsent.

"You're welcome" Buttercup said confused why he was talking like that.

'Bang' Their bathroom door opens, and reveals Butch standing there in just a towel below the waist, dripping wet, leaving Buttercup blushing, looking at his very moist chest, slowly looking down.

"Hey Buttercup, are you alright, you seem a bit red?" Butch asked/noticed, coming up to her and touching her for-head.

"A-a-a-a-a-anna told me to give you your bags!" Buttercup stuttered, while shoving his bag into is chest and powered walk away down the stairs.

"Was it something I said?"

~Downstairs~

"Buttercup? Are you alright you face is kinda red?" Bubbles asked being concered.

"No way, she must of had seen a half naked guy to be in the face" Brezz said while laughing.

Buttercup just stayed silent.

"You didn't? Bunny asked.

"I was just kidding though" Brezz said while sweat dropping reaching out to Buttercup.

"Well, if it was anyone, my guess is Butch" Blossom said with a finger and thumb on her chin looking at Buttecup.

"How'd you know? Buttercup asked

"I said guess" Blossom resured her

Just then Anna popped in over hearing the conversation from the kitchen.

"So Buttercup, how was it?" Anna asked

"How was what?" Buttercup answering her question with a question.

"We mean, how was staring at one of the most hottest guys we know?" Bubbles answered while giggling.

"Well you have to admit, he's not the only hot one" Blossom said in a sort of dream state.

"Hmm, this is getting interesting by the secound" Anna laughed, causing the other to laugh except Buttercup.

"O-okay can we please stay off the subject!" Buttercup demanding more than asking.

"Okay, we've caused enough trouble for you today!" Anna said while laughing a bit.

Just then, the boys come down the stairs over hearing the girls giggling and shushing each other.

"What we miss?" Blust said while leaning over the girls, mainly Brezz, with her wearing a short yellow dress going down just below her waist, with below-knee high dark blue jeans, with a black jacket and yellow and white jordans, with her light blue hair in a braid down her left shoulder.

"Nothing much" Brezz replied.

"Oh really?" Blitz said leaning over Bunny, noticing she was wearing some light purple jeans, with a dark purple and black crop-top with black, white and light purple country road mattie joggers, her chestnut brown hair was up in a high messy bun.

"Yes really!" Bunny answered.

"Are you sure? Brick asked over Blossom, she was wearing a dark pink skirt up to her knees, a white long-sleeved shirt, with a red tie beneath a light pink vest and deep red cowgirl boots, her natural orange hair was up in a high ponytail, holding by a red ribbon.

"Yeah, just a girl talk" she replied

"You neather-lands wouldn't understand!" Bubbles said while looking at Boomer.

"How would you know" Boomer asked the girls, mainly Bubbles, noticing she was wearing a light blue tank top with a white skirt going just below her waist, with black stockings and black mary-janes, her golden blond hair was put in 2 low ponytails.

Buttercup and Butch just watched the other's fighting untill Buttercup turned to Butch to apoligze.

"I'm sorry I sort of, umm, walked in on you? Buttercup said confused of what she was saying, noticing he was wearing the same thing as the boys except, he had a dark green tanks top on, with a black leather jacket over, and green and black MVP converses.

"It's okay, plus I think you were enjoying it more then me, right tomato face?" Butch asked while chuckling.

Buttercup turned an extreme red, darker than Brick's eyes.

"I-i d-did not!" Buttercup stuttered

All eyes were now on the 2 greens, watching their display, Butch leaning over Buttercup who was backing up towards the back of the couch.

"Woah Butch, calm down there, go to a room, please!" Blust said while laughing, causing Buttercup to tuen even redder, and himself being slapped at the back of te head by Brezz.

"Oww, you bitch, don't do shit to me!" Blust yelled at a sterned Brezz.

"All fair fucker!" Brezz returned the favour.

"Alright kiddies, let's get to school!" Anna said causing ervyone's attention.

~At the school after a very annoying road trip there~

"Wow" Blust said while looking at the buliding in front of him.

St. Peters Collage for the Talented was a 3 story buliding spreading about 50 of the house they currently live in, with a _giant _field for all sorts of sports and activites, it was a white building with a dark red roof, it had a heap of tables/veranders around the place.

When they walked inside the school, they got a even bigger suprise when they fond what ws in the building, they had a deep red carpet covering the whole school, except the kitchen's and gym's, you know those sort of room's, different types of silver's wall's, a white roof, and a heap of pictures of atrist's and band's, the old principal's and other pictures.

They walked to the office to revieve their scedule, and locker numbers, stuff like that, when they did Mr. Garter looked up from his work and smiled at them telling them to sit and or stand where ever, and which Blust and Brezz automaticlly called the lounge, lying all over it.

"So kids, all your lockers will be near each to other's, and you will all have the same classes so I need at least 2 names to put it under!" Mr. Garter said.

Everyone moved back except Buttercup and Bubbles, whom had no idea what was happening.

"Names please?"

"Bubbles Matthews"

"Buttercup Frost"

"Middle names aswell please"

"Oh, Daleine" Bubbles said

"Umm, Marie" Buttercup answered

"Thank you girls, no next classes doesn't start untill 10 minutes, so in the mean time, maybe look around for you next class, which is art." Mr. Garter said

They all walked out of the office and made their way to room A14, Blust and Brezz pouting saying that they should get more better high-class classes instead of boring low-class ones.

"You know Bubbs, your middle name is like mying sort of" Boomer siad to Bubbles

"Why, what's your middle name?" Bubbles asked Boomer, but causing everyone to lokk at them.

"Mying's Dale" Boomer answered

"Ha, they are alike!" Blust laughed

"What's your middle idiot?" Brezz asked

"Why?"

"Because, how about we all tell our middle names!" Brezz demanded more than asked

"Fine, myings Laurence" Blust asnwered

"Okay, mying is Laylany" Brezz said while smiling

"Jacob" Brick said while putting up his hand.

"Tadia" Bunny said pointing to her self.

"Mying is Tray" Blitz said

"Umm, mying's Jacaline" Blossom said

"What's your's Butch?" Buttercup asked

"Why?" Butch questioned

"Because, we want to know dickhead!" Brezz said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine" Butch said dragging the word at as far as he could.

"It's Marcus, happy?" Butch said/asked

"It's cute" Buttercup whispered to her self, but Butch heard it and started to back her up against the wall.

"What do you mean 'it's cute', hmm? Butch asked causing Buttercup to blush from the close contact.

"U-umm, it's just, my dog use to be called Marcus, and he was a cute dog!" Buttercup said gaining a bit more confidence towards Butch walking forward.

Butch backed up a bit causing Buttercup to smirk and continue towards him.

"Buttercup?" Brezz asked seeing the smirk on her face.

"Yeah?" Buttercup asked not even looking at her.

"W-what's happening?" Bubbles questioned

~In Buttercup's mind when she back fired at Butch (POV aswell)~

"Angel, help me take over again!" I yelled towards the girl in front of me.

"Why, this is funny!" Angel laughed.

Angel was one of those girl's who was good, but also has a slight dark side, she was wearing a white blouse with black jeans and white sneakers, her hair was a pure white and let loose just below her shoulders, with, believe it or not, a halo above her head, she also had light green eyes.

"ANGEL, HELP ME!" I screamed at her

"Alright, I'll help!"

"Thank you" I replied

"So why did the sexual twins take over? Angel asked, while we were walking towards the twin's little room where we could take over.

"You mean Samual and Samantha? I asked

"Yeah, them" She answered

"Because Butch got to close, and they just, poof, took over!" I said while spreading my fingers out on 'poof'.

"Oh, okay"

We continued walking until we got to the room were we fond the button to take over.

~Back to normal (Normal POV)~

Buttercup snapped out of her mind when she realised she was acutally sitting on top of Butch. She quickly got off him causing a deep blush coming across her face.

"I-i'm s-sorry!" Buttercup said while turing around so no one could see her face.

"Heh, why did you do it anyway, you were seriously turning me on?! Butch asked while turning Buttercp around while a grin on his face.

"U-um" Was a Buttercup could manage out, his eyes were bouring into her eyes, showing mostly lust.

Just lust.

Just then the bell rang and kids poured out of their rooms towards theire next classes.

"That's our que" Brick said breaking the greens apart.

They waited for everyone to clear out of the hall way and then made their way towards art.

They opened the door to reveal a tall man standing towards the board, his back faced towards the class, he looked over at them, his sort black hair was slightly spiked over his deep brown eyes, he was wearing black pants and a purple short-sleeved shirt, he was about in his 20's about 6'4.

"Hello what can I do for you?" He asked

"First you can tell us your name and second, we're this class new students" Brick said

"Oh, oops, my name is Gordan Hillory, but just call me Mr. Hillory" Mr. Hillory said

"Alright would you like to tell the class you names?" Mr. Hillory asked

"Sure, my name is Brick Jojo" Brick said, while all the girls looked up at him saying her was gorgeous, and the guys looking kinda bored.

"Hi I'm Blossom Utonium, nice to meet you" Blossom said causing the the guys to automaticaly look up, maybe a bit down.

"Hello, I'm Bubbles Matthews, hope we all get along!" She stepped in with a smile on her face, with everyone definitley wanting to get along from her cheery language.

"T'sup I'm Blust Evans" Blust said while looking at most of the girls.

"Don't go for him" Brezz started while pointing at Blust.

"I'm Brezz Harris" She continued

"Hey, I'm Boomer Courtney" Boomer said while flashing a toothy grin, causing the girls to sigh at him.

"I'm Blitz Adams" Blitz said while leaning on an irritated Boomer

"And I'm Bunny Maxwell" She jummped on Blitz causing him to let go of Boomer and hold her legs up.

"H-hi I'm Buttercup Frost, n-nice to m-meet you a-all" She stuttered causing all the girls to look at her squeaking at her cuteness.

"And I'm Butch Tyler, I guess" Butch said while looking bored.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Blossom asked the class.

A boy with a green and black cap over his orange hair and dark purple eyes raised his hand.

"Um, yes you" Brick said pointing towards the boy

"Um, yeah what's you favourite colour?" He asked

"Really Fredo?" Another boys said with red, spiked hair with royal blue eyes.

"Shut up Wyatt!" This Fredo kid yelled across the room.

"And my name's 'Fredie' not 'Fredo'!" Fredie said

"Um, on with question" Another kid said with a black hoodie on over his blond hair and what seemed to be green eyes with red at the pupil.

"Right, mying's pink" Blossom said

"Baby blue" Bubbles exclaimed

"Light purple" Bunny said

"Yellow" Brezz said while looking at Fredie

"Light green" Buttercup said with out a stutter

Silence

"Not just you guys, the 'guys' aswell" Fredie said

"Fine, red" Brick said

"Dark blue" Boomer answered

"Dark purple" Blitz said looking more bored then Butch

"Gold, 'cause it's my eye colur, cool right? Blust said while pointing to his eyes with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Dark green" Butch said

"So mainly, you guys like you eye colour?" This other kid asked with shaggy orange hair like Boomer's with yellow streaks though his bangs and light purple eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so" Blitz said while looking at everyone's eyes colour.

"Alright, any other questions?" Bubbles asked

The kid with the shaggy hair raised his hand.

"Yeah, you" Blust said pointing to the kid.

"Umm, are any of you guys dating?"

"Umm, no, what's you name?" Brezz said and asked

"Oh, I'm Patrick, Fredie's _twin _brother!"

"I have a twin brother" Butch said with no emotion causing everyone looking at him straight away.

'What?" Butch asked

"You have a twin brother?" Brick asked

"Yeah, his name his Jamie" Butch answered

"I have twin siblings" Blossom said

"Really?!" Patrick said getting excited at the many twins.

"Yeah their names are Rose and Ryan" Blossom said while smiling at Patrick.

"Okay, let's get to work shall we" Mr. Hillory demanded more then asked.

**Me: Woah, that took a long time.**

**Brick: She's using her OC's from the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Boomer: Just letting you know**

**Butch: Adios**

**Me: No explain the Buttercup's mind thing**

**Butch: Fine, Buttercup has power's, such as you know ice, from her mother and father, Queen Elsa and King Jack Frost, and she has different personalities. Happy?**

**Me: Yes, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Number 6**

**Bubbles: Yes, thank you, I won't to know what happens!**

**Me: Why?**

**Bubbles: 'Cause I do, you just left at mid-point last chapter.**

**Me: Fine, where's everyone else *Start's looking around***

**Anna: Their all gone, they left you, even Bubbles just now**

**Me: Harsh**

**Anna: Read her pikachu's**

**Me: Enjoy**

~The same time as when the puff's and ruff's transfered to St. Peter's(Term 2)~

~In the Palace of Burgess~

"King Jack, Queen Elsa, you didn't die"

"Yes Alice, 'cause were just standing her 'cause we're dead!" King Jack said sarcastically.

King Jack Frost, his hair as white as snow was messed up sightly covering his royal blue eyes. Jack married Queen Elsa when he was 23, and had an annoying little girl at age 24, and a perfect little girl at age 27, but he is currently 42.

Princess Alice Bjorgman, her dirty blond hair was fixed in 2 low braids down her shoulders, with a right side fringe covering the right eye, light blue. Alice takes the last name of her father, Kristoff Bjorgman, she is currently 16 and in year 11 at Burgess Collage.

"Haha, owned Alice!" Prince Alex laughed sarcastically.

"Apoligze to your sister" Prince Kristoff said pointing to his son.

Prince Kristoff Bjorgman, his dirty blond hair was hanging loose partly covering his deep brown eyes. Kristoff married Princess Anna(Who's with Buttercup, not so far away from Burgess) when he was 22, and had 2 children at age 23, thus they be twins Alex and Alice.

Prince Alex Bjorgman, his bright orange hair was spiked on the top of his head with a left side fringe covering 1 of his deep brown eyes. Alex also takes the father's last name, and is currently attending Burgess Collage in year 11, him being 16.

"Guy's, we really need to start to find Buttercup and Anna" Queen Elsa said to the 2 princes.

Queen Elsa Frost, her strawberry blond hair was fixed in a braid going down her left shoulder, with bits of hair barley covering her light blue eyes. Elsa married Jack when she was 22, and had 2 little girls at the ages of 23 and 26, she is currently 41.

"Right, finding my baby sister!" Princess Khloe said banging the bottom her fist into her palm.

Princess Khloe Frost, her strawberry blond hair was left loose to her mid-back, with a slight finrge slightly covering her royal blue eyes. Khloe is 3 years older than her younger sister, Buttercup Frost, she married Jordan Boulbe about 3 months ago, though she did not take his last name, she is now 20.

"So when are we going to start?" Jordan asked Elsa.

Jordan Boulbe, his jet black hair was spiked on the top of his head, with a right side fringe pulled to the side, barley covering his light brown eyes. Jordan hasn't became a prince yet because he hasn't had a coranation yet, he is 1 year older then Khloe, where he married her 3 months ago, he is now 21.

"We're starting right now" Jack said pumping is fist in the air.

~At the house in St. Peter's~

"Buttercup, come here right now!" Anna yelled very frantic from the lounge room.

Buttercup ran down the stairs as quickly as she could to see what Anna was yelling about. She made it to the lounge room where she saw the news being played on the tv.

_**"News flash, King Jack and Queen Elsa of Burgess has recently came from the suposed death, apparently the actually washed up on the Perdido Beach just south from Burgess, from the terrible ship-wreak that happened 9 years ago." **_The reporter exclaimed.

Everyone else had also came into the room to see what was happening.

_**"News is, that the king and queen are trying to find Queen Elsa's sister, Princess Anna Arendale, and their daughter, Princess Buttercup Frost, if anyone has any information on where they may be, please contact us to contact the king and queen, this Sandy Beaches reporting, next up,' sports'." **_Sandy Beaches finished.

Everyone had their mouths open of what they had just heard, then Blust spoke.

"A-are you guys the lost princess'?" He asked Buttercup and Anna, his response was Buttercup nodding.

"Buttercup was being threatned to be killed by a group called 'The Gangrene Gang', it was so fierce that we had to keep her safe, so I took her and moved to Townsvile for saftey." Anna said.

"Is this true Buttercup?" Butch asked as he took a step forward and took her hand, his response was another nod from her.

"We have to go back now, don't we Anna?" Buttercup asked while looking at Anna with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Buttercup, we have to" Anna said not wanting to look in her eyes.

"Pack up Buttercup" Anna started

"We have to leave before we're forced" Anna finished

"NO!" Buttercup screamed at her, causing everyone to step back a bit, even Butch.

"What?!" Anna demanded

"No, I don't want to go! I've made actual friends here" Buttercup answered with tears in her eyes, she then ran up to the room.

"Buttercup?!" Anna yelled after her.

"What does she mean 'actual friends' Anna? Butch demanded while looking down at the floor.

"Huh?" Anna answered causing Butch to look up.

"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN 'ACTUAL FRIENDS' ANNA?!" Butch yelled at her causing everyone to back up.

"You know she's a shy girl right?" Anna asked Butch, with her response being a nod.

"Well, she never talked to anyone except Sven and Olaf at the palace" Anna continued.

"Who are Sven and Olaf?" Blossom asked

"Sven is a reindeer and and Olaf is a talking snowman that was made by Elsa when she was about 21" Anna answered

"Talking snowman?" Brick questioned

"Yeah, where'd Butch go?" Anna replied causing everyone to look around for Butch.

~Up stairs (Buttercup's POV)~

"Why? Why did we have to go? I don't want to go home, my friends are here." I thought as I snuggled against myself hearing Butch yell down stairs, well I think it's Butch anyway.

After about a minute or so, I heard a the door creak open, proberly Anna, forcing me to pack up my stuff.

"Go away Anna!" I said notcing the bed shift. **(A:/N Ha, see what I did there? Buttercup is Elsa's daughter and Elsa says 'go away Anna', ha, I'm completley funny!)**

"Who said it's Anna?" I heard a complete other voice say.

I looked up to reveal Butch sitting there with what seemed to be concern in his eyes.

"I want to meet Olaf" He said while looking into my eyes.

"How do you know about Olaf? I asked shocked, looking into his eyes.

"Your other friends, Anna told us" He replied

"Us?" I questioned

"There _are _other people in this house, you know? Butch answered.

"Oh, right I knew that" I said while scratching the back of my head.

He just laughed at my, I think, stupidness.

"Hey, don't laugh!" I said as I was laughing and hitting his chest which just kept him laughing.

Plan B.

"Hey you know how Queen Elsa has ice powers?" I asked him

"Your mum, and yeah!" He said still laughing

Now plan B goes into action.

I put out my hands and BAM, he got sent flying by my ice powers and struck right into the wall, causing no pain at all.

"Ow, you didn't have to go that far" He said while we were laughing.

~In the limo the king and queen are in~

"Hey, Buttercup has used her powers" Jack said while looking at the screen in fornt of him.

Let me explain. When Buttercup was a new born, Jack and Elsa could track her use of powers by putting a power tracker on her, Kristoff designed when baby Khloe was young. In which, there are power tracker's in both of their daughter's to keep them safe, such as if they got kidnapped, and they or the kidnapper was forced to use their powers, they could track where ever it came from and rescue them.

"Where does it say they are?" Elsa asked Jack

"In St. Peter's, 24 Orgle Drive." Jack answered

"Donald, take us to St. Peter's, 24 Orgle Drive" Elsa orded to the driver who nodded in response.

~A hour later~

The king and queen was now staring at the house in front of them, it's now or never, they both thought.

Some body guard's burst through the door of the house, they soon cleared off the hall way, to make room for the king and queen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brick yelled trying to get out of a guards hold.

"King Jack and Queen Elsa has found the missing princess" One of the guards said, he was wearing a black suit, with a blue dress shirt, with a few extra objects for reporting. (Like a FBI agent)

"Where are the princess'?" Elsa said walking into the lounge room, she was wearing a light blue dress, with black heals and a dark blue jacket over.

"We don't know!" Blust said struggling in the guards hold.

"That's a lie Blust, we do know" Anna said coming into the room with Blossom at her side carrying some of Anna's bags.

"Anna!" Elsa said running to her sister hugging her.

"Elsa!" Anna said hugging her back.

"Where's Buttercup?" Jack said walking with Khloe and Jordan at his side, with Kristoff behind him, and the twins behind Kristoff. Jack was wearing a dark blue, casual shirt with black jeans, and light blue and black converses. Kristoff was wearing casual dark blue jeans with a black singlet, black leather jacket, and black and white thorocrafts. Khloe was wearing a light purple knee-high skirt with a white tank-top and black mary-janes. Jordan was wearing the same thing as Jack except light purple instead of blue. The twins was wearing the school uniform for Burgess Collage, black pants or skirt, a white short-sleeved shirt, with a black jacket over and any typr of shoes, Alex wearing black and yellow MVP converses, Alice wearing yellow and white knee-high converses.

"Kristoff! Alex! Alice!" Anna yelled coming to her other family snuggling them in hugs.

"I'll ask again, where's Buttercup?" Jack said shooting a death-glare at Brick and Blitz.

"There up stairs" Blitz said trying to back up from Jack.

Jack and Elsa went up stairs with a few guards following them.

"Buttercup?!" Jack yelled down the up-stairs hall room.

"Sweetie, which room are you in?" Elsa yelled after Jack did.

~Buttercup's POV~

"Sweetie, which room are you in?" I heard a voice yell.

"They're here Butch" I said looking up at him.

"What are you going to do?" Butch replied looking at me.

"Me? Just me?" I asked him

"Well, they're your parents, not mine" He replied

"No! You're coming with me! I said

"You're kidding right?" He asked

"Does it look like it?" I answered with a question

"I-i, can't go with you to the palace, it just doesn't seem..."

He didn't even get to finish before I kissed him square on the mouth.

~Butch's POV~

She kissed me. She actually kissed me! I thought getting a bit to excited, wow, she's a great kisser.

We were completley into the kiss we didn't even notice the door open, and right there, was the king and queen staring at us.

"Having fun with my daughter?" Elsa asked causing us to brake up the kiss.

"U-um, mum, dad, w-what are you doing here?" Buttercup asked, face fulled with red like mying. I mean, we were kissing in front of her parents, more then parents, the king and queen of Burgess. Whops.

"We are here to bring you back to the palace!" Jack answered her.

"Now come on, we got to go" Elsa said looking at me.

"I don't want to go though" Buttercup said hugging me, burring her face in my chest.

"If you want, this young man could come with us, so we can know him a bit more" Elsa said causing Jack to look at her like she was crazy.

"Els',we can't do that, he looks like a peasant" Jack said whispering the last part trying for me not to hear, obvisously didn't work.

"I'm not a peasant!" I yelled at him

"Excuse me?" He said

"You're excused" I replied

"Hmm, I like you, your coming" Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"BC" I girl yelled running into the room nad practally removed me from her and pounced on her.

"Ahh, Khloe, get off of me" Buttercup yelled trying to get this 'Khloe' chick off her.

I just laughed at her causing her to strick me again with her ice, smashing me into a wall.

"Ahh, Buttercup!" I said rubbing my sore head.

"Just get you shit ready" She replied at me.

~A few hours later (Normal POV)~

"So, Khloe right?" Blossom asked as Butch and Buttercup came down the stairs holding hands with a bunch of guards holding their bags.

"Yeah! I'm Buttercup's older sister" She squealed while jumping on Buttercup, again.

"Khloe get the fuck off me" Buttercup yelled at her.

"BUTTERCUP! No swearing, your a princess!" Elsa yelled at her.

"Fine, sorry" Buttercup said not really caring.

"Are you guys coming with us to the palace?" Jack asked the bunch of kids that he didn't know.

"Ahh, we really shouldn't" Blossom said putting her hands up.

"Well to bad, you're coming" Anna said, as more guards came down with the others bags in their hands.

"Fine, I guess if we're already packed, I guess so" Brick said rolling his eyes.

~In the palace of Burges after a silent road trip~

"Woah!" Blust gasped out looking at the room around him.

They were currently in Buttercup's room, her room had light green walls with black vertical stripes, she had a dark green, soft carpet with silver dots spread over it. She had 3 cuboard's, 1 placed to the left of the door when you walk in the room, and the other 2 placed along the left wall when you walk through the door, she had a black desk at the back wall, next to the wall-in-wordrobe that was just behind the second cuboard, and with outed-window with light green curtains and black and dark green pillows on the black seat. Her bed was king-sized, and was different shades of green, black and sliver, it was to the right of the door, but just before the bed, there was a music player on a black mini cuboard. Further to the bed there was a door that _wouldn't _open at all, except had no key lock, on the left wall, before the first cuboard, there was a personal bathrom.

"Hey, why doesn't this door open?" Brezz said trying to open the door near the desk.

"Is it locked?" Bunny asked

"No, it has no key lock in the door or handle!" Brezz said looking around the door.

"Because, you have to open it a special way" Buttercup said while sitting on her bed reading a Fullmetal Alchemist manga.

"You like books, don't you?" Blossom asked looking at all the books in the cuboard closest to the bathroom.

"If you want, you can open it and look inside properly" Buttercup said still reading the manga.

"You're reading the book backwards" Blitz said leaning oer her, causing her to look up.

"No I'm not, you read manga's backwards" Buttercup said going back to the manga.

"Hmm, did not know that" Blust said looking at the dvd's in the cuboard near the door.

"You have a laptop?" Boomer asked looking at the light green laptop on the desk.

"Yeah, that's what it look like" Buttercup said still paying no attention, except to the manga.

"Can you open the door?" Bubbles said walking over to the door.

"When I unpack my things, sure" Buttercup said getting up and putting her book in the cuboard.

"How long will that take?" Butch said finally speaking.

"I don't know, 20 minutes?" Buttercup shruged her shoulders.

"Oh, okay" Butch said looking at her while sitting on her bed, taking 1 of her pillows into his arms.

"You okay there?' Brick asked looking over at Butch who nodded in response.

"Hey sister!" Khloe said jumping on Buttercup.

"Ahh, Khloe!" Buttercup said trying to get her off.

"I thought you were the older siser?" Bubbles asked looking at the 2 sisters.

"She is!" Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"What did Butch do to you in the room?" Bunny asked at the sudden change of attitude in Buttercup.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Buttercup asked looking at Bunny with narrowed eyes.

"I will get it out of you 1 day" Bunny said with suspicious eyes.

~About 20 minutes later~

"Now can you open the door?" Brezz asked as Buttercup got on her bed.

"I am" Buttercup said taking the painting off the wall over her pillows to reaveal a safe. (20cmx20cm)

"What are you doing" Butch asked looking at her.

"Here, hold this" Buttercup said giving the painting to Butch.

Buttercup took out some items out of the safe and chucked them on the bed.

"Why did you have 3 ipods in there?" Blitz asked coming up and taking a box.

"You can have 1 if you want" Buttercup said while crawling into the safe.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Butch asked standing on the bed, grabbing her legs to come out.

"Butch!" Buttercup said shaking her legs getting him off.

"Alright, but tell me when you want to come out" Butch said obaying her commands.

~Buttercup's POV~

Okay, so just got to press a few buttons and flick a switch to open the game room. I thought looking at the control pad in front of me.

Green, then it's yellow, then purple, then aqua and then green again, now the switch. I thought pushing the buttons and flicking the switch.

"Alright Butch, pull me out" I said, hopefully he heard me.

I was soon being pulled out of the safe, and onto the bed.

"Alright, now the door should be open" I said nodding to the door.

~Normal POV~

Brezz opened the door to reveal a stair case to another room, everyone walked up the stairs, scared of what might come out, except for Buttercup, you knew what was in there.

"Ta-da" Buttercup said swinging the door open to let everyone in.

Inside the room, was a giant game room, on the right of the door the was a shoot, where you put stuff in and it would go back to where it's home was. In front of the door, there was a giant black leather couch, waiting to be sat on, next to the returner thing, there was a dark green couch with a table in front of it, contiuning in front of the leather couch, on the far enn of the room, there was a giant flat-screen tv, conected to everything you could think of. On the other wall, there was a window with the same design as the other window, with a fridge, powered by Buttercup's ice, on the left side of the room, a few metres in front of the leather couch to the wall.

"Holy shit" Brick gasped out spinning around the room having a good look.

"You have a fridge?" Blust said opening it and revieving a bottle of orange juice.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Brezz asked looking at the bottle in Blust's hands.

"Yeah, tastes fine" Blust answered

"Okay, get me 1" Brezz said opening her hands to recieve the juice.

"Get me 1" Buttercup said also opening her hands to catch the juice.

**Me: Finished**

**Brick: I want a sick pad like that!**

**Me: To bad! *Pocking my tounge out at him***

**Butch: If you actually want to see what the room's look like**

**Blust: She will put a design on DeviantArt.**

**Boomer: Not anything detailed**

**Blitz: I will be called**

**Me: What If Story-Princess Buttercup's room designs**

**Butch: She doesn't own the characters**

**Brick: Except her OC's**

**Blitz: She doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist either**

**Boomer: Or orange juice**

**Blust: See ya**

**Me: Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm back**

**Brezz: Great *Sarcasm***

**Me: I know**

**Bubbles: So, when are we actually going to sing another song?**

**Me: Hmm, how about, we do it in this chapter?**

**Blossom: Maybe, when we're listening to music in the room?**

**Me: Sure, great idea**

**Buttercup: Now, what was I supposed to say?**

**Me: *Sighs* Bunny, can you please do it?**

**Bunny: Sure, if you think this story is going to end very soon**

**Buttercup: You're wrong**

**Me: Because, I have 3 main events waiting to be writin'**

**Bubbles: Read her pikachu's!**

**Brezz: She doesn't own aything!**

By now, everyone has settled in within 5 rooms, Blossom and Bubbles in a guest room, Bunny and Brezz in another, Brick and Boomer in another guest room, Blitz and Blust in another, and then Butch and Buttercup some who ended up sharing her room.

Want to know how?

Like this!

_~Flashback~_

_"There is only 4 spare rooms available with 2 beds in each" Elsa said coming over to the kids._

_"Okay, Blossom and I can share a room" Bubbles said bringing Blossom into a hug, and taking her to a room._

_"And, me with Bunny" Brezz said draging Bunny to a room._

_"Alright, so maybe Booms and I can share?" Brick asked walking with Boomer to a room._

_"Then, me and Blust" Blitz said draging him to a room._

_"That means, I'm with Buttercup?" Butch said confused._

_"Oh, I'm sure you don't mind" Elsa said waving her hand at him._

_"And you proberly are on at least 2nd base, right?" Jack added in._

_"Woah, not even" Butch said holding up his hands._

_"Well, the bed is big enough for both of you" Khloe said butting in._

_"Go away Khloe" Buttercup said with no expression, what so ever._

_"Harsh, come on Jordan" Khloe said walking off with Jordan._

_"When is Jordan being crowned a prince?" Buttercup asked her mother._

_"When there's at least 2 prince's to be crowned" Elsa replied nodging her arm._

_"Mum, we're not that far" Buttercup said pushing her back to Jack._

_"Alright, off to bed" Jack said pushing them towards Buttercup's room._

_~End of Flashack~_

"Your bed is really comfy!" Butch said snuggling into the bed.

"Yeah, sure" Buttercup said walking into the bathroom.

"Hey, where you going" Butch asked looking up.

"To get changed, why?" Buttercup answered.

"Oh, I thought you were ditching me" Butch said looking down again.

"Okay"

~A few minutes later~

Buttercup walked out of the bathroom to find Butch spread out over the whole bed.

"Butch, get up" Buttercup said poking him.

"Fine" Butch said getting up and onto hs side.

"Thank you"

"Meh"

Silence erapted untill Butch broke it.

"Why is you parents nosey?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Buttercup asked looking at him.

"Well, they thought we were on 2nd base" Butch said proping himself on 1 arm.

"Um, I don't know"

"Maybe we could get to second base tonight" Butch smirked at her causing to blush like crazy.

"B-butch, no" Buttercup said moving away from him, but he just pulled her back and got on top of her.

"B-butch, yes" Butch said smirking at her.

"Butch, we can't do this" Buttercup said as Butch started to kiss her neck.

"Why?"

"B-because we just can't" Buttercup said struggling under Butch.

"You know what?" Butch said looking into her eyes.

"W-what?"

"Shut up" Then with out warning Butch kissed Buttercup square on the mouth.

"Butch" Buttercup gasped out, causing Butch to snake his tounge into her mouth.

After a few moments of struggling, Buttercup finally gave in and kissed Butch back.

After a few more moments, Butch started to feel his hands up and down her body, causing the sexual twins to take over again putting her hands under his shirt feeling his bare chest.

~In Buttercup's mind~

"Angel, they took over again!" I said looking at the girl on the couch in her room.

"So?!"

"I don't like them taking over!"

"So have them locked up or something?"

"Good idea" I said nodding

"Or"

"Or what?" I asked

"Maybe you just wanted to fuck him by yourself" She said laughing

"I-i did not!" I said putting my hands up.

"Whatever!"

~Normal POV~

Buttercup snapped back to normal, noticing that Butch or herself had no shirt on, and Butch kissing her stomach.

"Alright Butch, enough!" Buttercup said pushing Butch off of her.

Butch pouted and tried to pull her back.

"No, Butch, enough!" Buttercup said lying her hands out trying to send Butch back with her ice.

Instead, green vines came out from the floor, and stradled himout the bed.

"Buttercup!" Butch yelled trying to get out

"Butch" Buttercup said trying to undo the magic.

Buttercup finally figured out how do let Butch go, with doing what she does, when she undo's her ice, love.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry!" Butch said coming up to her and hugging her.

"Butch, it's okay, but I have to tell you something" Buttercup said getting out of the hug to put a shirt on.

"Okay, I have to tell you something aswell" Butch said sitting on the bed.

"Umm, well, I have these, different personalities, and they take over, when, umm, they sense when they should be out?" Buttercup said confused of what she was saying.

"Really?" Butch asked

"Yeah"

"Wow, 'cause I have them too" Butch said looking into her eyes.

"You do?!" Buttercup asked excited.

"Yeah, and just now, the sexual twins took over, and I just realised when you, lifted me from the floor with" Butch said, but, didn't even get to finish from Buttercup kissing him to shut him up.

"Totally on 2nd base" They heard a voice say.

Butch and Buttercup looked up to see Jack smirking and Elsa smiling while standing there watching them.

"So he knows?" Elsa asked Buttercup

"Yeah he does" Buttercup said looking at her.

"Okay, but actually go to sleep now" Elsa said walking off with Jack following.

~The next morning~

"BC, wakey wakey BC!" Khloe said poking her sister.

"Mmhm, go away Khloe" Buttercup said swating Khloe's hand away.

Plan B.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Jordan yelled jumping on Butch and Buttercup, causing them to jump right out of bed.

"Jesus criss Jordan" Buttercup said

"Breaky time!" Khloe said draging Buttercup out the door and downstairs.

"Your girlfriend is wierd" Butch said looking at the door then to Jordan.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my wife" Jordan said looking at Butch.

"Oh, totally knew that" Butch said

~Downstairs~

"T'sup Buttercup?" Blust said looking up from his breakfast, bacon and eggs.

"Don't say that" Buttercup sitting down at her breakfast.

"Why?" Blust said going back to his food.

"It rhymes" Buttercup said eating her food.

"Oh"

"Hello roomies" Jordan said walking into the dinning room with Butch.

"Oh, that reminds me" Blossom said

"What reminds you?" Brick asked her

"It's for Buttercup and Butch"

"Oh"

"Why was Butch yelling last night?"Blossom asked Buttercup

"Yeah, that's why we orginally came in your room last night" Elsa said looking up from her food.

"Umm"

"Instead, we found you guys making out" Jack said joining in.

"Wait, you guys are dating?" Bunny said now paying attention

"Well" Buttercup said

"Well what?" Blitz asked

"She kissed me first, it's her fault" Butch said pointing to Buttercup who flushed red.

"BUTCH!"

"Sorry babe"

"Hmm" Buttercup said turning away.

"They were all on each other aswell" Jack added

"DAD!"

"To late, I said it" Jack said smirking at her.

By now Buttercup was flushing with red, just mainly from her father.

"I'm going upstairs" Buttercup said leaving the table and walking upstairs.

"Whops"

"Damn it Jack" Kristoff said still paying attention to the newspaper.

"Kristoff, shut up"

~Upstairs (Buttercup's POV)~

Why the hell do they do that?

Can't they just leave me alone?

Obviously not!

I walked into my room, and popped on some music in my music player.

I was alone for a few minutes, before Blossom and Bubbles walked in, along with Bunny and Brezz behind.

"Buttercup, are you alright?" Blossom asked me as she sat on my bed next to me.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Are you guys really dating" Bunny asked me, jumping on my bed and laying down.

"Well, he hasn't taking me out yet, so, sorta"

"So, why was Butch yelling last night?" Bubbles asked me.

"I, um, tried to shoot him off me with my ice, instead, I did something, and green vines came out of the ground instead." I said playing with my fingers.

"Why did you try and shoot him off of you?" Brezz asked.

"Ahh, that's personal" I said looking down.

"Oh, I didn't know" Brezz said putting her hands up in front of her.

"What? I don't get it" Bubbles said looking from me to Brezz.

"Bubbles, it means that they got into 'it', get it?" Blossom said for me.

"I still, oh, right I get it now" Bubbles said nodding.

"Hey, I know this song" Bunny said, just paying attention to the music being played.

~Normal POV~

**18 Wheller-P!nk**

**Bunny: **

**Can't keep me down**

**Can't keep me down, down**

**Can't keep me down**

**I said you can't keep me down**

**You know you can't keep me down**

**I said you can't keep me down**

**Bubbles:**

**Hey, hey, man! What's your problem?**

**I see you tryin' to hurt me bad**

**Don't know what you're up against**

**Maybe you should reconsider**

**Come up with another plan**

**'Cuz you know I'm not that kinda girl**

**That'll lay there and let you come first**

**Blossom: (Brezz:)**

**You can push me out the window (You can)**

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck**

**And I won't give a fuck**

**You can hang me like a slave**

**I'll go underground (Said I'll go underground)**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but**

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

**Bunny:**

**Can't keep me down, down**

**Can't keep me down, down, down**

**Can't keep me down, down**

**Oh, ah**

**Buttercup:**

**Hey, hey, girl! Are you ready for today?**

**You got your shield and sword?**

**'Cuz its time to play the games**

**You are beautiful**

**Even though your not for sure**

**Don't let him pull you by the skirt**

**You're gonna get your feelings hurt, yeah**

**Brezz: (Bunny:)**

**You can push me out the window (Say you can push me)**

**I'll just get back up (I'll get right back up)**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck (Oh)**

**And I won't give a fuck (Said I won't give a)**

**You can hang me like a slave (Slave)**

**I'll go underground (Said I'll go underground)**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but**

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down (Can't keep me down)**

**Bubbles:**

**You can push me out the window (Yeah)**

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck (You can try)**

**And I won't give a fuck (I won't give a)**

**You can hang me like a slave (Yeah)**

**I'll go underground (Said I'll go underground)**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but**

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

**Blossom:**

**Everywhere that I go**

**Buttercup:**

**There's someone waitin' to chain me **

**Blossom:**

**Everything that I say**

**Buttercup:**

**There's someone tryin' to short-change me **

**Blossom:**

**I am only this way**

**Buttercup:**

**Because of what you have made me **

**And I'm not gonna break! **

**Bunny:**

**You can push me out the window **

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck **

**And I won't give a fuck**

**Bubbles:**

**You can hang me like a slave **

**I'll go underground **

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but **

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

**Blossom:**

**You can push me out the window **

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck **

**And I won't give a fuck**

**Buttercup:**

**You can hang me like a slave **

**I'll go underground**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but **

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

**Brezz:**

**You can push me out the window **

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck **

**And I won't give a fuck**

**Blossom:**

**You can hang me like a slave **

**I'll go underground**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but **

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

"Well, that wasn't expected" Blust said walking into the room with the other boys behind.

"Well, you weren't expected either" Brezz said looking up at him.

"Harsh"

"Yo, I know this song" Boomer said as the next song came on.

**Lucky Strike-Maroon 5**

**Boomer:**

**You're such a motivator, gotta get your way**

**So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir **

**You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game**

**Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her**

**Brick:**

**And I can't wait another minute**

**I can't take the look she's giving**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million**

**My lucky strike**

**Butch:**

**Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

**Took me inside and then she rocked me**

**She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Blust:**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Blitz:**

**Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky**

**And I don't wanna go down, go down**

**She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize**

**She make me want her right now, right now**

**Butch:**

**And I can't wait another minute**

**I can't take the look she's giving**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million**

**My lucky strike**

**Brick:**

**Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

**Took me inside and then she rocked me**

**She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Boomer:**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Blust:**

**Hey, you're taking all my pain away**

**You're shaking like an earthquake**

**Blitz: **

**Hey, you're taking all my pain away**

**You're shaking like an earthquake**

**Boomer:**

**Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

**Took me inside and then she rocked me**

**She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Brick:**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Butch:**

**My lucky strike, my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million**

"You say that our song was unexpected, but then you guys sing the next song unexpectly" Blossom said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge us" Blitz said jumping on Buttercup's bed next to Bunny.

"Hey, get your freaking own bed" Bunny said trying to push him off.

"The beds big enough for both of you" Butch said, but pushing them both off himself and laying on the bed in their spots.

"But you push both us off" Bunny said sitting on the floor.

"So what other songs do you have" Boomer asked avoiding the subject at hand.

"Um, I don't know, I haven't been here in like, 9 years" Buttercup said getting up to change a boring song. **(A:/N Think of a boring song that you know, and that's the song)**

"You really like P!nk, don't you?" Brick asked noticing that a P!nk song came on, again.

"Yeah" Buttercup answered.

~A few hours later~

Through out the 'few hours', they manly lisetned to music, sing to the songs they knew(which was all of them), and talked.

Just then Elsa nd Jack came in, for one to apoligize, and for something else.

"Buttercup, we're sorry for what we said before" Jack said coming up to her.

"It's okay"

"Alright, guys, even though you aren't really our kids, but we have to send you to school, with the twins" Elsa said looking across the kids.

"What?!" Blust said suprised

"What twins?" Boomer asked

"Alice and Alex, Anna's kids" Buttercup answered

"Anna has kids?" Blitz asked

"Yeah, with Kristoff" Jack said

"Hey, that reminds me, I still want ot meet Sven and Olaf" Butch said looking at Buttercup.

"Sure"

**Me: I think that's enough for today.**

**Brick: She actually did this over about 4 days.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Brick: Fine**

**Me: You know, I actually didn't realise the lyrics to 18 Wheeler in this, until I saw the lyrics, and I was just sitting here with a wierd look on my face.**

**Blust: Did you notice how he did the songs by names of colours?**

**Me: Oh yeah, P!nk and Maroon 5, both are colours.**

**Butch: Adios**

**Boomer: See ya**

**Blitz: Bye**

**Blust: Good bye**

**Me: Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Time to meet Olaf and Sven!**

**Brick: Great**

**Me: Hey, you're supposed to be at the end of the chapters!**

**Boomer: We swapped with the girls**

**Me: What?! Why?**

**Butch: Because we could**

**Blust: And they didn't care**

**Me: Why wasn't I informed on this?**

**Blitz: We did tell you but you weren't listening!**

**Me: Oh, totally knew that!**

**Butch: *Rolls eyes* What ever, on the the story.**

**Boomer: Still doesn't own anything!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes at Boomer* Read my pikachu's.**

"Hey Kristoff!" Buttercup yelled running into his room, with the others not so far behind.

"What?"

"Where are you keeping Sven?" Buttercup asked

"Outside, like usual" Kristoff answered

"Okay, thanks" Buttercup said running out of the room.

~Outside~

"Buttercup, wait up!" Blust yelled trying to keep up.

"Maybe if you weren't on video games all you life, you'd be healthier" Blitz yelled infront of him.

"Sven?!" Buttercup yelled, as Blust ran faster and caught up with her, and acidently tripped her over.

As soon as Buttercup could hit the floor, a reindeer came out of nowhere and slid beneath of her and broke her fall.

"Thanks boy!" Buttercup said getting on the reindeer properly, as he stood up.

"How can you ride him?" Brick asked coming up to her and the reindeer.

"Easily, and he is safe to touch" Buttercup said notcing Butch was keep his distance.

"Can I ride him?" Bubbles asked petting Sven.

"Umm, no" Bubbles had a sad look on her face.

"I mean, he isn't easy to ride" Buttercup said putting her hands up in front of her.

"Then how can you take your hands off him?" Blitz asked

"Because, I'm a trained professional!" Buttercup said kicking Sven to get him to walk to Butch.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Butch asked backing up.

"Just pet him, Butch!" Buttercup said.

"Umm, no, I'd rather not be sick!" Butch said still backing up.

"You won't get sick!" Buttercup said jumping off Sven and taking Butch's hand, leading him to Sven.

"Okay, fine, I'm affraid of big animals, now let go" Butch said trying to take his hand back.

"No!, You're still petting him!" Buttercup said as she made it Sven.

"Please don't make me touch it!" Butch said squirmming around, untill his hand made contact with Sven's head.

"Hey, he's soft" Butch said actually petting Sven now.

"See, it isn't that bad" Buttercup said getting back on Sven.

"Why can't I ride him?" Bubbles asked wanting to ride him.

"Fine, Sven down" Buttercup orded and got off Sven, obviously annoyed.

"Now, just sit and hold on to him" Buttercup said as Bubbles prepard to get on him.

"This is so cool!" Bubbles said as Sven rose up.

"Alright, let's go" Buttercup said as she started to walk off.

"Hey, how do I get down?" Bubbles yelled causing Buttercup to turn around.

"Svem's coming with us" Buttercup said as Sven started to walk towards her causing Bubbles to nearly fall off.

~Inside~

"Olaf!" Buttercup yelled through out the house.

"Princess Buttercup!" A little snowman yelled running towards her.

"Take off the Princess part, Olaf" Buttercup said picking up him.

"Who's the other people?" Olaf asked/whispered to her.

"These are my friends, from when I had to go away" Buttecup whispered back, putting him down.

"Oh, hello, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said reaching out for a hug from Butch.

"Umm, Buttercup, what do I do?" Butch asked

"Hug him" Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

Butch reached down to hug the little snowman, but then Olaf completly jumped on Butch causing him to fall on the soft carpet.

"Ow"

"Olaf, calm down" Buttercup said while laughing.

"How dare you laugh at me!" Butch said getting back up and backing her up against the closest wall.

"B-butch, get off" Buttercup said trying to push him off of her.

"Why? I like it here!"

"Alright wise-guy, get off" Buttercup twirling her finger causing green vines to came out of the ground and lifting Butch up in the air, again.

"Buttercup, this isn't fare!" Butch yelled strugging in the vines.

"Buttercup, I think you should put him down" Brezz said trying not laugh out loud.

"Yeah, and take out the laugh" Blust laughed

"Buttercup! Please put me down" Butch said looking into her eyes.

"Fine" Buttercup said letting him go.

"Buttercup, can I get down now?" Bubbles said braking the tension.

"Sure, Sven down" Buttercup said

Sven lounched down so Bubbles could get off him, in which Buttercup got back on him again.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Buttercup asked the group in front of her.

"Umm, what do you have?" Blossom asked her.

"Well, we could, hmm, I have video games?" Buttercup said

"VIDEO GAMES!" Blust yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Shut up" Brezz said whacking the back of head.

"OW!"

"You deserved it" Buttercup said with no emotion.

"When did she get dark?!" Brick asked/whispered to Butch, who shrugged his shoulders in a response.

"So, no video games?" Blust asked looking at everyone.

"I don't know, do you want to play video games?" Buttercup asked already getting Sven to walk up the stairs, slowly.

"I guess so" ~Brick

"Yeah" ~Boomer

"Sure" ~Bubbles

"Okay" ~Bunny

"Totally" ~Blitz

"Hell Yeah" ~Blust, pumping his fist in the air once more.

"Alright" ~Bubbles

Everyone glared(mainly Blust) at Brezz, waiting for her response.

"Aghh, fine" Brezz said giving up.

Everyone continued to walk up the stairs, making their way to Buttercup's 'secret' room.

"Okay, so I see the consoles, but, where are the controllers?" Blust asked looking through the glass of the cuboard in the secret room.

"You have to open the door, and then there are draw's at the bottom, then in there, are the controllers." Buttercup said as Blust followed her instructions.

"Okay, found them"

"So, what sort of games do you have BC?" Blitz asked turning his attention to her.

"Umm, most of the games that are out, why?" Buttercup said, just about to walk out of the room.

"Where are the games, B-Cup?" Brezz asked not using her real name.

"In the cuboard opposite to my bed, some in the cuboard there, and please don't call me that" Buttercup said _finally_ walking off.

~Butch's POV~

When Blust, Blitz and Brezz started asking questions to Buttercup, I opened the random fridge in the 'secret room', and pulled out an apple juice.

Buttercup certainly likes juice!

I then noticed Buttercup leave, hmm, wonder where she's going. So, I got up and followed her out the door.

"Hey, where you going?" I asked causing her to jump from my voice.

"Shit Butch, dont do that" She said turning around holding her hand to the part above her heart.

"I thought royal's weren't supposed to swear?"

"Pff, my mom isn't here she can't tell me off!"

What's has got into her? She seems, different. Oh well, I guess that's just how life works.

"So, what you doing?" I asked as she snopped around in the draws of her black desk.

"I'm looking for a thing that looks like a dark green psp" She answered still looking through her draws.

I was about to ask what it looks like, but then, I realised she just said what it looks like. Then I heard her laugh, hmm, wonder what, never mind.

"So, what does it do?" I asked looking around other bits of the room for the psp look alike thing, ignoring her laughter.

"It controls that whole room" Buttercup said turning to me, catching my eyes.

We just stood, and looked there for, well, ages. I mean, her eyes were a beautiful, emerald green.

We didn't know how long we were staring at each other, until King Jack walked into the room pushing me to the floor.

"OW!" I yelled at a laughing Jack.

"Sorry, *laugh* I couldn't *laugh* help *laugh* myself" Jack said barely being able to talk, but laughing.

Next thing I know, Jack was now in the floor holding his head. He must of tripped, or something?

I then look over at Buttercup, who, has her hands slowly going down the sides of her body.

"Umm, what happened?" I asked Buttercup who looked up at me.

"I, ahh, umm, tripped him over with my vines" Buttercup said looking away from me, slightly giggling.

I couldn't help myself, because next thing I know, was that I was on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"Butch, calm down" Buttercup said coming over to me still slightly laughing.

"But *laugh*, it was fucking *laugh* funny!" I managed to get out of my system.

"Dad, just get out" Buttercup said as Jack slowly made his way off of the floor, and to the door.

Buttercup helped me up and we made our way to the bed but then she jumped.

"Found it!" Buttercup said as she ran over to find the psp thing behind the cuboard with all the movies in it.

"Ha, so you did" I said as she sent me a glare.

~Normal POV~

Butch and Buttercup walked back to the 'secret' room, to find _everyone_ spread out _everywhere_ over the room, just watching Blust and Brezz trying to kill each other on Call of Duty.

"Are you guys, fine?" Butch asked causing everyone to jump and turn to him, except Blust and Brezz.

"Yeah, why?" Brick answered sitting up properly on the couch.

"Because you're spread out everywhere" Buttercup said answering Brick's question.

"Oh, did not know that!" Blitz said looking around the room.

"Idiot" Bunny muttered.

"Where'd the reindeer go?" Blust asked as he paused the game.

"Umm, I don't know, and his name is Sven" Buttercup answered.

"Blust, unpause the game, I was totally kicking your butt!" Brezz groaned turning to him.

"Fine" Blust groaned unpausing the game, and well, dying from Brezz.

"Weren't you all playing?" Butch asked as Buttercup sat in the couch opposite of the television.

"Yeah, but we all died" Boomer said dropping his head low.

"Hey!, What happened?" Blust yelled out as the screen went off.

"I turned it off" Buttercup said fiddling with the psp look-alike.

"Do you have a psp?" Blossom asked taking notice in the object in her hand.

"No" Buttercup answered.

"Then what is it?" Bubbles asked confused.

"It controls this whole room" Butch answered sitting next to Buttercup.

"How do you know?" Bunny asked looking up towards him.

"She told me"

"Oh"

"What will we do now?" Brezz asked trying to remove the controller from her counter-part's hand.

"Well, I probaly have to apoligize to my dad" Buttercup said putting the 'psp' down and walking out of the room.

"What she do?" Brick asked as Bubbles went over to the 'psp'.

"Doesn't matter" Butch said walking out the room towards Buttercup.

"Damn, it needs a password" Bubbles muttered looking at the 'psp' screen.

"So?" Blitz said with no emotion.

"It means, she can't look into it" Boomer said taking out his I-phone 5 from his pocket.

"Trying to hack it Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah"

~Buttercup's POV~

I was walking to my father's study, when someone pulled me back the waist. In which I turned around and to find it was Butch.

"Fuck it Butch, don't scare me like that!" I said scared shit-less.

"Opps, sorry" He answered, in which I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, I know you don't care about swearing, but why say fuck?" Butch asked taking my hand as I walked off.

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because, I do" Buttercup said annoyed.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Na, not if my mum doesn't know" I said hiding a smirk.

"Okay then"

~Normal POV~

The duo walked to King Jack's study, until they heard Queen Elsa talking on the phone behind the door of her room.

Since Buttercup noticed this, she quietly snuck over to the door, and presed her ear against it.

"Kittiey, isn't this rude?" Butch asked looking at the girl infront of him.

"Shut up"

Butch was a bit taken back from that, but then shrugged it of.

_Maybe there is something up with her?_ Butch thought by the girl's aditude.

~Inside Elsa's/Jack's room~

~The phone call~ **Bold-Elsa **_Italic-Eugene_

_Are you sure it's alright of we stay in your castle Elsa?_

**Yeah, it's fine Eugene. (From Tangled-Flynn Rider)**

_We don't want to be to much trouble!_

**I'm sure Hiccup and Merida will be fine! (How to Train Your Dragon and Brave)**

_Really?_

**Yeah, they can go to school with the others!**

_Others?_

**Oh, um, the twins, Buttercup and a few of her friends.**

_She's back?_

**Yeah!**

_Okay, see you tomorrow._

~Oustide Elsa's/Jack's room.~

Buttercup was now smiling about that her 'cousins' were coming here, and going to school with her and everyone else.

Let me explan the 'cousin' bit.

Seeing as Rapunzel is Elsa's and Anna's cousin, they are family right? Yes, so instead of the complicated crap, Buttercup and Khloe just call Hiccup and Merida their cousins, and vice versa.

"What's happening?" Butch asked looking at the smiling Buttercup.

"My cousins are coming over!" Buttercup said turning around to face him.

"So, your dad's sibling's children?" Butch asked not completely understanding.

"No, my dad is the winter spirit, Jack Frost, he can age, but, he's still dead" Buttercup explained.

"Umm, you mum has more siblings?" Butch said still not completely understanding.

"No, my mum's cousin's, her husband and their children idiot"

Butch thought for a moment before coming with an answer of...

"How are they your cousins then?"

"It's complicated"

~Later on~

"Guys, you've been playing that for ages" Buttercup said walking into the 'secret' room. (Let's call it the GR, for gaming room)

"Yeah, because it's fun" Blust responded, eyes glued to the screen.

"How'd you even get it back on?" Butch asked.

"Oh, Boomer and Bubbles hacked the psp thing and put it back on" Blitz said trying to win against Blust in Sega All Stars Racing.

"They what?!" Buttercup yelled looking towards the two blues, with a slight cat tail growing, matching her hair colour.

"Hehehe, Butters, we're sorry, but it was so fun to hack!" Bubbles said trying ignore the glare on her face.

"Is that a cat tail Bee?" Blossom asked towards her.

"Ahh, shit!" Buttercup yelled quickly hiding her now fully grown tail, starting to get cute little cat ears, at the top of her head.

"Kittiey, you now have ears" Butch said pointing to the ears on her head.

"Crap, crap, crap" Buttercup said also trying to hide them, causing everyone to laugh.

"No wonder you call her 'Kittiey', Butch" Brick said while laughing.

"All of you shut up!" Buttercup yelled at the laughing group.

"Alright, we're sorry" Blossom said calming herself down.

"If you guys can excuse me, but I have to 'unhack' my controller" Buttercup glaring at the blues.

~The next day~

"Oh cousin" A voice said into Buttercup's ear.

"Mmm, go away" She mumbled in her sleep, (maybe still dreaming) swating her hand at the direction of the voice.

"Buttercup, you're naked" The voice said again, causing Buttercup to sit up, eyes wide.

"You lair" Buttercup said to the voice.

"Ha, but you did believe me at first" The voice said, laughing at poor Buttercup.

"Merida, go away"

Oh, so that's who it is!

Princess Merida Fitzherbert, her bright orange hair was curled down to her elbows, strands of hair in her face, slightly covering her bright blue eyes. She was wearing a royal blue long-sleeved shirt, black leggings, black skirt and black flats. Oldest of her brother, Hiccup, she is 17, along with Buttercup, and is now attending Burgess Collage in year 11.

"Why re you sleeping with a dude in your bed?" A voice said, on the other side of the bed.

"Because Hiccup" Buttercup responded.

Prince Hiccup Fitzherbert, his chestnut brown hair was combed down, partly covering his bright green eyes. He was wearing black jeans, a dark green shirt, a black leather jacket, with black and white converses. Youngest of his sister, Merida, he is 16 like the twins, and is in now in year 10 at Burgess Collage.

"That's not a real answer, remarkable-pre-marked just a little lacking in intellectual depth. So, depending on your level of patience, you ask them again and again until you either get an answer or you give up in utter frustration." Hiccup said, obviously getting smarter over the years.

"Ah, what?" Buttercup whispered to Merida, confused.

"Just say you get it" Merida whispered back.

"Okay, I won't do that again" Buttercup said, nodding, leaving Hiccup smiling.

"Good, but, you'll be late for meeting our mum, if you don't get up" Hiccup said rushing her of the bed and out the door, with her only in black pj shorts and a light green tank top.

A few minutes later, Hiccup had finally made Buttercup walk to his mum herself, and she was now in the lounge room, sitting on the couch.

I don't think I've described the lounge room yet, have I?

The lounge room was a large room, with a black leather couch, a 900 angle, with a giant flat screen television facing the couch after a brown coffee table. There was also black cuboards around the room, stored with random stuff like controllers, remotes, books, ect.

"Hey aunt Rapunzel" Buttercup yawned out as Rapunzel and her mum walked into the room.

"Buttercup, did you just wake up?" Elsa asked, with a nod as a response.

"Merida woke me up, and Hiccup dragged me down here" Buttercup explained to her, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry about that Buttercup" Rapunzel said looking towards her.

Queen Rapunzel Fitzherburt, her chestnut brown hair was down to her shoulders, with strand of hair slightly covering her deep green eyes. She was wearing a slight pink dress, black leggings, a purple jacket over and black flats.

"It's okay" Buttercup smiled at her.

"Ugh, what do you want mum?" A voice said coming though the door, yawning.

"Khloe, who woke you up?" Rapunzel said, looking towards her. (Let's call Rapunzel Punzie, it's easier)

Khloe looked up from the floor to find her aunt, in which she immediately ran to her, engoulfing her in a hug.

"Hiccup" Khloe answered

"You know, you two dress the same" Punzie said looking towards the two sisters.

"Ha, we do" Buttercup said noticing what her sister was in, royal blue pj shorts, with a black tank top.

Queen Elsa shook her head, then they heard screaming coming from the stairs, which sounded like two idiotic boys.

Just then, Butch and Jordan came running into the lounge room, only in boxers, Butch's forest green and Jordan's black, jumping behind the couch, looking towards the door, where the two Fitzherburts children came in laughing.

"What did you two do?" Punzie asked her two troublesome children.

"We just woke them up" Hiccup answered.

"Yeah, with fucking ice cold water!" Butch yelled at the two, who laughed even more.

"That explains why you're wet" Buttercup said poking Butch.

"Hey, um, who are you?" Jordan asked, looking towards Punzie.

"Oh, I'm Queen Rapunzel" She answered looking at the soaked boy.

"Why do you guys dress in such little clothing?" Elsa asked the four children infront of her.

"Because, it's hot at night" Khloe answered her mum.

"And I did not know Butch had that on" Buttercup said pointing towards her counter-part.

"How, you guys go to bed at the same time, don't you?" Elsa asked looking at the barely naked greens.

"Normaly, but I fell asleep before him" Buttercup explained.

"And then I put her into the bed, since she fell asleep at the desk" Butch explained after her.

"Wait, what?!" Buttercup said, obviously suprised.

" . . " Butch said spacing out the words.

"I heard that, but, I wasn't dresses in my pj's" Buttercup said backing away from him.

Butch rolled his eyes, and answered with...

"I got the girls to dress you Kittiey" Butch said smirking on 'Kittiey'.

"Why are you smirikng dude?" Jordan asked Butch.

"Nothing, except I found out that Buttercup has a cool power" Butch explained.

"What power?" Khloe laughed.

"Shape-shifting"

"Wait, I wanna shape-shift" Khloe whined to her mother.

"How did you found out that?" Elsa asked totally ignoring Khloe.

"Four words, cat ears and tail" Butch said getting up off the floor.

"Why that?" Punzie asked him.

"Well, yesterday, Buttercup got pissed because Bubbs and Booms hacked the psp thing, and she started to grow a tail then cat ears when Bloss pointed out the tail." Butch said chuckling a bit.

"Woah, that's why you call her Kitty" Jordan said not knowing how he spells Buttercup's nickname.

"Can you turn into an actually cat BC?" Khloe asked her sister.

"That's why it's called 'shape-shifting' Khloe" Buttercup rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Right"

"Can we go back to bed?" Buttercup asked as she yawned, again.s

"Sure, you've met..." Elsa said but everyone was already walking out of the room, towards the stairs and into the own rooms.

"Rapunzel" Elsa finished.

**Me: Actually did it, sorry for the long wait, really I was just writing some other things.**

**Blossom: Sure *Rolls eyes***

**Me: Woah, you guys actually did swap**

**Bubbles: Yeah, we did**

**Me: If you want to know about the whole 'Buttercup has different nicknames', here's what everyone calls her.**

**Brick, Blitz and Khloe: BC.**

**Blossom: Bee.**

**Butch: Kittiey.**

**Boomer and Bubbles: Butters.**

**Blust and Brezz: B-Cup.**

**Bunny calls her by her real name.**

**Her parents: Buttercup or Sweetie.**

**Cousins: CupCake.**

**Merida and Hiccup: Cousin or Buttercup.**

**Brezz: That's pretty much it.**

**Bunny: Can I give be spoiler?**

**Me: Umm, one not-so-imortant thing.**

**Bunny: Thanks, it's...**

**Buttercup: Thanks for coming out everyone! *Some how closes my word***


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello again, this time, the ruffs or the puff are in the bold section, instead, the other girls in the first bits, then the other boys at the end. Introducing, Queen Elsa.**

**Elsa: Hey.**

**Me: Princess Anna.**

**Anna: Hello!**

**Me: Princess Anna's daughter, Princess Alice.**

**Alice: T'sup.**

**Me: Queen Rapunzel, or Punzie.**

**Punzie: Hello.**

**Me: Princess Merida.**

**Merida: Hey!**

**Me: And, Princess Khloe, sadley.**

**Khloe: Rude.**

**Me: This is the last time I'm gonna say this, .Anything!**

**Khloe: This has a few 'sexual' scenes in it, be careful.**

**Merida: Read her Pikachu's?**

**Me: Horrible. On with the story.**

~The Next Day~

~Monday, February, 3rd~

~Buttercup's POV~

Yesterday, everyone had met three of the four people staying here for a while, King Eugene has to work with my father on the whole huge thing, you know royal crap, but, as soon as I'm old enough I have to do stuff like that aswell, like Khloe, but she doesn't do very much. She just has to read and sign a few papers each day, nothing much.

Today, Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny, Brezz, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Blitz, Blust, Merida, Hiccup, Alex, Alice and I, had to get up at 7:00, to get ready for school. Blust, Blitz and Brezz are fucking around saying that they don't want to go to some stupid rich high school. But the thing is, it's just got normal people in it.

Anyway.

I, and everyone else was now supposed to be dressed in the Burgess Collage school uniform. Since it's autumn, we wear the summer unform, which for the girls is, a black skirt just below the waist (which Brezz think some perverts made it), a white button-up, long-sleeved shirt, some people also wear stockings, and we wear a tie and shoes of our choice.

We all have out signature colour ties or the colour of our eyes.

Blossom was wearing red boots.

Bubbles, white stockings with black mary-janes.

Bunny, light purple and white tennis sneakers.

Brezz, yellow and white jordans.

Alice, had black stockings with black velcro boots.

Merida, dark blue and dark green boots.

And myself, black, white and dark green converses.

The boys were wearing, black knee-high shorts, a white button-up, long-sleeved shirt, and their own choise of tie and shoes.

Brick, with red and black jordans.

Butch, black and dark green MVP converses.

Boomer, black and dark blue checked thorocrafts.

Blitz, dark purple and black normal sneakers.

Blust, black and white osiris'.

Alex, royal blue and black velcro sneakers.

Hiccup, black boots.

That's what they said they'll wear, because some idiot got on the topic of what shoes we're wearing today.

At the moment, I was sitting on my bed, waiting for Butch to get out of the shower, we had to go soon you know.

Then, my dad came in.

"Yo Buttercup, go get Butch" He said peeping his head through the door.

"But he's in the shower" I protested.

"Then, go into the bathroom, and tell him to hurry the fuck up" He said, I've actually never heard him swear before. It's weird.

"But, he'll be naked" I whined, obviously not wanted to go in there.

"So, you guys will eventually have sex anyway, so go" He said laughing

"Dad!" I yelled at him, blushing harder then Brick's hat.

"Just go, Buttercup, besides, you obviously want to see him naked by the way you look at him" He laughed pushing me towards my bathroom door.

"I do not!" I yelled at him, but then I was suddenly pushed into the bathroom, with my dad closing the door behind him.

"Stupid fucking father" I muttered under my breath.

"Butch, you have to hurry up" I said knocking on the glass, with my head facing anywhere, but inside the shower.

"So, do you want to see me naked?" I heard him asked, with his head through the curtain of the shower.

"Umm, I, ahh, no" I said blushing like crazy.

"Aww, I feel rejected" He laughed at his stupid comment as he shut off the shower and what sounded like that he grabbed a towel.

He, then, suddenly pulled me by the arm and turned me around, so I was facing him, mainly his chest.

"So, do we have to go to school?" He whispered in my ear, then suddenly licked it, where I froze.

"We can always do what you father said, hmm?" He said, obviously knowing our conversation.

"Ahh" Was all I could manage to get out, until he pulled me into a kiss, where sadley, my mouth was already open, so, yeah.

~Butch's POV~

With that damn mouth open, I had to do something, I couldn't let her moistures go to waste, so I kissed her, and I quickly snaked my tounge in her mouth before she had a chance to get out.

To my suprise, she actually kissed me back pretty quickly, she put her hands on my chest, but then I realised something else, her hands were going down, and down. She wasn't stopping.

Does she?

"Kittiey, take over again" I said as we kissed.

"Who said the sexual twins took over" She muttered, my eyes were wide open at this point.

She knew I was talking about the sexual twins.

She's actually wanting to do this?

"Okay, let me get ready" I said dragging her to the door, where I didn't know was open, and her mother was standing there watching us, with her arms crossed.

~Elsa's POV~

Okay, so Buttercup and Butch still wasn't ready, so I was going to tell one of the children to get them, but, they were all either cheering for Blust of Brezz on that damn game in the lounge room, so, I went to get them myself.

Once I got there, I saw Jack walking out of her room.

"Hey Jack, why were you in there?"

"I just told Buttercup to get Butch out of the shower" Jack replied.

"Oh, okay thanks" I said then walked into their room.

The water was off, so what could that mean?

I walked into the bathroom, to find them, Butch in just a towel, making out. With Buttercup's hands, just above where the towel lay.

Then he said something.

"Kittiey, take over again"

Then Buttercup replied.

"Who said the sexual twins took over" She muttered, my eyes were also wide open at this point. Like his. I crossed my arms at her behaviour.

Then Butch spoke again.

"Okay, let me get ready" He said then started to dragging her to the door, where he found me, standing here.

"Umm, hi Elsa" He said, as he, what looked like fixing his towel, that was around his waist and below.

"Why aren't you ready?" I asked them, mainly him.

"Well, I-i had to wash myself, and that sounds wrong, and, ahh, Buttercup came to get me to hurry up, and, it just, ahh, happened" He said looking downwards.

"I'm sorry, if you didn't want to got to school, just say and you guys could of continued" I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ahh, it isn't like that" He said, putting his hands up infront of him.

"Well then, Butch, hurry up, Buttercup, downstairs, now" I said as I pointed backwards of myself, pointing towards the door.

"A-ha" Buttercup said skipping out the door.

"Be careful, she's dangerous" I said then walked off, leaving him confused.

~Normal POV~

Butch walked into the lounge room, still think about what Elsa had said about Buttercup being dangerous.

What did that even mean?

"Alright guys, to the car, see you this afternoon" Elsa said turning off the television, and pushing them out the door.

"Hey Kittiey" Butch said to Buttercup, as the sat inside the silver limo.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Umm, did you, umm, you know want to do 'it' before?" Butch asked trying for the other's not to here.

"Why?"

"Well, you where gonna take my towel off, and you said that sexual twins didn't take over, or something like that" Butch whispered into her ear.

"What are you guys doing?" Blust asked from the seat infront of them.

"I'm asking her something, fuck off" Butch said turning to him then going back to Buttercup's ear.

"Well, umm, hey look, we're here" Buttercup said getting out of the stopped car, well, limo.

_Did she just try to avoid the question? _Butch thought as he watched her walked out the car, grabbing her bag in the process.

"Hey, wait up" Butch yelled out, running after her.

~First lessons~

~Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Blitz and Bunny-Mathematics~

~Butch's POV~

Why do I have to have fucking maths first, why not gym of something other than math.

I looked over at Blossom, who was right into her work. Brick, who's doing his work, casualy glancing up at Blossom a few times. Then Blitz, looking bored as fuck, he was tearing bits of his sheet and crumpling it up then thowing at the kids head infront of him. Over to Bunny, she was writing something down, but not maths. Then over to Buttercup.

She was into her work aswell, and, she was wearing glasses. How long has she worn glasses? Oh well, I'll ask her later. Hopefully she won't be avoiding me then. They were black, like those nerd glasses, except, these were real.

She's just, doing her work, looking up now and then, to check what the teacher was writing on the board. Why is she so smart?

I mean, when the two blues hacked into her psp thing, she unhacked it in about a minute. And now, she's already finished, walking up to Ms Grand, our teacher, though she isn't so grand to me, giving her paper to her. Her first name was Angel, she had dark ginger hair down to her shoulders, with bright blue eyes. Then I noticed Blossom look up at her, mouth open, probaly thinking the same thing as me. How'd she do that in two minutes?

I'll have to ask her later. Again, if she's not avoiding me. I'll have to ask her that as well, why is she avoiding me?

Ms Grand gave her a new sheet and said something to her, something about doing in her maths book or something.

Buttercup was now coming back to her desk, which was to the left of mine, and, I think she took a quick glance at me as she sat down. Maybe, she's not really ignoring me.

She then wrote something on a stickey note, that came from her pencil case, and then she threw it at me. It hit my nose, and I thought I heard her giggle.

I uncrumpled the paper, and I was suprised from what it read.

_Do you work, Butchie~Buttercup_

As soon as I read that, I immediately got on my work, seeing as I thought he mght be more pissed at me. If she even is pissed at me.

About half a hour later, Ms Grand said that we were dismissed, and I waited for the rest of the class to move out, so I could walk with Buttercup.

~Buttercup's POV~

Ms Grand said we could go now, so, I packed up my stuff, while Blossom and Bunny waited for me. Blossom got on the same sheet as me, we then had our forth sheet by the end of lesson, and Bunny, she got to the second.

Then I heard foot-steps, I turned around to find Butch talking to Blossom and Bunny. Then, they walked off, leaving Butch and I there, alone.(Ms Grand walked out already)

"What have you got next?" Butch asked me.

"Umm, free period, you?" I answered.

"Same, can we go for a walk?"

"Ahh, sure"

He lead me outside, where we walked behind the gym. Why'd he take me here?

"Kittiey, sit down" Butch practicaly commanded me, but, I knew what was in his head, so I followed his command.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, sitting down with me.

"Nothing" I lied.

"There is something, now what?" Butch said slightly leaning on me.

"Nothing, get off me" I yelled pushing him off, _trying_ to anyway.

"Why are you yelling then?" Butch asked leaning onto me further.

"Ugh, nothing" I lied again, but now I was on the ground, on my back, with him on top of me, stradeling me.

"Kittiey, please tell me" Butch said as he leaned into my red, hot face.

"Butch, I-i..." I some how looked away from his face, closed my eyes, and looked to the side.

Then, he kissed me. For the second time today.

I was so suprised, that I gasped, and his tounge took the invite of entering my mouth.

"Butch, stop, anyone could come over here" I said managed to get out.

"Who's going first then?" He asked, my eyes widened. That's not what I meant!

"Butch, I, ahh" I _tried_ to get out, but then he quickly undid my shirt, causing myself to cover my chest area.

"Butch, enough" I said, but, he didn't listen, instead, he attacked my now exposed neck.

"Why?" He asked, but then, I froze. He found it. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Butch, at home" I said as I felt his warm tounge going further down.

"Really?" He said, eyes glancing up at me in joy.

"Yeah, maybe" I responded.

Then, the bell rang.

"Let's go" He said pulling me up with him.

I quickly re-did my buttons, just as the other kids at Burgess, came out of their classrooms into the yard.

"We should go find the others" Butch said as we walked through the corrider, holding hands.

"Can we get our food first?" I asked him, who nodded in response.

~Brezz and Blust-The End Of Physical Education~

~Blust's POV~

As soon as we finished, we all went to the locker room, sadley, I didn't get to see Brezz change. Yes, I'm a pervert! And I enjoy every bit of it. I had to get out of these sweaty clothes, they were black knee-high shorts, much like the normal uniform, but the had that material with the slight holes in it, we also wore a white, short-sleeved shirt. I would of rathered to play a boring pony game on the X-box, instead of running, like that's all we did. Ugh!

Anyway, seeing as we're guys, the boys finished first, and I was now waiting for Brezz to come out of that damn room. Of course keeping my distence from the actual door, I'd get bloody hit if I was any closer. I was about five metres away. Safe enough.

Then, she came out, back in her school uniform, and might I say, I would of rathered what she was wearing before, she had the same type of shirt, except when it came to the shorts, woah, they were like mying, but down just below her waist. You know, like those sexy booty shorts.

I didn't know I was day-dreaming, until, she fully pushed me onto my butt, infront of all the hot chicks aswell.

"What the fuck dude?" I yelled at her, earning a few looks from other students.

"Sorry 'dude', but you weren't listening, so had to do something" She said laughing.

"Let's just go eat and find the others" I said walking off, with her trailing behind me.

~Blossom, Brick, Bubbles and Boomer- Walking towards their lockers~

(Just to let you know, their lockers are all near each other, so girls on the left of their counter-part, going in the normal order, Reds, Greens, Blues, Purples then Yellows)

"So guys, what you coming from?" Brick asked the group, mainly the two blues.

"Oh, from health, you?" Boomer responded.

"Art" Blossom answered, as they reached their lockers.

"Aww, I don't have art until tomorrow" Bubbles whined putting her health book in her bag inide her locker.

"Yeah, well I would of rathered health, but I don't have it to Wednesday" Brick said just as Bunny and Blitz came up to them.

"Why would you rather to go to health?" Bunny asked, obviously amused.

"Because it's fun" Brick said, as once more, two more of their 'possy' came up to them, to be presice, Brezz and Blust. Brezz still laughing.

"Hey guys, PE is so annoying, we just ran" Brezz whined as Blust and herself put their gym clothes in their lockers.

"What, you came from PE, we came from legal studies" Blitz whined, obvioulsy upset.

"Ha, suck it bitch" Boomer laughed at him, causing Brick to whack him across the head.

"Ow"

They were silent for a few moments, before an idiot broke the tension. Yes, it was Blust.

"Hey, where's B-Cup and Butch?"

"Hmm, don't know" Blossom said looking around to see if she could spot them somewhere.

"Oh there" Bubbles said pointing to, well Buttercup and Butch.

"Where did you guys come from?" Blitz said as they approched them.

"My mum" Butch answered, craking a smile.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, and answered with...

"We came from free period"

"What, you have free period at second lesson?" Brezz said, shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Butch said, obviouly not noticing that it was weird.

"Doesn't matter, so what you guys do then?" Brick said smirking at them.

"Nothing she didn't want to do" Butch said smirking back at him, pointing at Buttercup.

"Wait, what did you guys do?" Bubbles asked, confused.

"Umm, w-we, doesn't matter!" Buttercup said, stuttering at first, yelling at the end.

"Way to go Butch!" Blust said hi-fiving him.

"Hfmm, bye" Buttercup said, stomping off.

"Kittiey, wait up!" Butch yelled, chasing after her, not first glaring at the idiot. Yes we're talking about Blust again.

"Should we go after them?" Boomer asked, looking down the corridor, watching Buttercup run away from Butch.

"Na, he'll be fine by himself" Brick answered, walking off in the opposite direction.

~Butch's POV~

"Kittiey, wait up!" I yelled, running of after her, not before garling at Blust.

Then, she started running. Fuck! And she's a fucking fast runner as well. That girl is like, everything you can think of, she can do! Great, now I like her even more.

We were running fro a while, with a few looks from other students. Then, someone actually tripped her, I saw the whole foot and everything, but we were on grass, so, yeah.

I ran over to her, and immediately picked her up. Then, glared at the fucker who did this.

"Hello wittle princess" A girl with ginger hair, fixed in two giant puffs at the side of her head, a fringe down the sides of her face, swith slight freckles on her face and bright orange eyes. Weird. She also had a gold crown with a purple gem in side it, placed at the top of her head. She's a princess aswell? She was wearing the school unform, like Bubbles, but she had deep purple and gold checked tie.

"Princess" Buttercup growled at the girl, standing infront of us.

"Oh, how nice it is to see you again wittle princess" The girl, who I'm assuming is named 'Princess', said to my Kittiey. That's right, _my_ Kittiey.

"Well, it isn't nice seeing you again" Buttercup said glaring, quite evily at her.

"And my name is Buttercup" She growled at her again.

"Kittiey, can you fill me in?" I asked, completely confused.

"Oh, this your boyfriend wittl..."

"Buttercup" Buttercup interupted.

"Right, _Buttercup_, is this you boyfriend?" She asked, looking lustly at me.

"Yeah, he is, it means fuck off Whorebucks" Buttercup growled, pratically about to jump on her.

"Whorebucks? Do you know you I am fucker?" She yelled at Buttercup. But, Buttercup didn't even flinch.

"Yeah I fucking do bitch, you're Princess fucking Whorebucks, you slut" Buttercup yelled, where I actually had to hold her back from from killing her.

"I'm telling Daddy on you!" She growled in Buttercup's face.

"He can't do anything, my family is higher then your fucking family" Buttercup said, and actually got out of my grip, and pounced on her.

Soon, a crowd had appeared, along with the other children living in the castle. So, Brick, Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles, Blitz, Bunny, Blust, Brezz, Merida, Hiccup and the twins. Even the principal, Ms Keane eventually came and tried to stop them.

"Girls, stop this now!" Ms Keane yelled at them, trying to stop them with out touching the two princess'.

I then walked over to Buttercup and whispered something in her ear, and she immediately calmed down.

"How'd you do that?" Ms Keane asked me, in which I shugged my shoulders in response.

"I'm sorry Ms Keane, it won't happen again" Buttercup said getting off of Princess.

"Better not" Then she turned to the crowd "You can all get ready for your classes" Then she turned back to us "You three, come with me" She said and started walking off.

~Principal's Office~

~Normal POV~

"Now, I'll have to call your parents for this behaviour, but I don't know yours" She said turning towards Butch.

"He's living with me" Buttercup said looking towards the floor.

"Wait, you guys are fucking each other aswell?" Princess laughed, Butch then got a serious face on, but then she went flying of the couch.

"Hey bitch" Princess yelled at Buttercup.

"It wasn't me" Buttercup said backing off.

"Well, you the one with powers!" Princess yelled at her.

"I'm telling the damn truth, I didn't do it!" Buttercup yelled at her.

"Then who was it?" Ms Keane asked the group.

Buttercup then turned to Butch, who was even more suprised then anyone.

"You" Buttercup said, pointing at Butch.

"I don't have powers" Butch said, confused.

"Well, you do now, I mean, you have different personalities" Buttercup said lowering her hand.

"Yeah, but, no, I can't have powers!" Butch said looking at her confused.

"Who cares, someone throw me off the couch, and I'm telling daddy!" Princess yelled, crossing her arms on 'daddy'.

"Well, we're getting no where at this, so, you three are dismissed" Ms Keane said.

~Buttercup, Butch and(Sadley) Princess-Double Drama/Music~

"Why are you in my class?" Princess asked, obviously annoyed.

"I should ask you the same thing" Buttercup said as they sat next to each other.

"Well..." Princess said, but was interapted by the teacher.

"You three, and Mitchell, find something to sing" The teacher, Mr Nero, said. Mr Nero's first name was Mike, he was a tall-ish man, with blonde hair spiked upwards, with a side fringe down the right of his face, covering his right deep green eye. He had on purple knee-high shorts, a orangle singlet, black leather jacket, with one red, one green, converses.

A boy walked up to the group, he had chestnut borwn hair, with a right side fringe, partly covering his dark brown eyes. He had a few freckles on his face. He was wearing the same thing as Butch, but with a deep red tie.

"Hey, I'm Mitch" He introduced himself to them.

"No, your Mitchell" Buttercup said, similing at him, with Butch getting a bit jealous.

"Buttercup, oh my god, is that you?" Mitch asked also smiling.

"Yeah" She answered.

"Well, what we be singing?" Mitch asked the threesome infront of him.

"Hmm, what about, we split into pairs, and sing two different songs?" Princess suggested.

"Sure babe" Mitch said, grining at her.

"Okay, who's going with who?" Buttercup asked the group.

"I'm with you" Butch said taking Buttercup's hand in his.

"Umm, okay, Mitch, let's go" Princess said getting up, heading somewhere else.

"What we singing?" Buttercup asked Butch.

"How 'bout..."

**Princess And Mitch Duet:**

**Mitch-****Mitch**

**Princess-Princess**

**Electro Pop-Jupiter Rising:**

**(Y-yeah, y-yeah)**

**(Y-yeah, y-yeah)**

**umhmmmm**

**(Y-yeah, y-yeah)**

**ohhh**

**(Y-yeah, y-yeah)**

**Ohhh**

**oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-ohhh**

**Hey girl what's your name?**

**L-u-v, I see your game**

**It's okay, I do it too**

**Make me wanna play with you**

**Well boy, sign the line**

**Fools like you don't waste your time**

**I ain't game to play with you**

**Are you gonna follow through?**

**Step inside, we'll take a ride**

**Bonnie, Clyde, you and I**

**We can do this, do or die**

**Why don't we just take a drive?**

**Sounds gangster, I'm game sir**

**So we'll play the damn prankster**

**Using up this bar we play**

**Then we make our getaway**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk addiction when I can't stop**

**I maybe your sweet spot**

**Take me to your candy shop**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk friction when it's getting hot**

**Feeling like it's getting hot**

**Come on baby what you got?**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk fiction when I can't stop**

**I may be your sweet spot**

**Take me to you candy shop**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk fiction when it's getting hot**

**Feeling like it's getting hot**

**Come on baby what you got?**

**Damn girl we're moving fast**

**It's a movie, whos the cast?**

**I can be your leading role**

**Won't you let me take control?**

**Like Juliet I'm femme fatal**

**Take your pick, I'll play them all**

**Each one to satisfy depending on the type of guy**

**I'm just a nervous type**

**Put me in the spotlight**

**I can talk this all night long**

**Only if we take it home**

**Ohhh, that is not what I'm about**

**Men without backing out**

**That is how I strategize**

**So hold your breath for this surprise**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk addiction when I can't stop**

**I may be your sweet spot**

**Take me to your candy shop**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk friction when it's getting hot**

**Feeling like it's getting hot**

**Come on baby what you got?**

**Electro-e-ectro-p-pop **

**Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot**

**I may be your sweet spot**

**Take me to you candy shop**

**Electro-e-ectro-p-pop **

**Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot**

**Feeling like it's getting hot**

**Come on baby what you got?**

**Don't want to spend this night alone**

**'Cause your just what I need**

**I'll lock your digits on my phone**

**For as mush as I tease**

**I know this affection may be temporary**

**for night-like behavior, it is necesary**

**But for tonight, yes we're doing it right**

**But you got my number if you like what you like**

**Oohhhh-ohhhh-oh oh oh oh oh**

**Ooohhh-ohhhh oh**

**mmhmmmmm**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk addiction when I can't stop**

**I may be your sweet spot**

**Take me to your candy shop**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk friction when it's getting hot**

**Feeling like it's getting hot**

**Come on baby what you got?**

**Electro-e-ectro-p-pop **

**Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot**

**I may be your sweet spot**

**Take me to you candy shop**

**Electro-e-ectro-p-pop **

**Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot**

**Feeling like it's getting hot**

**Come on baby what you got?**

**(Electropop hot, Funk addiction when I can't stop)**

**Ohhh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-ohhh**

**(Electropop hot, Funk addiction when I can't stop)**

**(Electropop hot, Funk addiction when I can't stop)**

**Y-yeah Y-yeah**

The kids exploded in applause, as Buttercup and Butch made their way to the stage.

Newbee's, about everyone thought, as they saw the two talented greens.

But they didn't know that.

**Buttercup and Butch Duet:**

**Butch-****Butch**

**Buttercup-Buttercup**

**Both-**_**Both**_

**Coming Home-Diddy (Feat. Skyler Grey):**

**I'm coming home**

**I'm coming home**

**Tell the world I'm coming home**

**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**

**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Tell the world that I'm coming**

**I'm back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong**

**I feel like there's nothing that I can't try**

**And if you with me put your hands high**

**If you ever lost a life before,**

**And if you with me put your hands high, hands, high**

**Your dreams are filled, you're rapping with the best**

**I'll be home soon**

**I hear "The Tears of a Clown"**

**I hate that song**

**I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on (come on)**

**Another day another dawn**

**Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone**

**What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on**

**It's easy to be Puff, but it's harder to be Sean**

**What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!)**

**How do I respond?**

**What if my son stares with a face like my own**

**And says he wants to be like me when he's grown**

**Damn, but I ain't finished growing**

**Another night the inevitable prolongs**

**Another day another dawn**

**Just tell Keisha and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'**

**Another lie that I carry on**

**I need to get back to the place I belong**

**I'm coming home**

**I'm coming home****(I'm coming home)**

**Tell the world I'm coming home****(Yeah)**

**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday****(Ain't no more pain)**

**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes****(Thank you)**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home****(I'm coming home, I'm coming home)**

**Tell the world that I'm coming... home****(Yeah, Hey yo, check this out)**

**"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song**

**Is a house really a home when your loved ones is gone****(No)**

**And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it (come on)**

**And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it**

**But you felt it and still feel it**

**And money can't make up for it **_**or conceal it**_

**But you deal with it and you keep ballin'**

**Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'**

**Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love**

**But we've been living as friends ****(yeah)**

**So you've been a guest in your own home**

**It's time to make your house your own**

**Pick up the phone, come on**

**I'm coming home**

**I'm coming home**

**Tell the world I'm coming home****(I'm coming home)**

**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**

**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes****(Thank you)**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home****(I'm coming home, I'm coming home)**

**Tell the world that I'm coming... home ****(I'm almost home, check this out)**

**"Ain't No Stopping Us Now",**_** I love that song**_

**Whenever it comes on it makes me**_** feel strong**_

**I thought I told y'all that**_** we won't stop**_

**We back cruising through Harlem,**_** these ol' blocks**_

**It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy****(Oh, oh)**

**Drove me away then embraced me****(Yeah, yeah)**

**Forgave me for all of my shortcomings****(Oh yeah)**

**Welcome to my homecoming**

**Yeah, it's been a long time coming**

**Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles**

**Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs**

**Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)**

**But here I stand (here I stand), a better man! (a better man)**

**Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)**

**Thank you all!**

**I'm coming home**

**I'm coming home**

**Tell the world I'm coming home****(Coming home)**

**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday****(Free so good, feel so free)**

**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes(Ain't no place like home baby, ain't no place like home)**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

The class roared in applause, more than Mitch and Princess got aswell.

"Alright class, your dismissed" Mr Nero yelled out over the noise.

~Lunch~

The crew all met up near the lockers, with Butch and Buttercup laughing the whole way towards them.

"Hey B-Cup, what you laughing 'bout?" Brezz asked, laughing not knowing what it's about.

"Nothing, we just bet Princess in music" Buttercup laughed even more.

"Who's Princess?" Blossom asked the two greens.

"I am" They heard a voice say from behind them.

"Fuck off Whorebucks" Buttercup growled at her.

"Ugh, I call you by your real name!" Princess growled back at her.

"Pff, yeah right" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"I swear, I'm gonna find out what you did to her" Blust whispered to Butch.

"I didn't do anything" Butch argued.

"You know what?" Princess screamed at Buttercup.

"You gonna tell daddy?" Buttercup yelled back at her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Princess asked, shocked.

"I guessed"

"Well, what other classes have we got together?" Princess asked taking her scedule away from her.

"Princess"

"We have legal studies and art on Wednesday" Princess asnwered herself, giving her back the paper and walking off.

"Who's tha..."

_**Briiiinnnnggg**_

"Well, see ya" Butch said walking off with Buttercup.

"Okay then" Boomer said, walking off with the others except Blossom and Brick.

**Me: Well, that's it for now. Introducing, King Jack.**

**Jack: T'sup?**

**Me: Prince Kristoff.**

**Kristoff: Hey! *Waves***

**Me: Prince Kristoff's son, Prince Alex.**

**Alex: Hey**

**Me: King Eugene, that hasn't been in the story yet.**

**Eugene: Hi**

**Me: Prince Hiccup.**

**Hiccup: Hello**

**Me: And, Jordan, sadley.**

**Jordan: You really don't like me or Khloe do you?**

**Me: Yeah, man, I love you guys, after Butch, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Blossom, Bubbles, Blust, Brezz, Bunny, Blitz, Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, na I hate Hans!**

**Jordan: Sure. *rolls eyes***

**Alex: You know, we're technically you own characters, why do you hate us?**

**Me: I don't really, I'm just messinf with you all. *smirks***

**Jordan: Oh.**

**Me: Bye my pikachu's!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey guys, how you be doing?**

**Khloe: It's just Alice and I at the start this time.**

**Alice: Then Alex and Jordan at the end.**

**Me: Yep. It's easier if I just get two people each time.**

**Alice: Read her Pikachu's!**

**Me: Warning.**

**Alice: Slight sexual scenes in this chapter.**

**Me: But.**

**Khloe: Enjoy!**

~Recap~

When the kids got home, Buttercup told her parents about what happened. Since she started something on the first day of school, and since she's a princess, she got grounded for a month. Which means, no electronics, except for school, and no juice. Oh how that killed her. She now has to drink either, water or cordial, because, she can't drink milk because she's lactose intolerance. Everyone knows that know, seeing as she grumbled it out when she was walking, well, more like stomping, off to her room.

On Tuesday, she didn't have to see Princess all day. Though on Wednesday she had to. And today's now Thursday, where some more princess and princes came into view with the super group.

~Normal POV~

~Thursday, February, 6th~

The ten teens walked thorugh the school, to get to their first classes.

~Blossom and Brick-Art~

~Brick's POV~

Bloss and I were walking into art class, when we found the class crowding the table near mine and Bloss's. Hmm, wonder what's happen. Then I realised that the teacher, Mrs Tray, said something yesterday about two new students, but then again, I really wasn't listening.

As soon as Mrs Tray came in, all the students rushed to their seats. Mrs Tray was a mean figure, everyone feers her, well wimps anyway. Mrs Tray told us to sit down, in which, we did so. Then, she called up two names, which I'm guessing are the new students names.

"Students, would you like to introduce yourself properly?" Mrs Tray asked the two people at the front. Mrs Tray's first name is Elizabeth, she was a short woman, with dirty blonde hair waved down to her mid-back in a low ponytail, with a left side fringe covering one of her deep green eyes. She currently had a white blouse on, with blue skinny jeans and black flats.

"Sure, I'm Princess Berserk Plutonium, I'm the oldest of my four sisters, and I'm a great leader" The girl said, well Berserk. Berserk looked alot like Blossom, except, her hair was spikey and dark orange, and she had hot pink eyes, same with her tie.

"I'm Prince Blaze Plojo, I'm also the oldest, but, I have four brothers instead of sisters, and I guess I'm a good leader aswell" The boy 'Blaze' said. Blaze looked like me, except he had his hat turned around like normal with light orange hair, and had dark red eyes and tie.

"Why is there so many royals in this fucking school?" A kid yelled out, causing the class to roar out with laughter.

"How is their more royals, there's ten?" Blaze asked the group infront of him.

"There is Princess Morbucks, Princess Buttercup Frost, the twins, Prince Alex and Princess Alice Bjorgman, and the two new royals, a side from you, Princess Merida and Prince Hiccup Fitzherburt." Blossom answered, standing up.

"Aww, come on, them?" Berserk whined.

"Sadley" I said standing up, with Blossom glaring at me.

"What I do?" I asked putting me hands up.

"Buttercup is our friend, remember?" Blossom snapped at me.

"Right, I meant for Princess" I lied, completely forgetting about Buttercup.

"Hphm" Blossom huffed, sitting down again.

"Okay, you can go back to your seats" Mrs Tray said.

~Buttercup and Butch-Drama/Music~

~Butch's POV~

Once each group had been paired up into four people, Mr Nero said that we'd be getting more students, and since, Buttercup and I haven't got two more people in our group, we'll get them. A few minutes later, two students walked into the class, bursting though the door, making a dramatic enterance.

"T'sup fuckers, I'm Prince Blade Plojo, I'm the second oldest of my siblings, and I'm fucking awesome!" The boy yelled out, leaning onto Mr Nero's desk. He look alot like me, but, he had raven black hair with a fringe down the left of his face, covering his left dark green eye.

"And I'm Princess Brute Plutonium, I'm also the second of my siblings" The girl said, rolling her eyes at the prince. Brute had jet black, spikey hair with a right side fringe covering her bottle green eye.

"Ha Butch, you're working with royals" Some kid laughed at me. But they're right, I am.

"So, it means I'm special" I yelled back to the kid. Jeramey, a short nerdy kid.

"Trust me Butch, you're not" Buttercup said, giggling at me.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you" I laughed/asked picking her up, spinning her around.

"Butch!" She yelled at me, still laughing.

"Alright Butch, put her down" Mr Nero said, chuckling a bit.

"Fine" I grumbled, putting her down.

"Okay, this lesson we'll get each group to preform and you're not aloud to split up" Mr Nero started, staring at Buttercup and I. "And next lesson, we'll do some acting" He finished.

After the groups preformed, it was finally finished, and we all voted that Buttercup had to pick a song, where she picked her favourite song by P!nk, with a sick rap in it aswell, where Blade and I will do, and occasionally joining in on other parts.

~Normal POV~ (Pretend when it says the boy names with the girls, that they sing that bit)

**Here Comes The Weeked: P!nk Feat. Eminem.**

**Buttercup:**

**Here comes, comes the weekend**

**Hear it calling like a siren oh oh**

**We don't want no problems**

**We don't like them, no, keep it moving**

**Brute: (Buttercup:)**

**Here comes the weekend (Oh, oh)**

**Set off your sirens oh oh (Oh, oh)**

**Here comes the weekend (Oh, oh)**

**Set off your sirens oh oh (Oh, oh)**

**Buttercup:**

**I just wanna play, big city, holiday**

**So get out of my way**

**If you know what's better for you**

**I'm tearing up the night**

**Lipstick and leather tight**

**Not looking for a fight no oh oh**

**Brute: (Blade:)**

**High heels and (cherry wine)**

**Not wasting (any time)**

**We're ticking like (a bomb)**

**About to go (oh oh)**

**Buttercup: (Brute:)**

**Here comes, comes the weekend (Yeah)**

**Hear it calling like a siren oh oh (Oh)**

**We don't look for trouble,**

**Just enough to seeing double**

**Girls:**

**Here comes the weekend**

**Set off your sirens oh oh**

**Here comes the weekend**

**Set off your sirens oh oh**

**Brute:**

**Drink some pink champagne**

**I don't know you yet**

**But we'll forget so**

**Fuck what they say**

**Let the rum flow until it rains oh oh**

**I'm tearing up the night**

**Lipstick and leather tight**

**Not looking for a fight no oh oh**

**Buttercup: (Butch:)**

**High heels and (cherry wine)**

**Not wasting (any time)**

**We're ticking like (a bomb)**

**About to go (oh oh)**

**Brute:**

**Here comes, comes the weekend**

**Hear it calling like a siren eh oh eh oh**

**We don't look for trouble,**

**Buttercup and Brute:**

**Just enough to seeing double**

**Girls: (Butch:)**

**Here comes the weekend**

**Set off your sirens oh oh**

**Here comes the weekend**

**Set off your sirens oh oh (Yep, yep, yep)**

**Butch:**

**Nothing high class in my glass**

**Only bottles of pop**

**My bottles are popped so when I pop up in the spot**

**I'm probably not gonna be wanting to pop bubbly or Ciroc**

**I'm not Puffy but I'ma run this city tonight**

**When I hit it, I might act like a frickin' idiot**

**Diddy mixed with a medieval knight, big city lights**

**Little indignity, hot diggity**

**This Biggie is gettin' me hype**

**Blade:**

**I don't get some liquor, I'll hurt you**

**I'll knock a dick in the dirt, bickerin' worse**

**Than that bitch in that Snickers commercial**

**A mixture of Stiffler and Urkel**

**Hangin' from the light fixture**

**I hope you pricks are insured for this building**

**'Cause we're tearin' it down, security get out**

**The frickin' way, Jesus Chrysler LeBaron it's loud**

**I swear the only thing I hear is the sound**

**Of sirens going eeeeeh cause...**

**Buttercup:**

**Here comes the weekend**

**Set off your sirens**

**Here comes the weekend**

**Set off your sirens oh oh**

**Brute:**

**Oh oh**

**All:**

**Here comes the weekend**

**Set off your sirens**

**Here comes the weekend**

**Set of your sirens**

The class hollered, screamed and shouted in excitement, but sadley, each class has to come to an end. With the four greens friendship growing.

~Bubbles and Boomer-Mathematics~

~Boomer's POV~

Bubbles and I were currently in maths, well, mathematics, but saying maths is easier. Anyway, just at that moment, two more people rushed into the class. Late.

"Sorry we're late, we got lost" The boy said, scratching the back of his head.

"And who are you?" The teacher, Ms Mogen. Her first name is Anne, she has londe, curly hair down to her hips, with dark green eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress, with black leggings and flats.

"Oh, I am Prince Blaster Plojo, I have two older and younger brothers, that makes me the middle child." The boy said, Blaster, weird. He looked like me, but, he had golden blonde hair, parted like mine, and dark blue eyes.

"And I am Princess Brat Plutonium, I also have siblings like his, except I have four sisters" Tge girl explained, Brat, also weird. She looked like Bubbles, except, with high pig-tails going to her waist, with royal blue eyes.

"Why is there so many royals?" Some kid whined, with other agreeing.

"Excuse me?" Blaster asked the group.

"Doesn't matter" Brat said, taking his hand and eading him to a spare desk, which happened to be near mine and Bubbles.

"Hey, I'm Bubbles Matthews" Bubbles said, turning around to met the new royals.

"Hello, I'm Boomer Courtney" I said, also turning towards them

"Sure, so, what are we doing?" Blaster asked us.

"You know, maths" I said with a chuckle.

"Dude, I'm being serious" Blaster said, laughing aswell.

"Okay, we're doing some revision, to see what we know about fractions" Bubbles explained for me.

"Oh, I'm great at that" Brat said, smiling.

"Cool, hey do you guys like technology?" I asked the two new 'blues'.

"Yeah, we're great at technology, you?" Blaster said grining ear to ear.

"Yeah, we're pretty good." I answered, knowing we'll get along with these people real good.

~Bunny and Blitz-English~

~Blitz's POV~

Me and Bunny. Wait. Blossom will give a fuck if I don't say it right. Bunny and I, where now in english. Ugh, boring. It's. Just. Our. Fucking. Languge. I. Don't. Need. To. Learn. It. Again.

Na, it's not really about our language, it's more of, literacy. I think.

Right now, the teacher, Mr Stark, was saying some crap 'bout two new students joining us. His first name was Andrew I think, he had chestnut brown hair, messed up underneath a black cap, placed normally on his head, with slight bits coming out from underneath the cap, slightly covering his right blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans, a purple short-sleeved, with black and purple converses.

He said that he matches his shirt with his shoes. Which he does.

Then, two figures walked through the door, looking alot like Bunny and I.

The girl spoke first.

"Hi, I am Bakula Plutonium, and I'm a fucking princess so treat me with respect" She was wearing the same thing as Bunny, but with a light purple tie, matching her eyes.

"And I'm Babar Plojo, fucking respect me aswell" The boy said with no emotion. He was wearing the same thing as me, but with a tie matching his eyes, tyrian purple.

Someone scoffed at them, in which the two new purples glared over at them.

"Who dare..." Bakula yelled/started through the class room.

"Scoff at us?" Babar yelled/finsihed for her.

"I did you pricks, don't act like you on top of the world!" The kid yelled again.

His name was Prince Morbucks, I think. I'm guessing he's Princess' brother or something. He had ginger hair, spiked on the sides of his head, a gold crown with a purple gem inside it. He was wearing the school uniform but with a deep purple and gold checked tie, and black converses.

"Did you..." Babar started this time, looking at the boy.

"Just call us pricks?" Bakula finished, also looking at the boy.

"Yeah, I did, I mean, I'm a Prince, and I don't rub it in peoples face" Prince said darkly at them, knowing what everyone was thinking about them.

"You, what's his name?" Bakula asked, pointing towards the kid but asking me.

"Why don't you ask him youself?" I answered back with a question.

"Because we don't feel like talking to him." Babar answered, crossing his arms.

"My name is Prince, apart of the Morbucks family, high then your two families put together" Prince said, puting his hands in his pockets. **(A:/N I haven't done that this whole story, oh my god!)**

"M-m-morbucks?" Babar questioned him, as the two new purples backed up.

"Yeah, but we could get Frost in here, yeah?" Prince said, smirking at them.

"T-there's F-frost in this school?" Bakula asked, stumbling.

"Yeah, Princess Buttercup Frost, hey what about that?" Prince said, as they tripped over each other, landing on their butts.

"B-b-buttercup?" Babar asked, not daring to get up.

"W-what about Khloe?" Bakula asked, also not daring to get up.

"Dude, she's twenty, Buttercup's seventeen" Prince said, rolling his eyes.

"R-right" Bakula stuttered.

"Kids take you seats" Mr Stark said, watching the whole thing as they sat down.

~Brezz and Blust-History~

~Blust's POV~

Woah. Two kids just came in, playing video games on thier DS's. Totally bring my psp tomorrow. One a girl. And. One a boy.

"Hey, I'm Princess Beda Plutonium and this Prince Ballin Plojo, he's shy" The girl that looked like Brezz said, he had her light blue hair in a messy bun, with a spiked fringe partly covering her goldenrod eyes. She had the same thing as Brezz on, but with a tie matching her eyes. The boy, Ballin, had the same design as me, but with dark yellow eyes same with his tie.

None of them looked up from the game, instead they slowly made their way to the seats, then putting their consules away. Where I turned towards them as soon as Mr Garfield Way, turned to the board to write something down.

"You like games?" I asked, with Brezz glaring at me with disbelief in her eyes.

"Yeah, do you?" Beda responded, smiling at me.

"Hell yeah they're fucking awesome" I said, grinning at her.

"He's a player careful" Brezz said, as the duo smirked at each other.

"Hey, I am here" I said looking at the laughing duo.

"Oh, you are" Brezz said laughing even more.

"Hphm, so why are you shy dude?" I asked Ballin.

"He's actually not shy, he has a speaking problem" Beda answered for him.

"Oh, okay" Brezz said akwardly.

~After school~

~Normal POV~

The ten students walked to their usual place where they met each other. But they have company.

Who?

Berserk, Blaze, Brute, Blade, Brat, Blaster, Prince, Beda and Ballin.

"Hey, guys" Blossom said waving towards the others as the reds walked up to them.

"Hey, ya ready to go?" Buttercup asked as Butch was hugging her from behind, and the other greens standing there, just looking at them.

"Yeah, I guess so, but first, these are Princess Berserk and Prince Blaze" Blossom said, introducing the two other reds.

"Oh, these are Princess Brat and Prince Blaster" Bubbles said, smiling towards the two new blues.

"These are, Princess Beda and Prince Ballin" Blust smirked.

"This is Prince" Bunny said, pointing with her thumb towards him.

"I know" Buttercup said, smiling at him. Again, with Butch getting jealous, who glared at Prince, who backed up.

"And these are Princess Brute and Prince Blade" Blade said, waving his arms towards them.

"Opps, sorry, forgot 'bout you" Buttercup said, grinning at them, where the both glared at her.

"So, can we go now sis?" Brat asked Berserk.

"Wait, you guys are sisters?" Bunny asked the two.

"Actually..." Berserk started, but then was brutly interapted by Buttercup.

"The girls are the Plutonium sisters, and the boys are the Plojo brothers" Buttercup said.

"Right let's go, Prince you're coming home with us aren't you?" Blaze asked/announced.

"Yeah" Prince nodded, ingoring the glare from Butch.

"Wait, nope forgot" An idiot said. Yes. Blust. Again.

"Let's go" Buttercup announced already walking off, with Butch trailing behind her.

"Are they dating, because he always follows her everywhere" Brute asked the group in front of her, who just shrugged their shoulders in sync.

"Okay, let's go girls" Berserk said, trailing off with her sisters.

"Let's move out boys" Blaze announced, waving his hand to get the boys to come.

~At the Frost Castle~

"Jack?" Elsa called as she popped her head through his study.

"Yeah Els'?" Jack asked, looking up from the heap of paper work in his desk.

"The kids are back, you wanted to talk to Buttercup ad Khloe didn't you?" Elsa answered, with a question.

"Oh yeah, tell them to met me in, hmm, Buttercup's room" Jack said as he neated up the paper.

"Okay" Elsa said then walked off.

~Buttercup's room~

"Why did I have to get of my laptop?" Khloe whined as she stomped into the room.

"Because your dad wants to talk to you both" Elsa answered as Buttercup popped her head up from her book. Hunger, by Micheal Grant, apart of the 'Gone Series'.

"Talk to us about what?" Buttercup asked, closing her book, putting it on the bed-side table.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me" Elsa answered, not quite sure.

"Does Butch have to leave?" Khloe asked, looking towards Butch, who was playing Buttercup's light green laptop.

"Nah, he doesn't, if he doesn't want to." Jack said, coming into the room.

"So what is it dad?" Buttercup asked, as she sat up so Khloe could sit down on the bed.

"On Saturday, we're going to our personal beach, over the long weeked" Jack answered.

"There's a long weeked?" Khloe asked, not knowing there was one.

"Yeah, from Saturday to Tuesday, you go back to school on Wednesday" Jack answered, directing the last bit to Buttercup.

"Hey, it's my birthday on Saturday" Butch said, turning away from the game.

"What? I haven't got you anything" Buttercup said, completely confused.

"You don't have to get me anything Kittiey, it's fine" Butch said, smiling at her.

"Are you sure?" Buttercup asked, obviously wanting to get him something.

"Yeah, it's all good" Butch said, and then turned back to the game.

"Okay, so tomorrow, pack you things, and this time, Khloe bring a swim suit" Jack said, turning to Khloe, who did a sly grin in return.

"Okay, can I go back to my laptop?" Khloe asked, begging her father.

"Yeah, you fine with this Buttercup?" Jack asked, as he noticed his daughter getting back into her book.

"I'll take that as a yes" Jack smiled at her, then leaving the room with Elsa and Khloe.

~Butch's POV~

I looked back at Buttercup as soon as the others left. Does she want to give me a present that bad?

"Kittiey?" I called out to her.

No answer.

"Kittiey?" I said a bit louder.

Again. No answer.

"Ugh, Kittiey?" I practicaly yelled at her.

Once more. No answer.

Maybe, just maybe, she's really into that book.

Ding.

Idea.

In my head.

I got of the computer chair, made my way over to her, then sat on the bed.

Then, I snatched the book out of hand.

"Hey, I was reading that!" She yelled at me, trying to get the book back.

"So?" I asked, laughing.

"Butch, give it back to me now" She said, practicaly on top of me.

"Na" I smirked.

"Butch!" She said, now stradling me to the bed, but she still couldn't get the book back.

"What?" I asked, obviously annoying her.

"Hphm" She scoffed at me, sitting up on me, turning away from me and crossing her arms.

"Kittiey, what's the problem?" I asked, hugging her but she just scoted back.

"You are" She said, getting up to get another book.

"What are you reading now?" I asked curiously, trying to left up the book so I could see the cover, but she kept moving.

"Evil Star" She answered, still moving away from me.

"Kittiey, I'm sorry" I said, as innocently as I could.

"I don't forgive you" She said, this time actually pushing me off the bed.

"Why not?"

"Because, I just don't" She said, turning to glare at me.

Then, with out warning, I jumped on her, with the book, flying across the room.

"Butch, get off of me!" She yelled, squirming underneath me.

"Then forgive me, and I will"

"No!"

"Why are you so pissed at me?" I asked, leaning into her red hot face.

"I-i'm not pissed at you, it's just I..."

She didn't even get to finish before I kissed her, licking her bottom lip to allow me excess her mouth. Which, she did pretty quickly.

You know, she's getting easier to make her give up these days. Wonder why?

Wait, she's trailing her hands to my belt. Is that why? She want's sex?

~Buttercup's POV~

Let's have a little fun.

I trailed my hands down to the belt, that held his pants up. Obviously reading his mind at the same time. Ha, he thinks I actually want to do this. Well. Let's play along then.

"Kittiey" He gasped out, allowing me stick my tounge further in his mouth.

"You said yourself, that we can't do this" He said trying to get off me, but, I just rolled us over, so I was on top.

"Don't listen to me" I said, hiding a smirk.

"Kittiey, I ah, don't" He said, trying to remove my hands from actually undoing his belt.

"Fine" I pouted, but making my way to undo his shirt buttons.

"Kittiey, the door isn't locked, what is someone walks in?" He whined, wanting me to get off him.

"Who cares if someone walks in?" I asked, making my way to kiss his chest.

"I do. Because, I don't want you to flash something that only I should see, at anyone who dares walk in" He said, then he realised what he said, and covered his mouth.

"Only you should see?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"Forget I said that" He said wide eyed.

"I don't think I will" I smirked at him.

"No, Kittiey, get off of..." He tried to say before I kissed him for a short minute before...

"I don't want sex Butchie" I whispered in his ear before getting off him.

"What the fuck just happened?" He shouted, looking at me.

"Oh nothing" I smirked, before lightly kissing him and going back to Hunger, I stole off him a few seconds ago.

~Anna's POV~

Elsa and I were sitting on her bed, before we heard a yell coming from Buttercup's room. It sounded like Butch.

I looked at Elsa, who was already looking at me, knowing what was happening, we both got up and made our way to her daughter's room.

"What's happening in here?" Elsa asked as she opened the door, leading into Buttercup's room.

"Nothing" Buttercup said innocently, looking up from her book.

"Buttercup, what did you do?" I asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. **(A:/N The thing is, **_**I**_** actually can't raise an eyebrow. Sad :'O)**

"What part of 'nothing' didn't you understand?" She growled at us. She definetly did something.

"All of it, and you just growled at us, you did something" Elsa answered, closing the door, so she couldn't get out.

"Nothing" She yelled at us, then scrunched up her face.

"I think you guys should lay off" Butch warned us, but Elsa didn't listen, she just went up to her bed and sat infront of her, glaring into her emerald green eyes from her light blue eyes.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Elsa asked, spacing out her words.

Buttercup said nothing, she just continued to glare into her mother's eyes.

"Anna? Do something!" Butch asked, worried.

"When they get into that, no one can stop it" I apoligized.

"What about Jack?" He asked.

"Jack's busy" I answered.

"Not anymore" He said then ran out of the room, later coming back with Jack with him.

"What's happening?" Jack asked me.

"We heard a yell coming from Butch, we checked it out, and Buttercup won't tell us what she did" I answered.

Jack breathed out heavily before going over to Elsa and Buttercup and whispering things in both of their ears, in which they immediately stopped the glare off.

"Now, what did you do Buttercup? Jack asked politely.

"I, it's personal" She answered.

"Butch, tell us now" Jack said, turning to the said boy.

"She, ahh, it's personal" He answered. Cute. He doesn't want something bad to happen to her.

"That's not the answer we want" Elsa said getting of the bed.

"Yes it is" Buttercup muttered.

"Two months" Jack said about to walk off with Elsa.

"Come on, you can't do that" Buttercup whined at her parents.

"Then tell us" Elsa said.

Buttercup breathed in, then breathed out in defeat.

"I, well, pretended to start sex with him" She admited, looking down fidling with her fingers.

"See, that wasn't hard to say?" Elsa smiled, before walking off with Jack.

"Wait, am I still grounded for two months?" Buttercup asked, before they left the room.

"No"

"Phew" Buttercup breathed out, which I giggled at her expression but then it turned into a coughing fit from Butch's glare.

~Saturday, February, 8th~

The word had got out that all of them, including the reds, blues, purples and yellows, were going to go to the Frost family's personal beach. The boys and Bunny got super hyped, because something was mentioned over dinner on Thursday about they could do anything they wanted to do there. So, Blitz got the idea of a water pistol fight there. Now, they've been planing secret meetings of who, how and when they're gonna wet everyone. Even the king and queen, but they don't mind because it's the long weekend and they're supposed to have fun during it.

Right now, it's around six o'clock in the morning, and everyone except Jack, Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, Eugene, Rapunzel, the Bjorgman children and the Arendale twins, are sleeping. Jack, Kristoff, Eugene, Hiccup and Alex are currently packing up the limo's, they have to take two limo's from the amount of people coming. While the boys are doing that, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida and Alice are getting the breakfast and such ready. Buttercup should be helping, but she's been sick a bit, so her mother thought it would be better if she had more rest.

In case you're wondering, they let all the maids and butlers off until Monday, so they could go back to their families and friends for more time. But, as soon as it its Monday, certain maids and butles have to go to the castle to tidy and throw out anything that needs to. But, other then that, they can go back to their familes after again.

Then, Hiccup ad Alex dropped something on accident when coming down the stairs, bed heads, Blust, Blitz and Boomer, came running out of their rooms, suprised.

"What happened?" Boomer asked, wearing his summer pj's. Which consisted of dark blue boxers and a black short-sleeved shirt.

"I don't know dude" Blust asnwered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His pj's were made up out of gold boxers and a grey singlet.

"Sorry, we dropped something on our way down the stairs" Hiccup apoligized. He was wearing black jeans, a green long-sleeved shirt, black zipped up jacket with black and white converses.

"Can Brick sleep through this?" Blitz asked, pooing his head through Brick's and Boomer's shared room. He was wearing dark purple pants, with a grey long-sleeved pj shirt.

"Are you cold dude?" Blust asked Blitz, whom nodded in response.

"Real question is, can the girls sleep through this noise?" Boomer asked the little group infront of him.

"No, we can't" The heard a voice say and then they jumped, with Blust tripping over his feet.

The boys looked up to find, Brezz, Bunny and Bubbles coming out of their rooms.

"Sorry girls" Alex said, about to run away with Hiccup. He was wearing deep blue jeans, a simple white short-sleeved shirt with black and white sneakers.

"Go run, I dare you to" Brezz whispered to them, which they immediately bolted down the stairs. Her pj's were made up of black shorts and a bright yellow tank top. Her light blue hair was tied in a low plait.

"Ha, losers" Bunny laughed at the poor weaklings. She was wearing black pants, with a violet tank top. Her chestnut brown hair was in a low ponytail.

"That's not very nice" Bubbles whispered, allowing only Boomer to hear and nod in agreement. Bubbles was wearing black pj shorts with a light blue tanktop underneath a grey long-sleeved shirt. Her golden hair was in two low, loose ponytails.

"So Mr and Ms Red aren't up yet?" Brezz asked, yawning.

"Nope" Blust answered, also yawning.

"Why did you call us 'Mr and Ms Red'?" The heard a growl coming from Brick's and Boomer's room.

"Ah, it was Blust" Brezz exclaimed, with everyone else pointing towards him, except the blues.

"Beside, pinks better!" Blossom said, leaning on the door frame.

"Whatever" Bunny said, rolling her eyes.

"Guys, shut up" The heard another growl coming from Buttercup's room.

"Holy shit Butch, why?" Blitz turned around to see him in _just_ forest green boxers and no shirt._ Does Buttercup mind that? _Everyone thought something like that, as they looked at the said boy.

"Because Buttercup's been sick, and she needs to sleep" Butch answered, glaring at Blitz.

"Aww, is she okay now?" Bubbles asked, cutting in from Blitz about rage.

"Yeah, she's a bit better, but she still needs rest!" Butch said smiling at Bubbles.

"Few, that's good" Bubbles exclaimed, smiling back at him.

"Butch!" They heard a voice sort of scream but whisper at the same time, coming from inside Buttercup's room.

"And you guys woke her up, thanks" Butch said with sarcasm dripping off his tounge, rolling his eyes and went back into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Blust asked, breaking the tension.

"Hmm, Butch is probaly going to try and get Buttercup to sleep again" Blossom answered, looking a the emerald green door.

"Sure" Blitz said, smirking at Blust who returned the favour.

~Butch's Dream~

_At first, I was playing with the little boy, that looked just like me, except, had Buttercup's eyes. He kept giggling as this little girl came up to us, she looked alot like Buttercup but with my eyes. She nudged me, and picked up the boys hand._

_"Mummy want's you daddy" She said, grinning at me before taking my hand, dragging me with her._

_"Mummy?" I questioned, until I saw Buttercup standing there, smiling at me._

_"Kittiey?" I asked, smiling, but as I was about to take her in a hug, she disappered, along with everything else, then, I was back in the bedroom._

_I saw Elsa, and Buttercup skipping into the bathroom._

_"Do not go in there" Elsa warned me._

_"Why?" I asked, not having control over my body._

_"We have to get going by seven" She answered where I just blow air out my mouth._

_"Fine"_

_As soon as Elsa left the room, I made sure that she was well gone before I sneaked into the bathroom, and knocked on the shower glass, where she screamed out in surpised._

_"BUTCH, GET OUT!" She yelled at me, poking her head through the shower curtain._

_"Na, I like it here" I smirked at her, coming closer. What's happening? I asked myself as came closer._

_"Butch, don't" She said, about to shoot me with her ice, but instead I grabbed her wrists, and held them down by her sides._

_"B-butch, s-s-stop" She stuttered, trying to get out of my grip._

_"Why, you obviously like it" I smirked again, leaning into her neck and licking it, where she gasped out loudly._

_"Butch, I'm, stop" She said, trying to grab a towel._

_"No, that's not allowed here" I said backing her up against the shower wall, with her eyes wide opened now._

_"Butch, I'm naked, get off, you horny fucker" She said, struggling out of my iron grip._

_"Would you like me to be naked as well? Cause I can do that if you want" I asked, smirking once more._

_"N-n-no, don't remove your boxers!" She said, closing her eyes as my hands made there way to the edge of my boxers._

_"But I want to" I whined as I slipped my boxers off to the ground._

_"I, ah" She said trying so hard not to look at my dick._

_"Come on, you know want to look at it" I said, gently pressing my dick up against her stomach._

_"No, get out" She said looking up but the water was getting in her eyes so she accidently looked down, into my dick, with her eyes wide opened._

_"You wanna touch it?" I asked already taking her hand and dragging it to my dick._

_"Please, get out" She whispered, closing her eyes, waiting for her hand to make contact._

_"Aww, but I want to stay in here" I whined, smirking leaning in for a kiss. But._

Then, I woke up.

To the noise of talking, just outside the door.

What have I got myself into? I thought, looking at Buttercup's peaceful, sleeping face.

~Buttercup's POV~

I woke up to the sound of I think Bubbles saying something that somethings good. I then turned over to see Butch out of the bed, and near the door, bringing in the bright light.

"Butch!" I said in a low but loud voice, not completely awake.

He then said something and came back into the room, closing the door behind him. Traping the light outside the door.

"Yeah?" He asked me, with an eyebrow raised.

"Just wondering if that was you standing there" I answered, yawning in the process.

"Everyone's awake so we'll have to get up soon" He said, snuggling into me to keep me warm.

"Khloe's not awake" I said as I started to drift off again.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Power-sister thing" I answered, not completely wanting to go to sleep again.

Then, a knock came on my door, and my mother came in, un-traping the light fom outside the door, where I hissed covering my eyes in Butch's chest.

"Did you just hiss?" My mum asked me, laughing.

"Yes, it's bright out there" I answered, ignoring her laughing.

"Get some clothes on, we have to go in about a hour" She said opening the curtains, making me go fully under the covers.

"But I don't wanna, and I do have clothes on" I whined to her, under the covers.

"Buttercup, come on, please get up, or you won't go to the beach, simple as that" She said, trying to be polite.

"Fine" I groaned, getting out from under the blankets and getting out of bed.

"Shower" She demanded me.

"A-ha" I said, skipping into the bathroom.

~Normal POV~

By now, everyone had gotten up, and get dressed. Where, Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, Boomer, Alice and Alex were in the dinning room, eating their breakfast. With Bunny, Brezz, Blitz and Blust still getting dressed. Who knows what's happening in there! Elsa, Jack, Buttercup and Khloe, were in the lounge room, talking about what the room arrangement. Butch, Jordan and Hiccup were in the kitchen, casually, talking about random stuff. Kristoff and Eugene were making sure everything was in the limo's, ready fo the trip. Anna and Punzie were also in the kitchen, getting the snacks ready for in the limo's.

Just then, Buttercup and Khloe came into the kitchen, while Elsa and Jack going up the stairs to see how long the purple's and yellow's would be in getting dressed.

"Hey Khloe, so, what's the room arrangement?" Jordan asked, coming up to her, smirking.

"Well..." Khloe started, but was interapted by Buttercup.

"You have to find out when we get there"

"Aww, why Kittiey?" Butch asked, coming up to her, hugging her.

"Because" She grinned.

"You not gonna get a proper answer with her" Jack said as he walked down with the purple and yellow boys.

"I figured" Butch pouted, looking towards him.

"Are we all ready to go?" Elsa asked, walking down the stairs with the purple and yellow girls.

"Yeah, I guess so" Buttercup answered, ready to go.

"Kids!" Jack yelled into the dinning room.

"Yeah Uncle Jack?" Alex asked.

"We're going" Jack answered his nephew.

"Alright brother, let's move out" Alice yelled, jumping over the table, running out the door with her twin brother.

"Idiots" Boomer muttered.

"Well, these are Anna's kids we're talking about" Brick smirked, earning a high-five from Boomer.

"How rude of you guys" Blossom grunted, walking out of the room.

"I agree" Bubbles agreed with Blossom, walking out behind her.

"Should we apoligize?" Boomer asked Brick.

"Should we?" Brick answered.

"We probaly should" Boomer said.

"Alright" Brick agreed, walking out the door with Boomer following.

As soon as everyone was outside, Jack locked up the castle and they sorted out who would go in each limo.

"Alright, so we good to go?" Jack asked Elsa, as she hoped in the lmo.

"Yeah, see you in five hours" Elsa said, kissing him lightly.

**(A:/N. Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Brezz, Blust, Elsa, Khloe, Jordan, Merida and Eugene are in the first limo. Bubbles, Boomer, Bunny, Blitz, Jack, Alice, Alex, Hiccup, Anna, Kristoff and Punzie are in the second limo.)**

~Three hours in the drive~

~First Limo~

Currently, in the limo, Blossom was reading the first book of 'The Gone Series', because she walked in on Buttercup reading one day, So, Buttercup told her what is was about, and Blossom got really into the series, while Brick was reading one of Blust's comic books he stole a few moments ago. The comic? The Amazing Spider-man.

Brezz and Blust were on their 3DS', versing each other on Lego DC Superheroes. Obviously, with Brezz winning.

Elsa and Eugene were having a nice conversation about some royal crap.

Khloe was leaning on Jordan's shoulder, playing on his Iphone 5. Where, Jordan was reading over Brick's shoulder, glancing back and forth at Khloe once in a while.

Merida, well, she was playing some game on Buttercup's Iphone 5. Something about a little ninja trying to kill everyone. **(A:/N. I have no idea if that's a real game!)**

Butch was reading some other comic book he stole of Blust. Dare-Devil. While, Buttercup was sleeping on Butch's lap. And when ever she breathed funny,(Because she's sick) Butch would immediately look down from his book, to see if she was fine. Cute.

"Butch" Khloe whispered, after getting up from Jordan's shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked, not looking up.

"Do something, it's to quiet" She answered. Obviously bored.

"Khloe, you know this limo better then anyone else, do something yourself" Elsa said, getting away from her conversation with Eugene.

"But, hmm, can we put music on?" Khloe asked her mother, with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but not loud or you'll wake Buttercup up" Elsa asked, going back to the conversation.

"Wait! She's sleeping?!" Khloe squealed out, causing Buttercup to stir.

"Shut up" Buttercup muttered, snuggling into Butch more.

"Annnnnnnd, she's awake" Khloe dragged out, putting the music on, about on fifty percent.

"You know, if you put music on. It. Can. Not. Be. Your. Stupid. Music" Buttercup said, rubbing her eyes leaning up from Butch's lap.

"My music isn't stupid!" Khole whined to her younger sister.

"Khloe, sorry, but it is" Elsa giggled.

"Hphm, fine, you pick the damn music" Khloe said, directing it to Buttercup.

"Fine, I shall" She grinned, laying over Butch to get to the music player.

As soon as she picked out some music, being the idiots they are, yes, Brezz and Blust, they immediately shouted out.

"We totally know this song!"

"FIne then, sing along" Butch said, putting the comic down.

"Are those my comics?" Blust asked, noticing the books near Brick and Butch.

"Yeah, they are, just sing the damn song" Brick answered.

**Evacuate The Dancefloor-Cascada**

**(Blust:)**

**(oh)**

**Brezz:**

**Turn up the music**

**Let's get it out on the floor**

**I like to move it**

**Come and give me some more**

**Khloe:**

**Watch me getting physical**

**Out of control, ah**

**There's people watching me, ah**

**I never miss a beat**

**Blossom:**

**Still the night, kill the lights**

**Feel it under your skin**

**Time is right, keep it tight**

**'Cause it's pulling you in**

**Merida:**

**Wrap it up you can't stop**

**'Cause it feels like an overdose**

**(Blust:)**

**(Feels like and overdose)**

**Brezz:**

**Oh, oh**

**Buttercup:**

**Evacuate the dance floor**

**Khloe:**

**Oh, oh**

**Buttercup:**

**I'm infected by the sound**

**Blossom:**

**Oh, oh**

**Buttercup:**

**Stop this beat is killing me**

**Hey Dr DJ let the music take me underground**

**(Brick:)**

**(Everybody in the club)**

**Buttercup:**

**Oh, oh**

**Blossom:**

**Evacuate the dancefloor**

**Buttercup:**

**Oh, oh**

**Khloe:**

**I'm infected by the sound**

**(Brick:)**

**(Everbody in the club)**

**Buttercup:**

**Oh, oh**

**Brezz:**

**Stop this beat is killing me**

**Hey Dr DJ come burn this place right down to ground**

**(Blust:)**

**(Oh)**

**Khloe: (Buttercup:)**

**My body's aching**

**System overload (overload)**

**Temperature's rising**

**I'm about to explode**

**Buttercup:**

**Watch me i'm intoxicated**

**Taking the show, ah**

**It's got me hypnotized, Ah**

**Everbody step aside**

**Merida:**

**Still the night, kill the lights**

**Feel it under your skin**

**Time is right, keep it tight**

**'Cause it's pulling you in**

**Brezz:**

**Wrap it up you can't stop**

**Cause it feels like an overdose**

**(Butch:)**

**(Feels like an overdose)**

**Buttercup:**

**Oh, oh**

**Khloe: **

**Evacuate the dance floor**

**Blossom:**

**Oh, oh**

**Khloe:**

**I'm infected by the sound**

**Merida:**

**Oh, oh**

**Khloe:**

**Stop this beat is killing me**

**Hey Dr DJ let the music take me underground**

**(Brick:)**

**(Everybody in the club)**

**Khloe:**

**Oh, oh**

**Buttercup:**

**Evacuate the dancefloor**

**Khloe:**

**Oh, oh**

**Blossom:**

**I'm infected by the sound**

**(Jordan:)**

**(Everbody in the club)**

**Khloe:**

**Oh, oh**

**Merida:**

**Stop this beat is killing me**

**Hey Dr DJ come burn this place right down to ground**

**Jordan:**

**Come on and evacuate**

**Feel the club is heating up**

**Move on and accelerate**

**Push it to the top**

**Come on and evacuate**

**Feel the club is heating up**

**Move on and accelerate**

**You don't have to be afraid**

**Butch:**

**Now guess who's back with a brand new track?**

**I got everybody in the club going mad**

**So everybody in the back**

**Get your back up of the wall and just shake that thang**

**Go crazy**

**Yo lady**

**Yo baby**

**Let me see you wreak that thang**

**Now drop it down low, low**

**Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo**

While Butch was singing his part, all the way, he was smirking at Buttercup, who flushed redder then Brick's crimson red eyes.

**Brick: (Blossom:)**

**Everybody in the club (Evacuate the dancefloor)**

**Blust: (Brezz:)**

**Everybody in the club (I'm infected by the sound)**

**Jordan: (Khloe:)**

**Everybody in the club (Stop this beat is killing me)**

**Merida:**

**Hey Dr DJ let the music take me underground**

**Buttercup:**

**Oh, oh**

**Khloe: **

**Evacuate the dance floor**

**Blossom:**

**Oh, oh**

**Khloe:**

**I'm infected by the sound**

**Merida:**

**Oh, oh**

**Khloe:**

**Stop this beat is killing me**

**Buttercup:**

**Hey Dr DJ let the music take me underground**

**(Butch:)**

**(Everybody in the club)**

**Blossom:**

**Oh, oh**

**Brezz:**

**Evacuate the dancefloor**

**Merida:**

**Oh, oh**

**Khloe:**

**I'm infected by the sound**

**(Butch:)**

**(Everybody in the club)**

**Brezz:**

**Oh, oh**

**Buttercup:**

**Stop this beat is killing me**

**Hey Dr DJ come burn this place right down to the ground**

After the finished, Elsa and Eugene clapped their hands, simling at the talented children infront of them.

"Hey, who wants to hear something embarrasing about Khloe?" Elsa asked, as Khloe started to turn red at the coment.

"Me" Blust yelled out, putting his hand in the air.

"Mum, don't" Khloe warned, noticing the evil glint in her mother's eyes.

"When she was younger, she mistook a group of Muslim woman, and scream out 'Look mommy, ninja's, and the whole crowd looked at her" Elsa giggled, as everyone except of Khloe, who turned even redder, and Jordan, being the nice husband and let her hide her face in his chest, burst out in laughter.

"How come you never told me that?" Buttercup asked, still giggling.

"Because I've never thought about it until now" Elsa replied.

"What's something Buttercup has done?" Merida asked Elsa.

"Hmm, well, once she..."

"No, don't tell anything I did" Buttercup screached, jumping on Elsa and covering her mouth.

"Kittiey, come here" Butch said, pulling her into his lap.

"No, don't tell them anything!" Buttercup whined, trying to get out of his grip.

"Anyway, when Buttercup was younger, she had a hard time mastering words like hot dogs and popcorn, so one day, we were walking through town and, we walk past a hot dog stand, so she says 'Mama I want hots cocks and cacaporn', and the whole street looked at her." Elsa explained, as the group bursted out in laughter, with poor little Buttercup face blood red, trying to hide her with her hands.

"Stop laughing" Buttercup demanded.

"But, it, you, oh my god!" Blust said, trying to calm down to talk but instead he laughed even more.

"Aww, Kittiey, it's okay, everybody makes mistakes" Butch said, hugging her waist as she buried her face in his chest.

"Queen Elsa, we'll be stopping in a few hours" The driver, Johnathen, said, into the speaker.

"Alright, thank you Johnathen" Elsa said, back into the speaker.

"No problem" He answered back.

~A few minutes later~

After the limo stopped, everyone from both limo got out of the car, making their way to the little town the Frost family owned. Well, mainly Jack and Elsa. Anyway, they stopped infront of the petrol station, so the driver's could fill up the petrol tank. While they did that, Elsa, Anna, Punzie and the kids, went into the shops, so they could buy some snacks for the last two hours-ish of the trip.

"Kittiey, you got something?" Butch asked, coming around the corner to see Buttercup trapped between two, tall-ish guys. Of course, looking scared as fuck.

"HEY!" Butch yelled at the guys, which they turned around to see him running for them.

"Get him!" One of the men said as the two guys ran towards him. He had pitch black spiked hair, with dark eyes. He looked like a goth. He had a black cloak on with black, daggy pants.

"Come here fagot!" The other men yelled. He had deep brown hair, with bright green eyes. He looked normal. He had dark blue jeans on, a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a white jacket over.

"I shall" Butch yelled, sliding onto the ground, grabbing both the men's legs and tripping them. They each landed with a loud thud.

"Hey!" The second man yelled at him.

"Hello" Butch smirked, grabbing Buttercup into a hug.

"Do you know who we are?" The first man yelled at them.

"Yeah, Pitch Black and Hans Westergaard" The two men turned around to come face-to-face with King Jack and Queen Elsa.

"Oh, how nice it is to see you again Jack" The first man said. Other wise known as 'Pitch Black'.

"And, Queen Elsa, my dear, my twelve brother's say, 'hello', now, where's Anna?" The second man said also asking, looking around for Anna. He's rather known as Hans Westergaard.

"She's married, and has two children, you can not, go flirting around with her" Elsa replied, crossing her arms in the process.

"Oh Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, why did you marry the winter spirit?" Pitch laughed.

"He isn't the winter spirit anymore, he lost that title years ago!" Elsa replied, with Buttercup wide eyed.

"I thought he was still the winter spirit?" Buttercup asked, still confused, pointing to her father.

"Nope, quit ages ago" Jack smirked.

"Oh Jackie, Jack, leave us alone with the kid" Pitch laughed, pointing backwards towards Buttercup.

"Why? Are you going to rape her?" Jack asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and plus it's only rape if you don't like it" Hans replied.

"Why would I like sex that's forced?" Buttercup asked, deppening into Butch's chest, just in case.

"Because babe, who doesn't like forced sex?" Pitch answered, smirking during an evil laugh.

"Everyone!" Buttercup yelled out, glaring at the two men.

"Sis', where are you?" The heard a voice say, as it skipping around the corner with Khloe appearing.

"Whoa, what I miss?" Khloe asked, looking at akward tension.

"Khloe, go to the car" Elsa demanded.

"Okay, but, aren't they those dudes you locked up?" Khloe asked, looking at her mother.

"Yeah, how'd they got out, we have no idea" Jack answered his daughter.

"Can we please go mum, I want to continue sleeping" Buttercup whined, already drifting off.

"Okay, Pitch and Hans, run now, or you'll be put back in jail" Jack said, glaring at them before walking off with his family and Butch. **(Seeing as Butch isn't really his family. Yet.)**

**Me: Hey, done, finally.**

**Alex: Hello, I'm great, that's why I'm here. *grins***

**Jordan: Trust me, you're not.**

**Me: Ha, owned, and it wasn't by me! *laughs***

**Alex: Well you guys are rude.**

**Me: Yeah, we are. Annnnnnnd, this chapter was orginally longer but I changed it to the next chapter.**

**Jordan: Read and Review! *reaches out hand***

**Me: Whatever, bye! *waves***


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: New chappie!**

**Merida: Never fear, I am here!**

**Me: I do that all the time.**

**Punzie: Hey look, I'm here.**

**Me: Yes you are, someone do my little extra bit, that isn't Merida.**

**Merida: What? Why?**

**Me: You suck at it, that's why.**

**Punzie: Read her pikachu's!**

**Me: See, that's much better.**

**Merida: Whatever.**

**Punize: Let's start!**

**Me: Stop stealing all my lines!**

**Punzie: Okay. Okay.**

**Me: On with the story!**

~In the limos~

At the moment, as Buttercup said, she was sleeping. She had her black pillow, and light green blanket, as she slept, she had her legs sprawled across the seat, even on Butch's lap.

Butch and Brick and stolen one of Blust's comics. Again.

Blossom had continued reading 'Gone.'

Merida had fallen asleep on her father, while Eugene was also reading one of Blust's comics, but he had asked.

Blust and Brezz were playing video games. Again.

And. Jordan was hugging Khloe as she was leaning on her mother. Elsa was watching Buttercup peacefully sleeping, and read one of Buttercup's magazines.

Minutes after, Buttercup had mumbled something in her sleep. No one new what it was though.

"Butch, wake her up" Khloe whispered.

"You're her sister" He whispered back.

"You're her boyfriend" She whispered back to him.

"Who said that?" He asked her.

"Umm, well, no one, but my room is right next to her's, I know what you guys do" She said, getting a bit louder, having a look disgust.

"She started the last one" Elsa said, knowing what their conversation was about.

"Yeah, I know" Khloe rolled her eyes.

"Still, why do I have to wake her?" Butch asked.

"Because, she's on you" Jordan replied, joining the conversation.

"Dude, that sounds wrong" Blust said, looking up at Jordan.

"Fine, her legs are on you" Jordan said, glaring at Blust.

"Still, how 'bout you wake her?" Butch asked Khloe.

"Fine, I fucking will!" Khloe yelled out, waking Buttercup in the process.

"Why are you yelling?" Buttercup whispered, still partley asleep.

"Kittiey, we're sorry" Butch apoligized, even though he didn't do anything.

"You didn't yell" Buttercup replied, sitting up and crossing her legs, rubbing her eyes.

"I know, your older sister did" Butch smirked, turning to the said girl.

"Hphm, well, Buttercup, your face is red, like, really red" Khloe said, looking at her younger sister with concern.

As Khloe said this, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Woah, it is" Blossom said, closing her book.

"Mum, can we stop?" Buttercup asked as she held her stomach, sliding onto the limo floor.

"Johnathen, pull the car over now!" Elsa said over the speaker.

"Yes Queen Elsa" He replied.

As soon as he said that, he immediately pulled over the limo over to the side of the road, onto the dirt. When that finished, Buttercup raced out the car, right before puking in a bush.

Jack noticed the first limo pull over, so he orded the driver to pull over aswell. As soon as the driver pulled over, Jack, Anna, Kristoff and Punize ran out of the car, while the children peeped their heads through the door.

"Els', what happened?" Jack asked, as he raced to Elsa.

"Buttercup's gotten sicker" She replied, pointing to the said girl puking.

"Oh, Khloe, come here" Jack said, looking over at the girl rubbing her sister's back.

"Yeah Dad?" She asked, coming over to Jack.

"Go get a face-washer and warm it up with your powers" Jack demanded, as the girl ran off after it.

"Kittiey. You alright?" Butch asked, coming up to Buttercup.

"Yeah, I guess" She answered, looking up at the boy.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"I'm fine" She insisted, but then puked again.

"Buttercup, get back in the car, go to sleep again" Elsa orded, taking her daughters hand, bringing her to the limo.

"Okay" Buttercup said, as she got back under the blanket.

"Here mum" Khloe said, coming into the limo aswell.

"Is that everyone?" Elsa asked and counted the people in the limo.

"Yeah" Khloe said as she placed the face-washer on her sister's forehead.

"Okay, Johnathen, go" Elsa said through the speaker.

"Yes Queen Elsa"

~At The Frost's Beach House~

As everyone made it out the limo's, all who hasn't seen it before gasped. Though, Buttercup was still sleeping and she looked so cute, that no one wanted to wake her up so Butch just carried her out the car in his arms.

The building was a two story, with white and royal blue painting on the outside. It had light blue roofing, with black window seals and doors. There was a reasonable size garden with different types of flowers and trees through out it.

But. Inside was better.

Inside, it had light blue paint, with black carpets. There was a few black desks around the place aswell. In the kitchen, there was soft blue benches, and a royal blue floor. The stove, microwave, oven ect. where a pale white. The dining room, there was a black table that seated around sixteen people, with sixteen black and royal blue chairs around it. The lounge room, the were two, black, 90o angle couches and one black arm chair. Also, there was a soft silver rug. The stairs, there was a deep green rug going down them, with the orignal stairs being black. Upstairs, in the corridor, there were eight main rooms, with two extra rooms.

In the rooms, they mainly looked alike, but, each in different colour.

One room, was Queen Elsa's and King Jack's room. That had royal blue carpeting with royal purple walls. There was a king sized bed, with black, silver, white and different shades of blue bedding. There was also a black desk, a outed-window in the colour of royal blue, and there was a walk-in-closet and a personal bathroom.

In the next room, was Khloe's room, but now her's and Jordan's. That had the same design and everything as Elsa's and Jack's room, but with a bit more off light black.

The next room, was Anna's and Krisroff's room. That was mainly the same as Anna's sister's room but with different shade of green instead of blue.

The next was Punzie's and Eugene's room. That was the same except had shades of all sorts of different colours, like yellow, orange, purple, blue, green, red.

The next was originally Buttercup's, but, now her, Blossom, Brezz and Merida were sharing. It had the same type of design, but instead of blue shades, it had greens, pinks, yellows and reds. And instead of a king sized bed, it had four double beds.

The next was like Buttercup's, instead it had shades of blues and purples. Bubbles, Bunny and Alice were sharing this room.

Normally Alice and Alex shares a room, which they do at the castle, but, since it has ore people then usual, and it was smaller then the castle, they had to split up into with the girls and the boys.

The next two rooms, was the same as the last two, but they had darker shaded of each colour. In one room, Brick, Blust, Butch and Hiccup were sharing. In the other, Boomer, Blitz and Alex were sharing.

"Woah, this place is AWESOME!" Blust yelled out, running around the place like an idiot.

"Okay, Buttercup and Khloe know who's sharing with each other, so just follow them" Jack said, laughing at the poor idiot. Yes, again, Blust.

"Butters isn't awake though" Bubbles said, looking over at Buttercup.

"Yeah, she is" Elsa said, already walking upstairs.

"Who am I sharing with Bee?" Blossom asked her as she softly poked her causing her to open her eyes.

"Well, you, Merida and I are sharing one room, so go find a soft green door upstairs" She answered yawning, as Merida already moved off upstairs.

"Each married couple are sharing" Khloe said, smiling at Jordan.

"Butch, Brick and Hiccup are sharing a room, it's the silver door I think" Buttercup said, trying to think what door it was.

"Hey Dad, can we go the beach when we find our rooms?" Khloe asked her father.

"Sure, I don't mind" He replied.

"Yay!" Khloe yelled out, running up the stairs like a little kid.

"Khloe, your not a kid anymore" Jordan yelled after her, also running up the stairs.

"Yeah, I am" Khloe yelled as she ran into her room with Jordan just after her.

"Anyway, Bubbles, Bunny and Alice are in the black door" Buttercup said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"And, you boys" Buttercup started, pointing to Boomer, Blitz and Alex. "Are in the last room" She finished.

"Okay, what door is that?" Boomer asked her.

"The soft blue" Buttercup answered reaching the room where Merida had already dibsed a bed. The one with deep red and black covers.

"I've called this one" Merida said, opening one eye to look at Buttercup.

"I'm sure we don't care" Blossom said, coming into the room.

"Yeah, probaly" Merida replied, closing her eye again.

"You know we're going to the beach?" Buttercup said, as she got her swim suit out.

"Really?" Merida asked and jumped off her bed to her suit case, grabing her swim suit as Blossom did.

"Yeah, I'll go the spare bathroom" Buttercup said, walking out the door.

"Okay, I'll change in this bathroom" Blossom said, walking into the room's personal bathroom.

"Alright, I'll let you know when I'm finished" Merida called out as Blossom shut the door.

~About ten minutes later~

As everyone made there way out their rooms, all in their swim suits out, _all_ of the boys started at the girls and a preverted way. Obviously not Hiccup and Alex, since they have sisters for there 'counter-parts'.

The boys were wearing swimming trunks in their signature colours.

Jack, with royal blue.

Kristoff, a deep yellow.

Eugene, deep blue.

Jordan, light black.

Hiccup, deep green. Hiccup also had a light green singlet on.

Alex, bright blue.

Brick, instead of his signautre colour trunks, he had black trunks and a sleeve-less, zip-up, crimson red jacket undone.

Butch, forest green.

Boomer, ocean blue. Boomer had a singlet on like Hiccup, but, his was light blue.

Blitz, dark purple.

Blust, gold.

With the girls, they wore different things, such as...

Elsa was wearing black shorts, a light blue bikini top, with a dark blue, short-sleeved top over. Her hair was in a loose braid down her left side.

Anna was wearing the same thing as her sister, but with a bright green bikini top and no shirt. Her hair was in two loose braided down each side of her.

Punzie had a black one-piece on with a bright purple sarong on, starting from her waist. Her hair was loose down to her shoudlers. As usual.

Khloe, having a royal blue bottom piece on, and a black bikini on. Her hair was left loose down to her mid-back.

Merida, had the same thing as her mother, but with a deep red sarong. Her hair was was let loose and curled down to her elbows.

Alice, had on a bright blue and black bikini. Her hair was fixed the same as her mother. (In case you forgot who, it's Anna)

Blossom, had a soft pink and white bikini with a bright red short-sleeved shirt over. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, with both ends being in the hair tie.

Buttercup was wearing the same thing as her mother, but with a emerald green bikini top and a forest green top. Her hair was in a low ponytail, down to her mid-back.

Bubbles and Bunny were wearing the same thing. They had a black bottom piece on, with their signature colour bikini top on. Bubbles having a sky blue on, and Bunny's being a violet on. Bubbles hair was in two low ponytails, fixed draging down her front. Bunny had her hair like Blossom, but obviously it was shorter.

Brezz, had a sunshine yellow bottom piece on, with a black bikini top and a gold sarong. Her hiar was braided down her left shoulder.

"You know what would be sexier?" Blitz whisper/asked Blust.

"Them with out that on, yeah" Blust whispered/answered back with Blitz nodding in agreement.

"We heard that" Brezz said, glaring at the two major perverts.

"Can we go now?" Khloe whined.

"Yeah, let's go" Jack said, with everyone walking out, and him locking the door behind him.

~At the beach~

As everyone made their way outside, to the beach, they saw absolutely no on there.

"This really is your own beach, isn't it?" Butch asked Buttercup.

"Yeah, no one's allowed on it" She reponded.

"Alright, WATER PISTOL FIGHT!"Blust yelled out, squirting Butch in the back of the head.

Butch let it go for a few seconds, before Blust squirt him again, in which, he snapped, and was then running full speed at him.

"YOU BITCH!" Butch yelled out, pumping his water pistol in the process.

"Your name is closest!" Blust yelled out, running away from him while laughing.

"Still, BITCH!" Butch yelled out then tackled Blust to the ground and kept squirting him in the face.

"Butch, you need to stop" Buttercup laughed, coming over to him.

"Fine" Butch replied, laughing.

"Okay, I'm never gonna squirt you again" Blust said, laying on the sand.

"Good" Butch said, calming down.

"I'm gonna go and sit down" Buttercup said, going over to her already placed, light green towel.

"Yeah, me to" Butch said, following Buttercup.

"You think they've had sex yet?" Blust asked Brezz casually.

"What? Why you pevert?!" Brezz answered, completley suprised of the question.

"Well, Butch and Buttercup has changed, sort of" Blitz said, coming up to the two yellow features.

"What do mean 'sort of'?" Bunny asked him, also coming up to them.

"Well, Butch only calms down when Buttercup talks to him, like with just before when Blust was losing to him" Blitz explained.

"Hey, he had the upper hand" Blust defended himself from the laughing crowd.

"Either way, it was funny dude" Blitz said as they doubled out in laughter.

"Yo fagots, we water pistoling or what?" Brick yelled out to the laughing trio and the embarrased Blust.

"Yes, let's play" Bunny said, grabbing her water pistol, and running off not before squirting Blitz in the face.

"Hey, come back here you sneak" Blitz laughed, running after her.

"Hey, wait for us" Blust yelled out, grabing Brezz's hand running off with her.

"Well this day is going well" Elsa laughed as she watched the idiots squirt each other.

"Yeah, and Buttercup's gotten better" Jack said, pointing over to where Butch had Buttercup pinned as she laughed at him.

"Mmm, where do you think that's going?" Elsa asked, turning to Jack.

"I don't know, but hopefully they take it to a room" Jack laughed.

"Why would you say that?" Elsa asked.

"Look at them now" Jack said, as Elsa looked over at the duo again to see Butch trapping Buttercup as he kissed her.

"Oh, w-wow, oh my god" Elsa said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I have an idea" Jack said, smirking over to Elsa.

"What are you going to do Jack?" Elsa asked, rising an eyebrow as Jack filled up a water pistol.

"Watch" Jack simply said.

"Hey Butch, Buttercup, to a bloody room!" Jack yelled out, before squirting the poor greens.

"Dad, Imma fucking kill you!" Buttercup yelled out, pushing Butch off of her and running after her dad.

"Buttercup, you're a pri..."

"Let it go Elsa, or no you know what tonight!" Jack yelled out to her, while sprinting away from his daughter.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled out to the smirking Jack, while blushing up a storm.

"Ahh!" Jack screamed out as Buttercup pounced on him, grabbing his water pistol and slashing water in his face.

"Oh my god, Buttercup get off of you father!" Elsa yelled out, getting up to walk to the pair.

"Let it go mum" Buttercup chuckled, as the water pistol ran out of water.

"Okay, now get off me" Jack said, as he pushed Buttercup off and stood up.

"Hey Kittiey, you can jump on me!" Butch called out, causing Buttercup to blush like crazy.

"Butch!" Buttercup yelled out, turning to face him.

"Yeah?" Butch asked, grinning.

"You know I'm gonna kill you?" Buttercup asked as she made her way over to him.

"Oh fuck, run" Butch said and bolted off with Buttercup right behind him.

As Elsa and Jack were laughing, Butch looked back and bumped right into Boomer, making them tumble over, with Butch on top.

"Woah Butch, if you were gay you just had to say so" Buttercup said, coming up to them with everyone laughing.

"I'm not gay!" Butch yelled, getting off of Boomer.

"Yeah, prove it" Boomer said, getting up and laughing.

"Fine, I will" Butch said, and turned to Buttercup and kissed her right on the mouth.

"Butch!" Buttercup gasped out, causing the said boy to snake his tounge in her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Bubbles exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands and smiling as Buttercup gave into the kiss.

"That's so sweet!" Blossom said, smiling.

"How is that sweet?" Blust asked, looking at Blossom confused.

"It just is!" Bunny hushed him.

"Dude, we're guys, it's normal for us to think that" Blitz whispered to the confused Blust.

"Phew" Blust said and whiped his forehead.

"Idiot" Jack muttered, coming over with Elsa.

"How rude" Anna whispered, holding hands with Krisoff coming over aswell with the twins.

"If it's a beach, how comes no one in the water?" Merida asked, coming over to the group, looking at the ocean.

"Mmm, I want to go in water, come on Kittiey!" Butch said, disconnecting his and Buttercup lips, picking her up in his arms.

"Butch!" Buttercup squealed, trying to get out of his grip.

"Yeah?" Butch smirked as he walked into the water.

"Let. Me. Go" She spaced out the words to him.

"Come on, let's play in the water" Butch chuckled, as he walked further into the water.

"Butch!" Buttercup whined struggling in his arms, deperate to get out.

"Kittiey!" Butch whined, acting like her.

"You son of a bitch, put me down now!" Buttercup yelled at the boy carrying her.

"As you wish Princess Buttercup" Butch said, putting her down softely.

"Fuck you" Buttercup commented, walking towards the beach sand.

"Oh, no, we're playing in the water" Butch said, grabbing her waist, bringing her face into his chest.  
"B-butch, I, ah" Buttercup stuttered, lost in words by his movement.

"You what?" Butch questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hphm" She huffed, turning away from his chest, trying so hard not to look back at it.

"Who's birthday is it?" Butch smirked, hugging her waist.

"Fine, we'll 'play' in the damn water" Buttercup huffed, crossing her arms at his actions.

"Yay, come on" Butch grinned, pulling her deeper into the water.

"You know, I still want to get you something" Buttercup commented, looking up towards him.

"Hmm, I know what I want" Butch said, smirking at her.

"Oh no, we-we can't d-do that!" Buttercup stuttered, knowing what he was talking about.

"Aww, why not?" Butch whined, leaning into the crock of her neck.

"Because, I-I'm a princess, and, r-royals a-are'nt supposed to..." Buttercup started but Butch decided to kiss her to shut her up.

~On the sand~

"You know Els', maybe we should let them have sex" Jack said, turning to the queen.

"Why would you say that?" Elsa asked him, not knowing what the fuck he was talking about.

"Well, Butch is a pervert, and Buttercup obviously wants to do it" He answered, turning his head towards the two greens.

"Yeah but, you know the rule, they can't"

"We did it before we were married" Jack smirked.

"Yeah, but, they just can't, it's not right, and what if they never get married?" Elsa said/asked him.

"I think they will Els', I mean, Butch has already asked Jordan how he proposed to Khloe" Jack answered.

"He has?" Elsa questioned, which her response was a nod from Jack.

"Well, still, they can't have sex yet, you know that" Anna said, suprising them both.

"Anna, don't do that!" Elsa squealed, putting her hand on her chest.

"Sorry sis, can we go in the water?" Anna pleaded to her and Jack.

"Alright, as soon as Buttercup and Butch are finished" Elsa replied.

"Why do we have to wait for them to finish?" Kristoff asked her.

"Look in the water" Jack answered, nodding his head over to the water.

"Oh, I see" Anna said, looking over at the water, where the two greens were still making out.

"Well, when, Jack, we forgot something!" Elsa announced randomly.

"What? What did we forget?" Jack asked, standing with Elsa.

"It's Butch's birthday, we have to go somewhere" Elsa answered, suprising Kristoff and Anna from the news.

"It's his birthday?" Anna questioned her sister.

"Yeah, it's so close to Buttercup's aswell" Elsa nodded, answering her.

"Well, we all can't go" Kristoff said, seeing as there was heaps of people staying with them.

"Okay, how about only the kids go" Jack suggested to the group.

"No adults?" Anna asked.

"Khloe and Jordan?" Kristoff answered not completely sure.

"Are they mature enough to look after more then ten kids?" Elsa asked, with Jack laughing.

"So true" Jack laughed even more.

"How old is he turning?" Kristoff asked the higher royals.

"I think eighteen" Elsa answered him.

"So, he's slightly older than Buttercup?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, by like twenty days" Jack answered, calming down.

"Oh, it is, isn't it?" Eugene came up to them, with Punzie right beside him.

"Yeah, but aren't Brick and Blossom older then everyone?" Punzie asked them.

"Yeah, their birthdays are in January I think" Elsa answered.

"That means they're already eighteen right? They shouldn't be in school then." Anna questioned.

"I don't know, you lived with them for a bit" Jack said, snickering.

"Well, excuse her for going away to protect you daughter" Kristoff argued to the king. No, not Eugene.

"Shut up" Jack said, stopping his laughter.

"His point excactly" Eugene said, as him and Kristoff laughed at Jack's act.

"Okay, so it's three O'Clock, what are we going to do?" Punzie asked the group of royals.

"Let's go back in the house" Elsa answered, with a pouting Anna.

"I thought we were going in the water" Anna whined to Elsa.

"Anna, you're what, thirty-eight, stop whining" Elsa whined back to her.

"Fine, let's go Krisy" Anna said, grabbing Kristoff's hand, skipping off towards the kids to tell them to stop the water-pitol fight.

"Did she just call him Krisy?" Jack asked, looking over at the duo walk off. Well, skipping for Anna.

"Yeah, let's start heading back" Eugene answered the other king, grabbing Punzie's hand and walking off with Elsa.

"Hey, wait" Jack said, not noticing they were leaving without him.

~About a half an hour later~

"Why did we have to stop?" Alex and Alice whined in sync to their parents.

"Alice, Alex, shut up" Buttercup said, as she got a water bottle from the fridge.

"Says the one who has to live on water for a month" Alice teased to Buttercup.

"It's not my fault Princess is a total whore" Buttercup muttered to make sure no one heard her. But Butch did and started snickering.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Elsa asked her as Khloe and Jordan walked into the kitchen, there clothes totally messed up.

"Getting busy are we?" Butch asked the duo, who started to blush like crazy.

"Pa-lease, you're just jealous that I actually get sex" Jordan smirked at him.

"But, he get's teased" Alex laughed, joining in on the conversation.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Butch yelled out, causing Buttercup to cover her ears. Both of the greens blushing now.

"Dude, you girlfriend isn't the only smart here" Alex started.

"All of us royals know this shit." Alice finished for her younger brother.

"Aww, is everyone smart except me and Blust?" Butch whined, with Blust over-hearing him.

"I'm actually not as dumb as I look" Blust argued, glaring at him.

"Yes, you are" Brezz said as she was reading something from Buttercup's bag.

"Hey, how'd you get that?" Buttercup asked, jumping up.

"By going through your bag" Bunny replied as it was the most obvious thing.

"Yeah I know that, but...don't ever to go through my stuff again" Buttercup said, glaring at Brezz at the end.

"Fine, here's you book" Brezz said, throwing that book at her, which she ducked and it hit Butch in the face.

"Oww!" Butch whined, rubbing his face and picking up the book, about to give it to Buttercup not before glancing at the cover.

"Is this you diary Kittiey?" Butch questioned her, tilting his head, still looking at the book.

"Yes! Give to me!" Buttercup answered with her eyes wide, she was about to quickly snatch it but Butch held it up high so she couldn't gt it.

"Butch, that's cheating" Buttercup whined, grabbing his shoulder trying to pull him down.

"Na, it's totally not" Jack laughed, in which Buttercup turned around and glared at her father.

"Shut. Up" Buttercup warned him, where he immediately backed off.

"Can I read it?" Butch asked as he began to open it.

"No you fucking can not!" Buttercup yelled, and slapped him. Hard. Making him drop the book.

"Oww, that hurt" Butch whined, rubbing where she hit him.

"Then don't steal my book" Buttercup said picking up the book and walking out of the kitchen.

"Well, that went well, nice job Butch!" Elsa laughed, popping her thumbs up at him.

"Yeah, thanks" Butch sait sarcasticaly, walking off, trying to find Buttercup.

~Buttercup's POV~

"Kittiey?" I heard Butch yell, obviously trying to find me.

But he can't, I don't normally go outside very often, and he knows that, this would be that last place he looks.

He yelled out my nickname for him again, I didn't know why he called me that, because he called me it before he new I could shape-shift. I know what you're thinking, 'why don't you just shape-shift into something small so he can't see you?'.

Well, two reasons. One. I'll most probaly get squished. Two. I can't shape-shift with my clothes on, I've tried, but I can't do it. So, I have to take my clothes off when I want to shape-shift.

Again, he yelled out my name, my real name. He only uses it when he's either mad, sorry or just plain bored. And that could be any one of those answers at the moment.

Mad, because he could be pissed for either not finding me, or me not answering him.

Sorry, because, well, he wants to apoligize but he can't find me. So he shouts out my real name. To get me attention.

Plain bored, because he's trying mess with me more.

I heard the door closest to the back door open, he's getting closer and know that because I can sense him. Another power he doesn't know about.

Then, the back door opened, then closed. I heard him walking to the side off the pool. Where I was currently sitting on the edge.

"Kittiey, I'm sorry" He said, popping himself next to me. But I just moved away from him.

"Go away" I demanded, looking away from him.

"Kittiey, no matter what you say, I'm not gonna leave you alone, you should know that" He said, where I turned around to see his forest eyes slighlty glowing.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" I asked, which he didn't know what I was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are glowing"

"They are? Fuck"

"Butch, what?"

"I've got to go" He said, standing up quickly, me not so far behind in his actions.

"Butch!" I demanded for him to turn back to me.

"Kittiey, stay" He warned, turning towards me.

"Butch, what's wrong?" I asked as he walked away.

"My father" He answered simply.

"You father?"

"My father"

"Why him?" I asked, with him turning back to me.

"Excactly, him" Okay, now I'm confused. What's happening?

"Butch, Wh..."

"Him, capitalize it" He cut me off.

HIM?

"Butch, I still don't understand"

Just then, a large puff of red smoke came, where Butch's eyes widened. And he put me behind his back, protecting me from the smoke.

"Ahhh, Butch, there you are" A high-pitched voice said, screaching through the air.

"Go away" Butch said sternly, slowly backing up.

"You're not afraid are you?" The voice said again, finally showing his, or herself? It looked like a girl.

It was a red demonic creature. With jet-black smooth hair, and beard. It had bright, glowing green eyes, with disgesting yellow teeth. It had what seemed to be a light pink mane over it's deep red dress, reaching it's hips, with light pink frills at the end and a black belt. It also had black boots all the way up to where it's dress lay, but a bit lower. It also had claws for it's hands. What even?

"Piss off" Butch gritted out.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to your father" The creature said, as Butch glared at him. Yes, I'm proven it's a boy.

"Who cares? You were never in my life and turn into your human form, you look disgesting" Butch commented.

"Okay, fine, for you Butcher" The creature smirked.

" . .That." Butch gritted through his teeth as the demon went through his red smoke again turning into what seemed to be his human form.

He still had his jet-black hair, but he lost the beard. He was wearing a sliver suit, but instead of silver pants, he wore deep red jeans. With black ankle boots. His teeth were cleaned, and still had the same colour eyes.

"I'll do what I wish, but, who's you friend?" He asked, turning towards me, where I snuggled closer to Butch.

"She is, someone who has more power the you" Butch smirked at him. But even though I'm apparently more powerful then the demon/human thing, Butch still holds me closer.

"You don't mean?" He started, but Butch smirked even wider, him knowing excactly who I am.

"Well, well, well, is wittle Buttercup still a scardy-cat?" He teased, now he was the one smirking as Butch fumed in anger.

"HIM, what ever happened to your little demon baby?" I asked, now knowing who he was.

"Who? Not Butch. Not Jamie. But little Robert?" HIM asked me, just checking if Robert was the one.

"Wait, I have little brother?" Butch asked confused.

"Yes Butch, you do" HIM explained, grinning.

"Dude, did you have sex in you demon form or something?" Butch snickered.

"NO!" HIM started, using his demonitc voice, scaring me.

"Hey, you fucking scared her!" Butch yelled out at him, about to pound him.

~Butch's POV~

No one scares my Kittiey and lives.

I mean, she's a fucking adorable person.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Did I just say that?

Why? Why would I call her a 'person'.

She 's more than that. She's, like a godess.

Great, now I sound cheesy.

WHY?!

"Butch, get rid of him, he's scary" Buttercup whispered to me, but I know that Father heard.

"You know, I should teleport your little brother over" Father said, then a red cloud appeard showing a little boy, smirking at Kittiey and I.

He literally had gold hair. It was spiked up like mine, his was shorter though. He also had red streaks through his bangs, which partly covered his deep blue eyes. The little boy was wearing a simple white short-sleeved shirt, with dark blue jeans and matching sneakers.

"Hello! I'm Robert!" The boy known as Robert laughed out, smiling towards Kittiey.

"Oh my god, you're so cute!" She squealed out, laughing with the boy as he tackled her to the ground.

"Why thank you Ms Butch!" Wait, what did her call her?

"My name is Buttercup, Robert" She said, as the boy giggled.

"That's a cute name, you can call me Rob if you want" Robert said, hugging Kittiey.

"Alright!"

"Robert, let's go inside" Father said, smiling at the boy. For once, he looks gentle.

I mean, when I was growing with Jamie, Father wasn't nice, but he wasn't bad either. He was in the middle, maybe because of when Robert was born, he changed? He was gentle with us twins when he were little, he used to teleport us around the house for fun.

"Alright Papa!" Robert smiled before hurrying Kittiey inside.

~Normal POV~

As most of gang was in he kitchen, the reds, blues, purples and yellows were playing on the XBox 360 in the lounge room. They were playing a game like COD, but no one actually knew the title of the game.

Then, they heard laughing coming from the backdoor.

Of course, it was Buttercup and their new guest, Robert.

"Buttercup!" Jack called out, stopping the two in their tracks.

"Who's that?" Robert questioned as they walked into the kitchen.

"That's my father, he's the king" Buttercup explained to the boy.

"A king?" Robert gasped out, smiling with Buttercup confirming with a nod.

"Yes dad?" Buttercup asked as they walked up to her father.

"One, where's Butch and two, who's this?" Jack answered, staring at the little boy who look up at him with wide eyes.

"This is Robert, he's Butch's younger brother. And Butch is..." Buttercup explained as Butch walked into the kitchen. Him hearing his name, he smirked and called out...

"HERE!"

"You idiot" Robert commented, as he and Buttercup laughed at Butch.

"Oh well, I guess that's what you'll get from me" Butch shrugged, slinging his arm over Buttercup's shoulders.

"Oh, your dating" Robert smiled at the two, finally knowing there 'secret'.

"Yeah Rob, we are" Buttercup smiled at the said boy.

"Okay!" Robert squealed, jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Anyway" Jack coughed out, causing attention from the three.

"You guys, even Robert, and the rest of the kids, including Khloe and Jordan, are going out to dinner for Butch's birthday" Jack said as Khloe and Jordan popped there heads up from playing some game on the laptop after hearing their names.

"We're what?" Khloe questioned.

"You're. Going. Out. For. Butch's. Birthday" Jack answered slowly.

"Oh, okay" Jordan replied as the duo went back to the game.

~At dinner~

The word had gotten out of the kids going out for Butch's brithday. Even no one except for Buttercup, Khloe, Jordan and little Robert knew it was his birthday, so he didn't get any presents of anything. Not that he minded anyway.

Right now, they had just pulled up in the limos to the diner. The girls in one limo, and the boys in the other. Each wearing something formal.

All the boys were wearing something like a tuxedo. All their hair like how thye would normally have it like.

Brick, Blitz and Jordan were wearing the full suit, except the tie. Brick having a deep red long-sleeved shirt. Blitz a bright purple. And Jordan a dark greyish, but not a light black.

Boomer, Blust and Alex weren't wearing the jacket, but with the black tie. Boomer having a deep blue long-sleeved shirt. Blust having a gold. And Alex having a bright blue.

Butch on the other hand, was wearing the black suspender pants, the suspender part being dark green, a silver belt and a bright green long-sleeved shirt.

And his little brother, Robert, was wearing dark blue jeans, with a fluro pink long-sleevd shirt. Well, he is about seven. So don't judge him.

The girls were wearing dresses, except for Bunny and Brezz not liking them.

Blossom wore a soft pink dress to her knees, a black belt set on her waist, with red heals. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, plaited down to where her dress finished.

Bunny and Brezz were mainly wearing the same thing. A skirt, Bunny's dark purple and Brezz's black, going down just below their waist, a long-sleeved shirt, Bunny's light purple and Brezz's a bright yellow, both with black heals. Bunny's hair was up in a neat bun, while Brezz's hair was tied in a high ponytail reaching her mid-back.

Bubbles was wearing a light blue dress going to her knees, with black leggins and black heals. Her hair was braided down the front of her shoulders, reaching to her elbows.

Khloe and Alice were wearing something similar. A spaghetti strap dress going down to their kness, Khloes being royal blue and Alice's bright blue. With either a white or black cardergin oer their arms. Khloe's hair was placed in a loose braid down her left side. While Alice's hair was fixed in two low plait's down her back.

Buttercup was wearing a dark green dress reaching to her theighs, with black stockings and black heals. Her hair was left loose like usual but withour the little flip at the bottom. She had made sure of that before they left.

As they got out of the limo's, the boys, except Alex, looked at the girls, smiling as, (being the idiot he is)Blust whistled at the girls making Brezz blush and smack his arm.

~Butch's POV~

Go me!

It's my birthday!

We gonna party like it's my birthday!

As I was thinking that, I grabbed Kittiey's hand and walked inside, the other boys, following my move and grabbed their 'dates' hands and walked inside behind Kittiey and I. But Robert grabbed Kittiey's other hand. I think he's trying to steal my girlfriend!

"Kittiey, you look beautiful" I said, smiling down at her.

"Thanks" She smiled.

As the waiter brang us to our seats, being the idiots they are, Blust, Jordan, Brezz and Khloe automatically sat in the good seats near the window. Damn, I wanted that one. But, it's my brithday, so I get to chose first.

"Excuse me, but it's my birthday, move" I said, poking Blust and Brezz.

"Why do we have to move?" Blust whined, as the two stood up making their way to another seat.

"Because, if you don't, Jordan and Khloe will have to move, and Jordan's helping me with something and he won't help me anymore if I force him to move" I explained as Jordan nodded in agreement.

"What are you heling him with Jordan?" Khloe asked the said boy, praying he'll tell her.

"Sorry Khloe, I can't tell you, it's a surprise" Jordan apoligzed as the waiter came back with the drinks we orded.

~After the actual food~

"So, who's got the money?" I asked, as everyone finished up their food.

"Me" Khloe answered, putting up her hand.

"Okay"

"So, do we get cake?" Blust asked as everyone laughed at him.

"What? It's a simple question" Blust replied, not knowing that it was a stupid question.

"Dude, yes, it's my fucking birthday, I always get cake" I said, knocking his head slightly.

"Yes!" He hissed, pumping his fist inwards, looking like he was elbowing someone behind him.

"Umm, I've been meaning to ask, who's this kid?" Brick asked as he pointed to Robert.

"I'm Robert, I'm Butch's wittle brother" Robert introduced, smiling.

"Awww, you're adorable" Bubbles squealed at him.

"Thanks" Robert replied, smiling at Buttercup.

"Okay, do not hit on her!" I stated, standing up talking to my little brother.

"Why?!" He whined. Wait, he wants my Kittiey.

"Because she's my fucking girlfriend, get someone that's like, six years old, not fucking ten years older then you!" I hissed at Robert, with him backing off.

"Butch, your eyes are glowing again" Kittiey said, poking me.

"Sorry" I said, sitting back down next to her.

"It's okay, but I don't think you be aplogizing to me" She said, as she looked over at Robert looking down as he played with his fingers.

"Robbie, I'm sorry" I said, as he look up with a smirk. Why is he smirking?

"Ha, Butchie's turned soft!" He said while dancing around on his chair.

"I have not!" I yelled as everyone laughed at my reaction.

"Yes you have!" He teased to me.

"Aghh, fuck you!" I yelled at him as every single person turned to our table.

"We're weirdo's" Boomer commented as Blitz agreeed.

"Yes, we are" Bunny said, actually agreeing with everyone.

Ha, I guess we are.

~Sunday, February, 9th~

~Buttercup's POV~

I woke up to hear yelling coming from the door of the room. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up while hearing a groan coming from Blossom's and Merida's side of the room.

"You don't and fucking wake me up you bitch!" I heard someone yell as someone else was laughing.

I looked up to find Brezz and Blust at it again.

"Why must you argue in the fucking morning?" I questioned, rubbing my eyes as the duo looked over at me.

"Opps, sorry B-Cup, didn't mean't wake you" Brezz apoligzed, but Bust didn't say a word.

"Get. Out!" I whisped harshly, his eyes widened and immediately ran out of the room into his own.

"Woah" Merida commented, maybe admiring my tone of voice.

"Can I sleep again?" I asked, already laying back down.

"Hey Bee, what did you get Butch for his brithday?" Blossom asked me as my eyes were closing.

"Yeah, what you get him?" Merida asked, and could hear the smirk in her voice.

"He didn't want anything" I answered, about to fall asleep.

In which I did.

~About lunch time~

~Normal POV~

Buttercup had just woken up about two seconds ago.

She was still half asleep though.

She slowly picked herself to see no one's bed being used.

Not Blossom's.

Not Brezz's.

Heck, not even Merida's.

What was the time?

How long has she been sleeping?

And who was about to scare the crap out of her?

"Hey Kittiey" The voice was so sudden that Buttercup had actually fallen out of bed, showing the voice her other pyjama's.

"Woah, sexy" Buttercup looked up to find Butch staring at her, with a perverted grin on his face.

"You perv!" She yelled, as he snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, but, it's lunch time, and you do look sexy" Butch smirked, still looking over at her. Buttercup had fallen asleep in half of what she was wearing last night, her underwear and she had put a black tank top on.

"Stop staring!" Buttercup whined, covering herself with the covers.

"But"

"No but's"

"Fine, however, you still look sexy" Butch laughed as Buttercup went red in the face.

"Say it one more time and..."

"You look sexy" Butch laughed once more after interupting her.

This time, Buttercup actually pounced on him, forgeting about what she was wearing and started to hit repeatly.

"Ow, Kittiey, ow, stop" Butch whined as she hit him _hard_ on his chest.

"Interupt me one more time and I'll go harder" Buttercup warned, as Butch's eyes widened.

_This was just about interupting her?_

Butch noticed that she had gotten up, so, he got up and looked around the room to find her getting some clothes from her suitcase.

"Get out" Buttercup demanded, as Butch stood there just looking at her, waiting for her to change.

"Na" Butch dragged out, laying on her bed getting comfortable, putting is hands behind his head, still waiting for her to get changed.

"I'm not getting changed infront of you, get out" Buttercup said, raising her hand about to hit him.

"Please can I watch you change!" Butch demaned more than asked.

"No! You fucking perv!" Buttercup defended for her body.

"Please, please, please!" Butch whined, crawling over to her and hugging her legs.

"No, get off of me" Buttercup _tried_ to wiggle out of his amrs but instead fell on her butt.

"Aww, are you okay?" Butch smiled, fully getting on her now.

"Butch, why do you want to watch me get changed?" She questioned as Butch made the most weirdest thinking face ever.

"Come on, you must have a reason" Buttercup stated as he still continued to think.

"Well, it would be sexy" Butch finally answered, in a dream state already picturing her changing.

"Okay you giant pervert, get the fuck off of me or you won't get to see me change" Buttercup suggested, but Butch wasn't listening until he realised what she said a few moments later.

"Really?"

"No, you were to late sucker" She laughed, sticking out her tounge.

~Butch's POV~

Her and that damn tounge.

Maybe a little kiss wouldn't hurt.

Right?

Who cares what you guys think, I'm gonna kiss her.

And, I'm leaning down.

She's still laughing.

And...

Bang.

There's the kiss.

Her eyes go wide.

I just know, even though mine are closed.

Now, they're closing.

And.

They're shut.

She's kissing back.

Yay!

But, she always does anyway.

And then...

BAM!

The door slams open.

We quickly brake the kiss, and look up to find Khloe and Jordan standing laughing, at us, I assume.

"Seriously Khloe? Get out!" Kittiey yelled trying to hide herself in me.

"Okay sis, but mum wants you in the kitchen now, or you'll do it later" Khloe managed to get out while she was laughing.

"I'll do it later" Kittiey replied. Ha, I'm totally seeing her change... Maybe.

As Khloe and Jordan walked off, their laughing still heard, I turned to Kittiey with a smirk on my face, where she immediately shrunk in my gaze.

"Y-ye-yes?"

"Why aren't you doing it now?" I asked, as she started to smirk.

"Well, you did want to see me change didn't you?" My eyes were wide now. Was, was she really gonna let me see her change. I shook my head 'yes' like an obedient puppy.

"Well, if you get off me, I just might let you" She said, I immediately got off of her, just so I could see her change.

Then, it started.

Her top.

She slowly started to take it off, my eyes widened as she pushed me out of the door with her ice and locked it behind her. Damn, I'll eventually see her change. When I pop the question. That's how it goes.

~In the kitchen~

Butch had just stumbled in the kitchen, he was grinning like a complete idiot. No one knew why though.

"Butch? You right there?" Brick asked as he saw Butch nearly trip over.

"Yeah, totally" Butch laughed out.

Then Buttercup came out with a questioning look on her face as she saw Butch.

"Butch, what are y..." Buttercup tried to get out, but Butch had cut her off by kissed her infront of everyone. Again.

"Oh my god!" Bubbles squealed out, with Jordan and Khloe laughing at the greens.

"Why are you laughing?" Bubbles hissed out at them.

"Well, seeing as I have powers, I can read minds, like sissy over there" Khloe replied.

"And, she told me, and what she did was something that no one would normally do" Jordan said, smirking as Khloe laughed again. Jordan soon joining her.

"Wait, Bee can read minds?" Blossom asked, worried if Buttercup had read her mind before.

"Yeah, she doesn't normally do it though" Elsa answered for the worried Blossom who breathed out heavily in reponse.

"Does that mean she cheats in tests?" Blust asked, obviously not knowing that they're talking about 'readng minds'.

"NO!" Butercup answered, breaking away from Butch.

"But you can" Jack said, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"How can you drink that stuff? It's disgesting" Buttercup asked, making her face scrunch up.

"How can you drink tea? That's disgesting" Jack replied, copying her face.

"Jack, Buttercup, shut up" Kristoff said, reading some book of the counter as Alex and Alice tilted their heads at their father.

"Dude, you guys just did that in sync" Blitz said, laughing at the two twins.

"They've always done that" Buttercup smiled, snuggling into Butch as they stayed in their spot near the door.

"Plus, they're twins, most twins do that" Bunny said, smacking her counter-part on the arm.

"Right"

As the awkard moment, Jack, Elsa, Kristoff, Anna(Who was there), Alice and Alex left the room, one-by-one having to do other stuff.

"So, hey" Brezz said, not knowing what to say.

"Idiot" Boomer muttered.

"Hey, she's not an idiot!" Blust yelled at him, sticking up for Brezz as everyone laughed at him.

"Yeah, 'cause you are" Little Robert said, just announcing his presence in the room.

"Holy shit, forgot you technically lived with us" Brick said, nearly falling off his chair.

"Do you guys want kids?" Bubbles asked out of the blue.

"Why?" Blossom asked her, as everyone made their way to the lounge room to sit comfortably.

"Well, kids are cute, and, I-i just wanted to know" Bubbles answered as she look over to the only married couple.

"Do you want kids Khloe?" Bubbles asked her.

"Umm, I don't know"

"I do" Butch said, suprising them all of the statement.

"You're just full of suprises, aren't you?" Blitz said, annoyed that Butch doesn't tell them these things.

"Yeah I guess so" He repiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, if Butch want kids, do you sis?" Khloe asked her 'baby' sister.

"Why would you ask me?" Buttercup asked, completely suprised why Khloe asked her.

"Because you guys are dating and I want to know, duh sis" Khloe replied, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Well, I-i guess so" Buttercup replied, not sure of her answer.

"You stuttered" Khloe laughed, jumping off the couch, pointing to her.

"S-so?" Buttercup stuttered once more, having a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Ha, you did it again!" Khloe said, still laughing, as everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Khl-Khloe, sh-shut u-up!" Buttercup squeaked out at her older sister.

"But, I..."

"No but's Khloe, just shut up" Butch said, glaring at the said girl.

"You don't tell her what to do!" Jordan yelled, standing up next to Khloe.

"Yeah?" Butch yelled back, standing up as everyone except Buttercup and Robert slowly made their way out the room.

"Yeah!" Jordan yelled back.

"Guys!" Buttercup _tried_ to stop them by pulling Butch's arm back, but, he pulled it back to it's original spot.

"Listen to your _girlfriend_ Bitch! You might learn something" Jordan snickered, as Butch growled in response.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. That. AGAIN!" Butch yelled in anger, from Jordan bringing Buttercup in this.

"Boys, please stop" Khloe also _tried_ but neither of them listened and continued to yell at each other.

As they were fighting, Robert was in his own world, that is until Jordan's next yell brought him back to the real life.

"ENOUGH!" Little Robert yelled, suprising them both, but they obviously didn't want to stop.

"If you guys don't stop, I'll kill them now!" He yelled again, poping up two swords in both his hands and pointing them at worried Buttercup and Khloe.

"Okay, we'll stop" Butch said, coming closer but instead Robert went flying backwards.

"Ow!" Robert whined, holding his head.

"Okay, you definetly have powers" Buttercup stated, running towards Robert to see is he was okay.

**Me: Oh my god, this took so long to write and I'm finally done!**

**Eugene: Nice!**

**Hiccup: Yeah, I guess so.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Hiccup: Since she hasn't done this in ages, she doesn't own **_**anything**_**!**

**Me: Thanks for pointing that out. But I do own the plot.**

**Hiccup: Yeah, I guess so.**

**Eugene: Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I bruised one of my fingers pretty bad so it makes it harder to write.**

**Elsa: Oh well.**

**Me: Shut up**

**Anna: Yay, let's read!**

**Elsa: Read her pikachu's.**

**Anna: On with the story.**

~Butch's POV~

Does she like him more than me?

She can't!

Can she?

He's my little brother.

Would she like my older brother is she met him?

Either way, Jamie and I are practically the same.

I stared as Kittiey made her way over to my little brother. Seeing if he was okay.

Did I really have powers?

If I do, I need to learn how to control them.

Maybe Kittiey can help me.

Then, she helped Robert get up, he was much smaller compared to her. Robert was about 3'9. They then walked out the room, leaving me, Jordan and Khloe staring as Kittiey took Robert to the kitchen to most probably get his hand fixed up.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen, as - I'm pretty sure that - Jordan and Khloe made their way to their room. I walked in the kitchen, and I saw Kittiey wrapping a bandage over Robert's palm. He then smiled at her before leaving the room. Skipping past me?

I then looked at Kittiey, she was packing up the first-aid kit, putting it in the cuboard over her head. Suprisingly, she was able to reach it.

~Buttercup's POV~

As I was putting the first-aid kit away, I sensed someone else in the room. Then, I felt hands on my waist, suprising the crap out of me.

I turned around slightly to find Butch.

Obviously.

"I'm sorry" He said. Why was he sorry?

"Whatever you did, you don't have to apoligize" I explained to him, which he turned me around fully, facing him properly.

"Okay, but I..." He started but obviously I didn't want to hear it, seeing as I know what he was gonna say, so I put my finger up to his mouth. He just started at it, like it was some sort of new food he hasn't tried.

"Don't, I'm fine with it" I said, with his confused face going into a grin.

Then, his evil little plan went into action.

How? By kissing me. Like always.

I didn't open my mouth just to tease him, so, he backed me against the counter, pinning me inbetween him and himself.

A few moments passed, and I still hadn't opened my mouth, so he forcefully opened my mouth with his tounge, then pushing his tounge in my mouth.

~Normal POV~

As Buttercup and Butch were having their heavy make-out session, Punzie and Eugene walked in the kitchen, casually just watching the two greens.

"Umm" Punzie muttered out, leaning into Eugene.

"We should leave" Eugene comented, Punzie nodding in response.

As they were leaving, Blust ran into the kitchen, screaming as Brezz was following him. The noise starlted the two greens, causing them to break up the kiss and look at the two idiots running around the kitchen like two maniacs.

"What did you do bro?" Butch asked Blust, still looking at Brezz chase him.

"Doesn't matter!" Blust yelled, jumping over everything.

"It does matter, you tried to fucking kiss me!" Brezz yelled, finally being able to jump on him and strandle him to the ground.

"I didn't try, I succeed" Blust smirked, as Brezz immediately stopped for some reason.

"He, kissed you?" Buttercup asked, as Brezz got off Blust.

"Yeah, I guess so" Brezz answered, turning towards Buttercup. And smiling slightly.

"Okay, let's go" Buttercup insisted, breaking free from Butch and pulled Brezz out the room and up the stairs to their room.

"Nice bro!" Butch congratulated, sticking up his thumb in the process.

"Thanks, _Butchie_" Blust smirked, as Butch glared at him.

"You have no right to call me that!" Butch retorted, still glaring at Blust.

"Aww, why?" Blust asked, but then answering for himself.

"Only your 'Kittiey' can call you that?" He taunted, then bursting out in laughter as Butch stomped out the room, following Buttercup and Brezz.

~About three hours later~

All the kids had decided to go to the beach again, but since Robert didn't have anything to wear, and he couldn't be bother poping up one himself. Elsa has decied that she'll go with him, Buttercup and Butch to go get one.

Buttercup's coming because she didn't really want to go to the beach today.

And Butch is because he didn't want Robert to hit on his 'Kittiey' again. So, his job - that he made himself - is to protect Buttercup from his little brother.

~With Elsa, Buttercup, Butch and Robert~

"Hey big brother, why are you dating someone who can easily blow your butt?" Robert asked Butch, taking curious for it.

"Blow my butt, Robert?" Butch questioned, looking at his younger brother.

"Yeah, like if she get's made at you, she can easily do something with her powers" Robert explained, grinning at Butch like he wanted something like that to happen.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be the first time it happens" Butch whispered, but Robert heard it an started laughing, causing the two royals to look back at them.

"You guys right?" Elsa asked the two boys.

"Yeah, hey, how did you become the queen?" Robert asked, running to her, with Buttercup draging back a bit.

"How did you mum become queen?" Butch asked Buttercup, as he walked faster to catch up with her.

"She's always been a queen" She answered simply.

"Then how'd your dad become king?"

"By marrying my mum and getting crowned" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Crowned? So that if I marry you, I'll get crowned a prince?" Butch asked, as Buttercup stopped dead in her track.

"Kittiey?"

"Well, you'll have to wait a bit after" Buttercup answered.

"Hey guys, look at my swimmers!" Robert yelled out, coming out the change rooms in a bright red with gold stripes swimming trunks.

"Nice Rob! Now we have to buy them so you have to take them off" Buttercup smiled, with Robert going back in the change room to change.

"Hey" Butch grabbed Buttercup's arm, turning her around.

"Yeah?"

"Baby, I love you, tell me what you think about Robert!" Buttercup was a bit suprised of why he would ask that, she's only doing this to make him jealous.

"Why?" She asked, raising her eye brow a bit.

"Because, he's a fucking player!" Butch hissed at her, causing Buttercup to snatch her arm from his grip.

"Kittiey? I'm sor.."

"Don't!" Buttercup warned, obviously pissed at him.

With that, Buttercup waked off, leaving him alone, just, staring at her.

Then Robert appeared, nagging Butch to come to the car.

~The beach~

~Butch's POV~

The drive back was silent, really silent.

Of course Elsa senses something was happeing between Buttercup and I, because her and Robert was just staring at us.

Well, one at a time anyway.

She had purposly sat away from me. On the other side of the limo to be precise.

Now, we had got back, and had gone down to the beach.

Robert was very excited, he kept jumping up and down, happily dancing aswell.

I didn't go in the water this time, Khloe had forced Buttercup to go in with her.

Robert had joined in with the water fight that was happening with the boys except for Jordan, Boomer, Blitz and Alex, and with Brezz and Alice.

Boomer and Bubbles were on his towel, talking about some computer shit.

Blossom, was with Buttercup, Khloe and Jordan. Forcing Buttercup go in the deeper water.

I would just pick her up, place her over my shoulder and walk right out into the sea.

I couldn't see the adult's anywhere.

The Fitzherburt family had to go back to their own palace, castle, house. Whatever you want to call it.

Blitz and Bunny were surfing, trying to beat each other.

Like usual.

And Brick and Alex were talking about, what seemed to be, Blossom.

Why are they talking about her?

I can understand Brick. But Alex?

Then, Robert came up to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with me giving him a slight smile.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Come on" I insisted, pulling me closer to the water.

"Robbie, I don't wanna go in the water" I urged.

"Please, Buttercup isn't that mad at you, she's trying to get you jealous, that's what our plan was" Robert told me.

I was completley shocked. Why would they plan something like that?

I let go of Robert's hand and ran into the open water, punching myself through the force of it.

~Normal POV~

As Butch was _running_ in the water, a loud scream could be heard from were the girls were in the water.

Except, Blossom couldn't be seen anywhere.

She had slipped on the sand under the water, landing in deep water, hitting her head harshly on the sand.

Brick noticed that Blossom was gone, and he immediately got up and ran faster then he ever did, even with his breath running out, he didn't care.

He needed to save her.

No.

He _has_ to save her.

~Brick's POV~ (Yay! New POV. Just to let you know, they're like in the water of about six metres deep. Don't ask me how Buttercup's coping!)

I ran fast.

Beating Butch. Even though he started running before me.

Even in the water, and what seemed to be, Buttercup had frozen the water carefully so I could make it faster.

She put her vine thingy's to protect me from slipping.

Then, I dove in the water when I was about at the five metre mark.

There she was, she was unconscious, lying peacefully on the ocean floor.

I quickly swam over to her, picking her up in my arms and making my way to the water surface.

I took a deep breath in when I reached the water surface, needing the air I needed.

I went over to the ice that was still lying there, then I put Blossom on the ice, putting my ear to her chest, hearing if she was alive.

Her heart was still beating, that was a good sign.

A very good sign!

She then sat up very quickly, taking a deep breath in, just like I did.

She then looked over at me, smiling.

"Did you...?"

"Yeah, Bloss, I, ah, have, um, feelings for...you" I admited, looking down in the water. **(I know. Stupid!)**

But what suprised me most was when she kissed my cheek. I turned back towards, then, pulled her in a kiss right on the mouth, this time, suprising her.

A few moments into the kiss, I - and I'm pretty sure Blossom aswell - heard another loud scream. We broke out of the kiss, looking to see what the problem was.

Turns out, Butch had snuck up behind Buttercup, scaring her.

Now, she was hitting his chest repeatively. We all laughed at that, even Butch was laughing until Buttercup had hit him _hard_ causing him to stumble backwards, falling in the water.

But, he was okay because as soon as he came back to the water surface, he pulled Buttercup into a kiss, not caring about his breath running out easily.

~Wednesday, February, 12th~ (Yes, I skipped majorly)

~Bunny, Blitz, Brezz and Blust-Drama/Music(Lesson 2)~ (Yes, there back at school)

~Bunny's POV~

The teacher - Mr Ollie Dren - said that we had to split up in groups of four. Obviously my group of four was already formed even before Mr Dren had finished.

My group was made out me, Brezz, Blitz and Blust.

Obviously.

He said that we had to sing a group song, one of his choice.

And guess what.

He gave us a pretty boring song, but, I bet Buttercup will like it 'cause P!nk's in it.

Anyway, for the first time, we're up first.

Great!

Here goes nothing.

~Normal POV~

**Won't Back Down-Eminem Feat. P!nk:**

**Brezz:**

**You can sound the alarm**

**You can call out your guards**

**You can fence in your yard**

**Bunny:**

**You can hold all the cards**

**But I won't back down**

**Oh no I wont back down**

**Oh no**

**Blust:**

**Cadillac Sevilles, Coupe Devilles**

**Brain dead rims yeah stupid wheels**

**Girl I'm too for real**

**Lose your tooth and nails**

**Try to fight it, try to deny it**

**Stupid you will feel**

**What I do, I do it well**

**Shooting from the hip, yeah boy shoot to kill**

**Half a breath left on my death bed**

**Screaming, "F that!" yeah super ill**

**Baby what the deal**

**We can chill, split half a pill and a happy meal**

**Fuck a steak slut**

**I cut my toes off and step on the receipt before I foot the bill**

**Listen garden tool don't make me introduce you to my power tool**

**Blitz:**

**You know the fucking drill**

**How you douche bags feel knowing you're disposable?**

**Summer's eve Massengill**

**Shady's got the mass appeal baby crank the shit**

**Cause it's your Goddamn jam**

**You say that you want your punchlines a little more compact**

**Well shawty I'm that man**

**These other cats ain't metaphorically where I'm at man**

**I gave Bruce Wayne a Valium and said**

**Settle ya fucking ass down I'm ready for combat, man**

**Get it calm Batman?**

**Nah, ain't nobody whose as bomb and as nuts**

**Lines are like mom's cat scans**

**Cause they fucking go bananas**

**Honey I applaud that ass**

**Swear to God, man, these broads can't dance**

**Ma, show 'em how it's done**

**Spazz like a God Damn Tas, yeah**

**Bunny:**

**You can sound the alarm**

**You can call out your guards**

**You can fence in your yard**

**Brezz:**

**You can hold all the cards**

**But I won't back down**

**Oh no I wont back down**

**Oh no**

**Blust:**

**Girl, shake that ass like a Donkey with Parkinson's**

**Make like Michael J Fox in the drawers playin' with an etch-a-sketch**

**bet you that you'll never guess who's knocking at your door**

**people hit the floors**

**yeah tonight ladies you gon get divorced**

**girl forget remorse, I'ma hit you broads with**

**Chris's force like you pissed him off**

**talented with the tongue motherfucker**

**you ain't gotta lick in yours**

**hittin' licks like I'm robbin' liquor stores**

**makin' cash registers shit their draws**

**think you spit the rawest**

**I'm an uncooked slab of beef**

**laying on your kitchen floor**

**in other words I'm off the meat rack**

**bring the beat back**

**bring me two extension chords**

**I'mma measure my dick shit I need 6 inches more**

**Blitz:**

**fuck my dicks big bitch**

**need I remind you that I don't need the fucking swine flu to be a sick pig?**

**you're addicted I'm dope**

**I'm the longest needle around here**

**need a fix up I'm the big shot**

**get it dicks snots**

**you're just small boats little pricks**

**girl you think that other prick's hot**

**I'll drink gasoline and eat a lit match**

'**fore I sit back and let 'em get hot**

**better call the cops on 'em quick fast**

**shady's right back on your bitch ass**

**white trash with a half a six pack in his hatchback**

**trailer hitch attached to the back (dispatch)**

**Brezz:**

**You can sound the alarm**

**you can call out your guards**

**you can fence in your yard**

**Bunny:**

**you can hold all the cards**

**but I won't back down**

**oh no I wont back down**

**oh no**

**Blitz:**

**Bitch, am I the reason that your boyfriend stopped rapping?**

**does a bird chirp? Lil' Wayne slurps syrup til he burps**

**and smokes purp**

**does a word search gets circles wrapped around it like you do when I come through?**

**I'd like you to remind yourself**

**of what the fuck I can do when I'm on the mic**

**or you're the kind of girl that I can take a liking to**

**psych I'm spiking you like a football**

**been this way since I've stood a foot tall**

**you're a good catch with a shitty spouse**

**got a pretty mouth and a good jaw**

**gimme good brain**

**watch the wood grain, don't want no cum stain**

**bitch, you listening? Tryna' turn me down**

**slut, I'm talking to you, turn me back up**

**are you insane tryna talk over me in the car**

**shut the fuck up while my shit's playin'**

**Blust:**

**I'ma shit stain on the underwear of life**

**what's the saying? where there's thunder there's lightning**

**and they say that it never strikes twice in the same place**

**then how the fuck have I been hit six times**

**in three different locations**

**on four separate occasions?**

**and you can bet your stinking ass**

**that I've come to smash everything in my path**

**fork was in the road took the psychopath**

**poison ivy wouldn't have me thinking rash**

**so hit the dance floor cutie while I do my duty on this microphone**

**shake your booty shawty I'm the shit**

**why you think Proof used to call me Doody?**

**All: (yeah I know that Eminem doesn't sing here, pretend he does)**

**You can sound the alarm**

**you can call out your guards**

**you can fence in your yard**

**you can hold all the cards**

**but I won't back down**

**oh no I wont back down**

**oh no**

~Blust's POV~

"Thank you children, now the next group" Mr Dren announced, looking towards the next group. Which happened to be made out of Bakula, Babar, Beda and Ballin. Why must sibling join in their groups? It's so retarted!

Bakula and Babar didn't seem to want to sing. Seeing that they would go up after us, and of what happened last time. Beda looked excitied for singing and Ballin... He's shy, so I don't think he'll want to sing. But, oh well, he has to deal with it!

**Good Girls Go Bad-Cobra Starship Feat. Leighton Meester**

**Babar:**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**Ballin:**

**I know your type**

**Yeah daddy's lil' girl**

**Just take a bite**

**Let me shake up your world**

**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**I'm gonna make you lose control**

**Babar:**

**She was so shy**

**'Til I drove her wild**

**Both:**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**Babar:**

**You were hanging in the corner**

**With you five best friends**

**You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist**

**Both:**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girl go**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go**

**Beda:**

**I know your type**

**Boy you're dangerous**

**Yeah you're that guy**

**I'd be stupid to trust**

**Beda&Bakula:**

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**Beda:**

**You make me want to lose control**

**Babar:**

**She was so shy**

**'Til I drove her wild**

**Boys:**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**Bakula:**

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

**Boys:**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girl go**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go**

**Ballin:**

**Oh she got a way with them boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

**Beda:**

**And he got a way with them girls in the back**

**Actin' like they too hot to dance**

**Babar:**

**Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

**Bakula:**

**And he got a way with them girls in the back**

**Actin' like they too hot to dance**

**Babar: (Ballin:)**

**I make them good girls go bad (Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)**

**I make them**

**Babar&Bakula: (Beda:)**

**Good girls go**

**Them good girls go bad**

**Good girls go**

**(Good girls go bad)**

**Beda&Bakula:**

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

**Boys:**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go**

~Brezz's POV~

After them, the rest of the groups went on. They were pretty good. Most of them anyway.

Anyway. Time passed on and the bell rang, dismissing us to recess. Bunny, Blust, Blitz and I walked out the room together, with the gold royal and the yellow royal. Or Prince Ballin and Princess Beda. Not the purples, 'cause they ran out as soon as they heard the bell ring. They do look like trouble makers.

As normal, we all met each other at our lockers. Prince and another girl was there aswell. And by the looks of things, Buttercup didn't seem that happy about it.

"Hey!" Blust called out, grabbing their attention. Waving towards them.

"Hi" I said, as we came up to them.

"Who's this?" I asked, pointing towards the girl.

"I'm Princess Morbucks, I own this school!" She smirked.

Prince Morbucks.

Princess Morbucks.

What the hell?

"No you don't, I'm pretty sure that, David Johnson own's this school, 'cause he's the one who controlled the constuction of it" Buttercup said, all of us shocked of how she knew that.

"Is that true, Bee?" Blossom asked, with Buttercup nodding her head.

"Shut up wittle Buttercup" Princess laughed, putting her hand on top of the said girl's head.

"You do know I absoultely hate you?" Buttercup growled, knocking Princess' hand off.

"Yeah, that's why I tease you about your height!" Princess laughed again, but this time, Buttercup kicked the side of her leg, making her stumble to the ground. **(If that even works?!)**

"Hey bitch! I'm telling daddy on you!" Princess yelled, and I'm pretty sure I saw Buttercup's eyes rolled.

"Yeah, you see, I don't really give a fuck!" Buttercup said, all of us - except Butch - suprised why she would say that.

"Woah, wittle miss shy has grown up" Princess smirked, and continuing with...

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why', Princess?" Bubbles asked tilting her head a bit to the side.

"Well, Buttercup's always been a shy little fella" Prince started, answering instead of Princess, whom was fiddling with her nails. "So, she's never actually sworn, especially since she's a princess"

"Well, oh right then" Brick said, with the other's nodding in agreement.

_**Briiiinnnnggg**_

"Well, we better get to our next classes" Blossom said, as Brick took her hand in his and walked off.

"Na, I don't feel lik..." Blust _tried_ to get our but instead I pulled him, knocking him off his sentence.

~Buttercup, Butch, Bunny and Blitz-Double English(Lesson 4)~

~Butch's POV~

Right now, we're in english.

Pretty boring if you ask me.

Kittiey seems to like it.

Don't know why though.

She's a weird godess.

Yes, I'm sticking to godess.

Not child, or kid, or person, or people.

Nothing. Nope. Nuda.

We all like our different subjects.

Well, Kittiey pretty much likes them all.

Brick and Blossom are okay with them all.

Boomer and Bubbles likes Legal Studies and Art.

Blitz and Bunny like PE and Mathematics for some reason.

Blust and Brezz like Drama/Music and Free Period.

And me, I like anything that I get with Kittiey.

And that's all my subjects.

Though I don't like Mathematics.

No one likes that.

Well... Yeah.

Damn english, we just have to have double of this today.

Why...?

But, I do get to sit next to Kittiey. That's a good thing.

Anyway, right now, we have to work in partners for some shit.

Wasn't really listening.

Then, out of no where, Blitz comes up to me, hitting me in the back of the head.

"Oww!" I yelped, taking my head in my hands.

"You weren't moving, so I had to do something" Blitz managed to get out as Bunny and himself were laughing their heads off. It wasn't that funny. No one else is laughing. You guys are just idiots. Should tell them that, but, can't be bothered.

Then, I turned to Kittiey, she was waiting for me to go get the damn sheet.

"Why?!" I whined, her laughing at my reaction.

"I got it last time" She protested, pushing me off my chair.

"Fine" I grumbled under my breath, hopefully she didn't hear me. That would of turned out real bad if she did.

~Thursday, February, 13th~ (Still Butch's POV)

_The dream._

_I was having it again._

_You know, the one with the kids at first then walking in on Kittiey in the shower?_

_Yeah, that one._

_But now, it was more, I guess, intense._

_Or something._

_This time, I was in the shower when I popped out of the kid part._

_And, she walked in on me._

_But, she seemed...different._

_She wasn't the same, she was, like, evil._

_Then, as she was walking in, she was naked, though, I couldn't see anything. Aww._

_Anyway, when she walked in, I found myself bleeding._

_Though, my blood wasn't red. It was a deep purple._

_Am I an alien?!_

_Then, I woke up._

~Normal POV~

Butch woke up in terror, though, he didn't really wake up.

It was still a dream.

One of those dreams that continue.

When he thought he woke up, he was still covered in deep purple blood.

His sight blured from it, all of his images where smudgy.

Then, he actually woke up.

For real this time.

He woke up in sweat, with Buttercup sitting next to him, a little to close is you ask me.

From the close contact, Butch pulled Buttercup in a hug. Surprising her. He would never hug her after he wakes up.

"B-butch, are, you okay?" Buttercup asked, being concered. And, well, suprised.

"Yeah, I am now" Butch answered, snuggling into her more. Bringing a smile on Buttercup's face.

**Me: Okay, I know it's a little short, but, they're gonna be short from now on so I don't have to continue with chapters when I don't want to write them anymore.**

**Kristoff: That's okay.**

**Jack: No it's not, that means I won't be in it much.**

**Me: You're not in it much either way.**

**Jack: Harsh.**

**Me: Well, to tell you guys now, I know of one long chapter that will be in the future, because, I've already written it.**

**Kristoff: She got bored one day.**

**Me: I always get bored.**

**Jack: Doesn't everybody?**

**Me: True.**

**Kristoff: Well.**

**Me: EvolutionOfPikachu's1988, signing off. Good night. Or whatever it is where ya guys are.**


End file.
